A hell of love
by Shimizublack
Summary: Hibari Kyoya regreso con su familia a la ciudad natal de su madre; resulta que al llegar conoce a un castaño que le colocara la vida de cabeza, ¿Guardianes? ¿Control de los elementos? ¿Magia? ¿Demonios? ¿El maestro de los guardianes de la tierra? ¿Qué es todo lo que tiene que resolver Kyoya para salvar el mundo?, o se olvidara de todo y que este se hunda en el infierno.
1. Magia, demonios y ¿Guardianes?

A hell of love

I Arco

Capítulo Uno.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: A Hell of love.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi); 10069 (Byakuran Gesso/Rokudou Mukuro); 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); RL (Reborn /Lambo Bovino); XS (Xanxus/Squalo Superbi); D00 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato) –_amo esta pareja no sé porque_-; BF (Belphegor Knives/Fran Hellín).

Roces: D18 –_falso_- 6918; R27 –fraternal-; 6927; 1800.

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

**Pensamiento de los personajes||Recuerdos||Sueños **–_especificare cual es cada uno-_

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano_.**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard (en exceso); Tal vez Yuri –_sigo pensando en esto_ _seriamente_-

Summary: Hibari Kyoya regreso a su familia a la ciudad natal de su madre; resulta que al llegar conoce a un castaño que le colocara la vida de cabeza, ¿Guardianes? ¿Control de los elementos? ¿Magia? ¿Demonios? ¿El maestro de los guardianes de la tierra? ¿Qué es todo lo que tiene que resolver Kyoya para salvar el mundo?, o se olvidara de todo y que este se hunda en el infierno.

(#): Traducción de Italiano o cualquier idioma. Al final de cada capítulo, estará la traducción.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_Magia, demonios y ¿Guardianes?_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

Y la última caja fue puesta delante de una gran casa. Los dos jóvenes que estaban terminando de cargar con todas las cosas pesadas se tiraron en el suelo tratando de regular la respiración. El lugar donde se encontraban era un antiguo templo japonés que estaba cerrado; quedaba casi a la salida de la ciudad de Namimori, ubicada a cuatro horas de Tokyo, algo lejos pero una pequeña ciudad con todo lo que se necesitaba. El templo era llamativo y hermoso, de aspecto japonés antiguo de un hermoso color marrón caoba y su techo de color negro, pero sus escaleras eran un infierno para muchos. La casa que estaban observando los dos chicos en esos momentos era gigante; por ende lo que venía para ellos era limpieza, cosa que los hizo golpear su cara contra las cajas.

—Y puedo saber porque golpean mis cajas sin mucho ánimo —la voz de una hermosa mujer entro por los odios de los dos hombres, estos levantaron la mirada viendo con suplica a su madre que estaba cargando un par de cajas pequeñas para colocarla encima de las demás.

—Esto es un infierno, madre —se quejo uno de los pelinegros, que al parecer era el hijo del medio.

—Eso es cierto, ahora nos tocara limpiar la casa y organizar todo… —un suspiro salió del hermano mayor —, es un fastidio.

—A no jovencitos. Yo fui muy clara con respecto a esto, o nos mudábamos o nos quedábamos en Tokyo, y ustedes tres decidieron mudarse.

—Eso es porque esos dos no sabían lo grande que era la casa nueva —dijo una dulce voz de una pequeña niña, los dos hermanos giraron a ver a la menor y asintieron dándole la razón.

—Les mencione que era un templo de sus abuelos —dijo la mujer con más seriedad, estos la miraron y volvieron a asentir.

—Si lo sé madre, pero tampoco… que era tan gigante —dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra el mayor.

La mujer los observo y lanzo un suspiro colocando sus manos en las caderas. La mujer era realmente hermosa. Su cabello era mucho más debajo de sus hombros de un hermoso color negro, con varios flequillos en la parte de adelante partido por la mitad de un color negro con varios brillos de color blanco, una trenza se amarraba desde el clímax de sus flecos hasta la parte de atrás, tenía una hermosa especie de trébol o flor tatuada debajo de uno de sus afilados y hermosos ojos azules de color cielo. La mujer era alta y su piel era un poco bronceada, pero a la vez era hermosa. En esos momentos estaba vistiendo una sudadera de color gris con una franja de color fucsia al igual que una blusa sin mangas del mismo color que la franja con el cuello alto. Ella era **_Aria Hibari_**. Una hermosa mujer viuda; que con la muerte de su esposo regreso a su ciudad natal, donde vivían sus padres cuando estaban vivos.

A su lado estaba su pequeña hija, la menor de 12 años. La chica realmente era hermosa y pequeña, su piel era blanquecina y sus ojos eran grandes de un brillo completamente hermoso de color azul, tenía el mismo tatuaje de su mama debajo de uno de sus grandes ojos. Su cabello era de color negro y tenía su fleco corto hasta la frente y dejando dos más largos a los lados para luego dejar caer su largo cabello negro hasta la mitad de su espalda. La chica tenía una mirada seria y divertida en su rostro, observando a sus hermanos que estaban discutiendo por ver quien llevaba más cajas. La chica vestía un sencillo vestido blanco más arriba de sus rodillas. **_Yuni Hibari_**, era el nombre de esa hermosa chica; que era la menor de los hermanos Hibari.

Por otro lado se encontraba el hermano mayor cargando tres cajas y refunfuñando mientras seguía a su madre que estaba explicándole lo que había a los alrededores. El hombre era alto de unos 23 años de figura acuerpada pero no al grado de exagerar. Su rostro era fileño y tenía un cierto parecido con su madre, sus ojos eran alargados pero a diferencia de sus dos hermanos y su madre el tenia los ojos de su padre que eran un hermoso color negro y bastante brillantes, su cabello era completamente negro y lo tenía largo amarrado en una coleta bastante larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero el resto de su cabello era rebelde largo y bastante hermoso, el chico en si era toda una belleza, con una sonrisa hipnotizanté. **_Fong Hibari_**, era el nombre de este hombre. Vestía una camisa china de color negra al igual que el pantalón; su madre tenía la costumbre de vestirlos diferentes a todos, tanto así que de pequeño se crio con la ropa china, que le gusto la cultura y la costumbre. Después de todo su nombre, es chino.

Mientras que el pelinegro que estaba ayudando a su hermana a terminar de subir por completo todas las maletas era toda una belleza. Su cuerpo a pesar de ser de un tamaño promedio más pequeño que su hermano mayor tenía un cuerpo formado pero no al grado de exagerar su piel era blanca y bastante hermosa, de ojos rasgados con un azul metalizado, y su cabello era negro peinado completamente en su cabello de manera normal y atractiva, principalmente porque en su frente por su nariz caía unos flecos que llegaban hasta cubrir esta, al igual que los lados mas debajo de los pómulos de las mejillas casi llegando a los labios y corto hasta su cuello. Vestía un pantalón de jean de un color gris con un cinturón blanco y un suéter manga larga de color negro remangado hasta sus codos mientras sujetaba algunas mochilas. **_Kyoya Hibari_**, nuestro protagonista, hermano del medio de los chicos y un amante a la disciplina y las reglas, de unos diecisiete años de edad.

—Ese sonido… —susurro Kyoya bajando las maletas a mitad del camino, su hermana luego de colocar el candado de las rejas del templo, giro a ver a su hermano que estaba observando hacia los grandes árboles que estaban alrededor del templo.

— ¿Kyo-nii?

—Escuchas eso Yuni, es el sonido de un ave…

—Sí que te gustan las aves —dijo la chica con una pequeña gota de sudor acercándose a su hermano que caminaba hasta los arboles con la mirada perdida —, tal vez este perdida.

— ¿Crees eso? —la chica asintió y los dos entraron entre los arbustos buscando por todos lados el sonido más fuerte.

— ¡Chicos! —la voz de Fong llego hasta los dos, estos giraron su vista por donde su hermano aparecía con el rostro sucio —. Mama quiere que vayamos ya, que la casa parezca que va a morir por el polvo… ¿Qué hacen? —pregunto al ver a los dos en el suelo y mirando hacia este.

—Buscando una pequeña ave —dijo Yuni divertida, al ver la expresión de confusión de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Ave?

—Escuchas ese sonido, parece que está pidiendo ayuda —dijo Kyoya con indiferencia, mientras se levantaba.

—Bueno, si lo dice el adicto a las aves. Seguramente es verdad —dijo Fong mientras se limpiaba un poco el rostro con el pañuelo que le paso Yuni, Kyoya lo fulmino con la mirada y el pelinegro mayor rio.

— ¿Quién es el adicto a las aves?

—Nadie, hermanito —dijo con diversión el hombre caminando hacia la dirección donde estaba siguiendo el pelinegro —, pero no parece que el ave este en problemas —dijo Fong con más interés al grito de aquella ave que en algún lugar del templo debe estar.

—Es como si pidiera ayuda para alguien más —dijo Yuni.

—Ustedes sí que entienden a los animales —le dijo el chico con sarcasmo, los otros dos se miraron y sonrieron divertidos y siguieron buscando con la mirada.

—Escuche de mama que había un pozo, seguramente…

— ¿Un pozo? —pregunto Kyoya, con sorpresa por ese dato. Los pasos de los tres se detuvieron cuando un hermoso y pequeño canario comenzó a volar en dirección a los tres y choco su cabeza pequeña con la de Kyoya llenando de confusión a los tres, el pelinegro estiro sus dos manos a la pequeña ave que cayó confusa por el golpe —. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto al animal, los otros dos se acercaron mirando a la pequeña avecita que trataba de levantarse.

— ¿Es un canario?

—Y está loco —término de completar Fong, Kyoya lo miro de reojo y sonrío divertido.

El ave comenzó a volar alrededor de los tres hermanos Hibari, y estos se miraron entre si y corrieron hasta donde estaba volando el ave viendo un pozo delante de sus narices, la pequeña ave se coloco en el borde y señalaba con su ala a este, los tres hermanos corrieron hasta este notando a un pequeño erizo que se estaba ahogando en el fondo del pozo.

—El pozo es demasiado pequeño para que yo entre —dijo Fong rápidamente por lo que estaba pasando, mientras Kyoya estaba subiéndose al borde — ¡¿Kyoya qué haces?!

— ¡¿Qué más?! ¡No lo voy a dejar morir!

— ¡Se que sabes nadar! ¡Pero no creo que puedas flotar suficiente tiempo! —dijo Fong, Yuni miro a todas partes y noto algunas ramas de los arboles que colgaban.

— ¡Fon-nii! ¡Ayúdame a quitar esos bejucos! —dijo Yuni rápidamente, Kyoya leyó las intensiones de su hermana y salto al pozo al cual cavia perfectamente, se escucho el zambullidlo del agua y la pequeña ave comenzó a volar más arriba para poder observar bien.

Fong y Yuni quitaron suficientes para comenzar a armar unas cuerdas para sacar a Kyoya, en el fondo del pozo el pelinegro logro sacar por completo su cabeza a pesar de los golpes en sus manos por las piedras del pozo, logro tomar al erizo y sacarlo del agua, para que respirara, pero su cuerpo estaba fallando que se estaba ahogando, sus manos en las piedras no ayudaban para nada, tanto así que abrió sus piernas sosteniéndose con el pozo, pero al estar mojado en la parte de abajo, había moho en estos que sus piernas se resbalaban.

**Esto es malo… **

Pensaba el pelinegro que trataba de levantar más al pequeño erizo que estaba recuperando un poco su aire, cuando este estaba hundiéndose más.

— ¡Kyoya! ¡Agarra con una mano la cuerda! —El grito de Fong hizo que el pequeño animal levantara la mirada cuando una cuerda cayo completamente al agua, este vio que el chico estaba perdiendo la conciencia estando suficiente tiempo debajo del agua — ¡Kyoya! —el pequeño se alarmo y lo mordió, haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos por la mordida y tomara la cuerda este, subió a la cabeza del pelinegro y sujeto sus garritas a este, para que el chico sujetara con sus dos manos la cuerda —. Yuni, ¿lista? —la chica asintió y los dos comenzaron a jalar a su hermano que estaba tratando de salir agarrando las piedras que estaban más secas y subía lentamente por el pozo.

El chico coloco una mano en el borde del pozo y sus hermanos soltaron la liana tomando sus dos manos y sacándolo del pozo, los tres cayeron al suelo respirando agitadamente y el pequeño erizo rodo para quedar en el medio de los tres hermanos que comenzaron a reír.

—Eso fue de locos —afirmo Fong sentándose y mirando al erizo que estaba feliz corriendo alrededor de los tres y la pequeña ave bajo para felicitar al pequeño erizo.

—Sí que son buenos amigos —les dijo Yuni a los dos pequeños animales que giraron a ver a la chica, esta les dedico una sonrisa y su mano se dirigió hacia la cabeza del erizo para comenzar a sobarla.

—Solo un pequeño animal atolondrado hace esa clase de cosas… ¿querías morir? —pregunto Kyoya mirando al erizo que lo miro y corrió hacia este y lo mordió en la mano, los dos hermanos rieron pero el pequeño erizo no se quedo así y luego comenzó a lamer a Kyoya que se sorprendió por la acción.

—Le gustaste —dijo Yuni con una sonrisa —, al igual que a la pequeña ave —dijo al ver al canario volar alrededor de su hermano y se coloco sobre su hombro.

—Bueno, Kyoya es su salvador —dijo Fong levantándose y sonriendo.

— ¿Salvador de qué? —Los tres se helaron —, Fong… ¿Qué te dije?

El chico comenzó a sudar, su madre cuando estaba enojada realmente era de temer, los tres la miraron y ampliaron una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta desvió la mirada a su hijo que tenia las mangas del suéter negro rasgadas y tenía unas que otras heridas en los brazos.

— ¡Kyoya! ¡Mi amor! ¡¿Qué te paso?!

—Es que este pequeño se estaba ahogando —dijo Yuni rápidamente señalando al pequeño erizo que estaba en las manos de Kyoya —, imprudentemente Kyoya salto a salvarlo dentro del pozo —seguía con la explicación, la mujer suspiro pero no podía hacer nada, nadie más que ellos adoraba tanto a los animales como a las plantas.

—Lo salvaron, bien hecho—felicito la mujer, los tres le dedicaron una gran sonrisa a su madre y Kyoya se levanto con la ayuda de su hermano mayor —, pero esto no los va a salvar de la limpieza, yo más que nadie se tu resistencia hijo —dijo mirando al pelinegro que suspiro frustrado por no salvarse de la limpieza, los otros dos comenzaron a reír.

—Vamos por las demás maletas y luego a comenzar la limpieza, el templo lleva 10 años sin ser usado —dijo la mujer estirando su cuerpo y saliendo con los chicos a donde dejaron las maletas, Kyoya suspiro y coloco al erizo en su cabeza y el ave también voló a esta, se agacho cargo unas cuantas maletas y comenzó a subir las escaleras con aquellos dos pequeños animales.

— ¿Te los vas a quedar? —pregunto Yuni, mirándolos de reojo.

—Creo que les gusto, si los dejo de nuevo por ahí se meterán en problemas —dijo tranquilo, el pequeño erizo quien dormía en la cabeza del pelinegro y era sostenido por el cuerpo de la pequeña ave para que no se cayera.

—Sí que son muy buenos amigos —decía Fong observándolos con diversión, mientras estiraba su mano para sostener al erizo y la pequeña comenzó a volar agradeciendo alrededor del hermano mayor.

—Mama —pregunto Yuni.

—Si ya lo han decidido, no sé porque me pregunta —la mujer giro a verlos con una sonrisa en sus labios, los hermanos sonrieron de la misma forma y se sumergieron en sus pensamientos.

—El pequeño erizo es un delincuente —dijo Yuni seria, los hermanos la miraron como si estuviera loca —, es escurridizo y le gusta meterse en problemas.

—Roll —dijo Kyoya con indiferencia, esta aplaudió con emoción y el pequeño erizo se removió en la cabeza de Kyoya —, al parecer está despierto y le gusto, ¿escuchaste?; te llamaras Roll.

—Kyuuuu~ —fue el sonido que salió de los labios de el pequeño erizo, el pelinegro sonrió con satisfacción y sus hermanos rodaron los ojos, nunca tiene buenas ideas para los nombres de los animales.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con el canario? —pregunto Fong mientras sentía como se acostaba en su cabello y luego volaba hacia donde Yuni.

—Se encariño con los tres —dijo la chica divertida cargándolo con sus ambas manos sonriendo.

—Colóquenle Hibird —dijo su madre, los tres levantaron una ceja por el nombre — Hi es igual a el primer kanji de Hibari, que significa fuego; mientras que Bird es pájaro en ingles, es lindo y sexy —dijo su madre terminando de subir las escaleras, la pequeña ave voló hacia ella y se acomodo en su cabello —Oh, yo también le agrado ~

—Es bueno el nombre —dijo Kyoya con falsa impresión.

—Sí, mama es tan buena en estas cosas —le siguió el juego el mayor mientras dejaba las cajas en el suelo y las últimas mochilas, Kyoya hacia lo mismo y Yuni bajaba la pequeña mochila que ella traía.

—He —dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa, Kyoya bajo al pequeño erizo al suelo y lo coloco en unas maletas mientras buscaba la suya para cambiarse y colocarse algo mas para no enfermarse, luego de que se coloco una sudadera y una musculosa negra, se estiro para comenzar con la limpieza.

Las horas pasaron, se hicieron las diez de la noche desde las siete de la mañana que habían comenzado la limpieza, la familia Hibari se tiro en la sala llenos de polvo, sucio con los cabellos blancos y en el centro de estos Hibird y Roll cayeron también rendidos, después de todo Aria los había puesto a ayudar con los adornos de la casa y a mover unas que otras cosas no tan pesadas para los dos.

—Toda la casa en un día… felicidades por nosotros —dijo la mujer levantando la mano con pereza, los demás hicieron lo mismo y rieron un poco —, calentare la tina para tomar un baño; mientras ustedes hagan algo de té, como cada uno tiene un baño en su cuarto será más fácil —la mujer se levanto y los chicos también.

—Te ayudo, mami —dijo Fong estirándose y caminando con ella, los otros dos se miraron y sonrieron caminando hacia la cocina.

—En que escuela te inscribiste —pregunto Yuni mirando a su hermano que estaba colocando la olla para calentar el agua, mientras Yuni buscaba entre las cosas para hacer algún tipo de Té, su familia era amante del té, así que tenían de todos los sabores.

—En la Preparatoria Namimori; está un poco cerca de la casa —dijo bajando la mirada viendo el agua como empezaba a burbujear un poco —, ¿te has decidido con el té?

—Oolong —dijo la chica con una sonrisa, sacando la pequeña caja mientras colocaba tres sobres en la mesa y los abría para echarlos en un pequeño recipiente que coloco encima de la jarra donde iba a echar el agua.

—Mama compro algunos flanes, es mejor sacar uno y colocarlo en un plato son de queso y creo que son los que están en la segunda gaveta de la nevera.

—Lo tengo —dijo Yuni dándose la vuelta, Kyoya acerco las manos a la olla con los guantes de cocina comenzando a echar el agua en la jarra viendo como estaba el té preparándose lentamente, mirando las hojas se empapaban de agua.

La pequeña coloco un flan de un tamaño medio en la mesa, y Kyoya la ayudo a colocarlos en los platos y luego servirlos al igual que colocaba algunos vasos bocabajo de la mesa y la jarra en el centro.

La puerta de la comida se abrió y por ella entro Fong con una sonrisa y su madre a su lado riendo, los dos miraron a los menores que tenían todo listo; estos sonrieron y les señalaron que el baño estaba listo, los hermanos Hibari fueron a tomar un baño y su madre se quedo para terminar de arreglar aquella merienda de tarde. Todos disfrutaron del flan de queso y los pequeños animales también disfrutaron de este con un poco de leche; luego todos se fueron a dormir, las pequeñas criaturas optaron por dormir en la habitación de Kyoya y los demás cada uno en su habitación.

Esa misma noche, Kyoya se estaba removiendo en la cama.

**—_Mi stai facendo perdere tempo, fare la tua mente ora... máster_ (1) —una voz masculina pero melodiosa se escuchaba en la cabeza del pelinegro, este seguía moviéndose incomodo en la cama estirando su mano —. _questo è davvero importante per tutti ... per il mondo _(2)_ —_aquella voz siguió hablando a el oído del chico, este abrio sus ojos y observo a una persona caminar delante de este, tenía una capa en su espalda y su cabello era peinado desafiando la gravedad, cuando el joven giro el rostro sus ojos eran de un color naranja y brillaban con fervor, el rostro comenzó a alejarse y sus labios se abrieron —. Despierta… Hibari Kyoya. **

—Quien… quien eres —susurro entre el sueño el chico, cuando su mano la estiro para alcanzarlo sintió algo suave que estaba apretando, el chico abrió los ojos soñoliento y miro a su madre delante de él con un tic en la ceja —. Buenos días… madre.

— ¿Puedes quitar tu mano de mis senos? —El chico reacciono y sonrojado guardo su mano rápidamente, la mujer suspiro y se sentó a su lado —, ¿estás bien?, te vi desesperado.

—Solo tuve un sueño extraño, alguien me estaba hablando en italiano —dijo colocando su mano en su cabeza —, seguramente es aquel documental que vi sobre la torre pisa —dijo levantándose, su madre rio divertida y se levanto de la cama.

—Está listo el desayuno, y tú primer día de escuela comienza hoy —dijo feliz la mujer golpeando sus dos manos con una sonrisa, despareció de la habitación y se fue tarareando una melodía, el chico se volvió a tirar a la cama y cerro sus ojos.

**_"¿Para el mundo?"_****, fue lo único que entendí…** —pensó, recordando las últimas palabras.

**.::.**

**Un castaño estaba corriendo por un lugar realmente amplio, sus ojos estaban ardiendo en un fuego realmente poderoso evitando a toda cosa una gran cantidad de demonios que estaban saliendo del suelo, sus manos ardieron en un intenso fuego de un hermoso color rojizo que brotaron de su mano quemando por completo a todos los que estaban saliendo de este; el chico termino en el suelo y su mano se levanto para terminar con la vida del demonio que estaba delante de este, pero su rostro comenzó a cambiar tomando la forma de un humano que lo dejo helado, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse tieso, sus manos comenzaron a moverse por sí solas y termino arrodillado delante de aquella persona. **

**—Máster, Bienvenido —fueron las palabras del castaño. Este levanto la mirada y unos ojos metalizados lo hechizaron. **

—Tsuna… Tsuna —una voz estaba entrando por los oídos de un adormilado chico que se estaba revolcando en su cama, el hombre se cruzo de brazos y miro con el ceño fruncido a su "hijo" —. ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi! ¡Levántate en este momento! ¡Tu madre no irá a la escuela sola! —el grito que pego el hombre fue realmente fuerte, el chico abrió lentamente un ojo y se quedo observando a su tutor durante un largo rato y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres la mama?, Reborn…

— ¡Soy la mama cuando quiero! ¡Y soy el papa cuando lo merezco! ¡Ahora levántate! Te he hecho tu comida favorita ~ —dijo cambiando de voz al final para mover su cuerpo como gusano, el castaño lo observo durante un rato y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza lo que hizo que el hombre frunciera el ceño —. Tsuna…

—Sí, ya voy…. Ya voy —dijo con mala gana.

El hombre cerró la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la casa. El hombre era bastante alto y su cuerpo estaba bastante formado, un hombre impotente que pone a la gente a temblar con solo una mirada, su piel morena y refrescante con una pizca de calidad y hermosura, sus ojos eran rasgados de un hermoso color negro mientras que s cabello caía en puntas en la parte de atrás con dos patillas onduladas a los lados. Portaba un sombrero con una franja naranja al igual que su camisa anaranjada y el resto de su traje era negro. Encima de la camisa remangada tenía un delantal de color rosa que decía "Mama Reborn" mientras tenía en sus manos unos vasos que colocaba en la mesa y uno decía "Mama y Papa" y el otro decía "Hijo". **_Reborn Sawada_**, un hombre con muchos años y alguien que realmente poseía algo en mente, tanto que sus secretos y sucesos eran un misterio, que se descubrirían con él tiempo.

El sonido de las escaleras le hizo girar su cuerpo para mirar a su "hijo" bajar las escaleras, vestía un jean oscuro con una camisa y un chaleco que le quedaba ancho, y en su cuello tenía un par de anteojos que colgaban, el chico realmente era hermoso y por la anchura de la camisa se hacía ver grueso pero para nada lo era, de hecho su cuello permitía ver lo delgado y bien hermoso que tenia las fracciones, de unos ojos grandes de color avellana casi llegando a un hermoso caramelo mientras su cabello era marrón peinado en todas las direcciones, el chico dirigió un mano a sus labios y la abrió lentamente dejando salir un bostezo, al ver sus labios alargados y su ceño fruncido. **_Tsunayoshi Sawada_**; el hijo adoptivo de Reborn, cuando era pequeño perdió a sus verdaderos padres y el pelinegro tomo su potestad familiar, para cuidar de este, aunque no lo parezca tiene doble personalidad; una falsa y la real.

—Buenos días, Tsuna. Mami Reborn ha hecho tu desayuno favorito —el castaño dirigió una mirada a la mesa y se sentó.

—Reborn, este es tú, desayuno favorito.

—Mami… —dijo sonriendo.

—Mami… Reborn… este es tú maldito desayuno favorito —le contesto mirándolo a los ojos, el hombre sonrío con diversión, y el castaño dirigió una mano al pan que estaba en el centro y lo baño con los huevos revueltos comenzando a comer —. Tuve un sueño —Reborn levanto una ceja —, soñé con Máster —las expresiones del hombre cambiaron radicalmente.

— ¿Cómo cuando soñaste que te encontrabas con él en Namimori? —el castaño asintió, y dirigió una mano a la mesa —. Entonces, ¿está cerca?

—Quien sabe, estoy cansado de vivir en esta estúpida ciudad; lo único que consigo es ganarme enemigos por donde pise —dijo mordiendo su pan, para Tsuna, sus "enemigos" eran todas las personas que se acercaban a él para ser amigos, así que radicalmente tenía unos cuantos "enemigos"

—No se sabe cuándo, pero lo vamos a encontrar —dijo el hombre tranquilo, colocando sus manos en la mesa —. No sabemos cuándo van a despertar… y si lo hacen antes de que encontremos a esa persona será tarde.

—Bien, me iré adelantando.

— ¿Eh?

—Tengo limpieza en el salón; no voy a llegar tarde —dijo levantándose y tirando la servilleta a la mesa luego de limpiarse, se subió los botones de la camisa y se amarro la chaqueta hasta arriba para colocarse unos grandes lentes que le cubrían la mitad de la cara, el chico trago seco y abrió lentamente sus labios que temblaron un poco —. Ya… ya me voy… Reborn —dijo con una voz afilada parecida a la de un niño que corre peligro y comenzó a caminar como tonto, aquella elegancia de hace unos minutos se había perdido.

**.::.**

El pelinegro iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Namimori, mirando todo con interés, hace algunos momentos su hermano mayor se separo con Yuni ya que la universidad queda continua de la secundaria de la chica; mientras que él se dirigía a la preparatoria de Namimori. Metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar su celular y mirar con interés la hora que estaba marcando aquello, sus ojos se abrieron como plato después de todo le habían dicho que tenía que llegar mucho antes de que el timbre sonara, por lo que sus piernas comenzaron a acelerar la velocidad, tomo uno de los postes de luz para girar pero su cuerpo choco contra otro y cayeron disparados en diferentes secciones, el pelinegro dirigió una mano a su frente sobándola, mientras abría lentamente los ojos a ver quien se había tropezado con él.

—Lo siento no me fije por donde iba —dijo el pelinegro tratando de levantarse y estiro su mano para que el ajeno la tomara y quedo observando a un castaño que se estaba sobando la barbilla, más pequeño que el pelinegro con unos grandes anteojos y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el golpe.

—Fue… mi culpa —dijo levantando la mirada y se topo con dos pozos negros observándolo, el pelinegro le estiro la mano y cuando el castaño fue a tomarla una corriente caliente quemo las manos de los dos que hizo que separaran sus manos y se miraran a los ojos.

—Sentiste… ¿eso?

—Que cosa… —trato de sonar indiferente cuando se levanto y sacudió su ropa —, me tengo que ir —dijo dándose una vuelta por donde había venido para tomar otra ruta distinta al pelinegro que se quedo observando al castaño, luego reacciono y comenzó a correr para llegar a la escuela.

**¡¿Qué fue eso?!** —pensaba alarmado el castaño agarrando su mano al ver que todavía estaba ardiendo —. **¿Ese chico?, ¿Lo encontré?...**

Cuando se giro a ver ya no estaba, frunció el ceño y golpeo sus dos mejillas comenzando a caminar, sin importar la mirada de la gente a los alrededores, estaba tan concentrado que fingir ser el Dame-Tsuna se le había pasado.

**.::.**

El castaño caminaba por las calles mordiendo su uña y perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no sentía la mirada de los estudiantes sobre él, usualmente Tsunayoshi era un idiota y tonto que tropezaba con lo que fuera y no caminaba con elegancia ni su semblante jamás estaba serio; pero en esos momentos era completamente lo contrario, al parecer el suelo estaba completamente liso para él su espalda recta y su semblante tan serio que pareciera que intentara un asesinato.

— ¡Tsuna-kun! —el castaño siguió caminando a pesar del grito, no es que lo ignoraba simplemente el grito no le llegaba hasta sus oídos —. ¿Tsuna-kun? —La mano de una persona quedo en su hombro y el chico reacciono girando a ver a la persona que le estaba hablando, con una pequeña sonrisa —, ¿estás bien?, Tsuna-kun.

—Si… estoy bien… Kyoko-chan —dijo el chico tratando de colocar una pequeña pero tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

La chica que estaba a su lado coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda y le dedico una gran sonrisa. La chica tenía el cabello corto de un hermoso color castaño y unos grandes ojos del mismo color un poco más oscuros, con rostro delgado y fileño, parecía una perfecta y hermosa modelo, con un cuerpo lindo y bastante hermoso. La chica vestía un pantalón negro más debajo de las rodillas amarrada con unas pequeñas cuerdas y unas botas un poco altas de color marrón con detalles café, una blusa manga larga como si fuese un vestido de color piel con rosa en el centro. **_Kyoko Sasagawa_**, una de los amigos de Tsunayoshi.

— ¡Kyoko! —el grito de un hombre los hizo girar hacia donde llegaba corriendo un hombre alto con un cuerpo bien formado, el castaño rodo los ojos por el griterío y la chica rio divertida —. ¡Sawada! ¡Te doy unos EXTREMOS buenos días!

—Buenos días, Ryohei —saludo el castaño arreglando sus gafas y suprimiendo un suspiro de frustración.

El chico era alto, un poco más alto que Tsunayoshi –_realmente todos son más altos que este chico_- de cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color, con unas cejas gruesas pero no al grado de exagerar su piel un poco bronceada por el sol que toma todos los días y una banda en su nariz, sus manos están vendadas y tiene unos guantes negros en sus manos; vestía una sudadera de color rojo junto a una musculosa blanca y un buzo del mismo color que la sudadera mientras esta delante de aquellos dos chicos trotando. **_Ryohei Sasagawa_**, el hermano mayor de la pequeño Kyoko y otro de los amigos de Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Hoy también te toca limpieza, Tsuna-kun? —el chico asintió y sus pasos comenzaron a ser más torpes, mientras caminaba a la par con los hermanos Sasagawa —, creo que hay que apresurarnos, antes de que Reborn-sensei nos regañe —la chica tomo la mano del castaño y comenzó a correr al igual que su hermano, el castaño corría como un idiota más atrás de ellos mientras era jalado, este reprimió un suspiro y unos insultos contra el mundo mientras seguía fingiendo.

Los pasos por los pasillos eran rápidos los dos chicos llegaron a su aula y se despidieron del hermano mayor de la chica mientras entraban Kyoko comenzó a hablarle sobre muchas cosas al castaño que solo la escuchaba mientras limpiaba el tablero y sacudía los borradores, pensando todavía en aquel encuentro de la mañana, realmente le estaba volviendo loco lo caliente que sus manos se habían puesto y sobre todo la reacción al ver los ojos de ese chico.

**Ese niño… ¿Sera el máster?... no puede ser cierto… ¿O sí? **—Aquellos pensamientos estaban invadiendo tanto su cabeza que no podía dejar de concentrarse.

—Tsuna-kun, ¿me estas escuchando?

—Si… —contesto con inercia, colocando los borradores en el tablero y caminando para tomar las flores —, iré a cambiar el agua —aviso mientras salía del aula, la pequeña castaña lo miro con las mejillas infladas por ser completamente ignorada por el ajeno.

**Tengo que hablar con Reborn…**—pensaba pasando por unos salones hasta dirigirse a los baños donde vacio el agua y la lleno con una nueva y comenzó a caminar de nuevo al salón de clases.

La primera hora paso completamente normal, para la extrañeza de todos los alumnos Reborn no asistió a la primera clase, ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera. Estaban corriendo las clases porque el maestro no había llegado. Eso era bastante extraño, incluso para el castaño, que al no ver a su "padre" realmente se veía de una manera u otra rara.

—Qué raro, Reborn-sensei no ha llegado. Dame-Tsuna, ¿tu padre está enfermo? —la pregunta de aquel chico saco de sus pensamientos al castaño que giro a verlo y negó suavemente, no sabía ni siquiera él, porque no estaba.

La puerta se abrió y por esta entro Reborn con semblante serio y frío, todos se callaron automáticamente y Tsuna lanzo un suspiro girando su rostro hacia un lado mirando hacia afuera después de todo se sentaba alado de la ventana; el hombre camino hasta colocarse detrás del escritorio y una sonrisa sínica se amplió en sus labios asustando a todos los estudiantes _–menos a Tsuna-_

—Bueno, al parecer han tenido un día exhaustivo se ven todos con ganas de hablar —los estudiantes tragaron seco —, es cierto que no llegue porque no quería pero también es porque tengo algo que mostrarles; un nuevo estudiante —todos se asombraron, y no era de esperarse después de todo era raro que entraran estudiantes a mitad de semestre —Hibari, adelante.

La puerta se abrió y los ojos del castaño recorrieron a la persona de la mañana sus ojos se abrieron al igual que sus labios, Reborn miro a su pequeño niño y frunció el ceño al ver que su mirada se estaba comiendo al pelinegro lo que lo enojo, pero la expresión que tenía en su rostro era diferente, tanto así que levanto una ceja por la curiosidad.

—Preséntate —ordeno el mayor.

—Mi nombre es Kyoya Hibari, vengo de Tokyo. Un gusto conocerlos a todos —dijo mirando al salón de clases y pasando su mirada por todos y quedo observando al castaño con el que tropezó en la mañana con curiosidad, este al notar que su mirada era devuelta giro el rostro hacia la ventana de nuevo, el calor de su mano estaba creciendo.

**¿Qué está pasando?** —pensó frunciendo el ceño.

El tiempo en la escuela paso realmente rápido para el pelinegro quien se había hecho amigo de la mayoría de chicos que estaban, mientras que Tsunayoshi se sentaba apartado de todos como era natural, con Kyoko, Hana –_que era la novia de Ryohei_- y Haru –_quien era su otra amiga_-

**_Hana Kurokawa_**, una hermosa mujer alta de piel un poco bronceada con ojos grandes de color marrón, su cabello era de la misma forma largo y caía ondulado hasta la mitad de su espalda, la mujer tenía un cuerpo bonito y era bastante madura para su edad, a decir verdad era una de las personas que mejor le caía a Tsuna, y siempre se preguntaba como fue que se enamoro del hermano mayor de Kyoko, pero como decía el dicho "_el amor apendeja_" la mujer vestía una falda de color negro con unas medias altas, una camisa manga larga blanca y un chaleco rosa encima, su cabello al frente era dividido por la mitad. Estaba delante del castaño que jugaba con la comida, el bento que le había dado su padre.

Por otra parte, **_Haru Miura_**; una hermosa chica con aspecto femenino y bastante hermosa de grandes ojos de color marrón y cabello de un color oscuro como el negro amarrado en una alta coleta de lado, estaba riendo emocionada mientras comía tranquilamente de su bento. La chica de piel un poco blanquecina y bronceada era el centro de atención junto a Kyoko por ser las dos la capitana del club de atletismo y el club de porrismo, respectivamente. La chica vestía una blusa sin mangas de color negro debajo de un blusón más grande de color rosa que le quedaba un poco ancho y tenia las mangas largas hasta sus codos, con un short de color negro y unas medias fucsias del mismo color que el blusón con algunos círculos.

Sawada que observaba de reojo al nuevo que estaba sentado junto a Kusakabe Tetsuya un hombre bastante alto de piel de color morena, sus cejas gruesas pero sin exagerar, tenía un peinado rebelde de color negro con un gran fleco hacia adelante, como todo un delincuente, con una rama en sus labios y su ceño estaba fruncido, el hombre hablaba animadamente con el pelinegro que simplemente escuchaba las indicaciones ajenas y asentía estando de acuerdo, lo que más caracterizaba a ese hombre era su barbilla.

—Sawada, ¿estás bien? —fue la pregunta que salió de los labios de Hana, el chico reacciono y parpadeo dejando que los palillos quedaran en el bento.

—No tengo apetito —dijo indiferente levantándose de la mesa, las tres se asombraron un poco por el cambio del castaño, este se levanto y se giro con el bento en sus manos y comenzó a caminar algunos chicos se dieron cuenta de esto y metieron el pie al chico; todos esperaban que cayera pero Tsuna fue más rápido y esquivo aquella pierna con maestría sorprendiendo a todos y saliendo del aula de clases dejando salir un largo suspiro de sus labios.

**Que fastidiosos son. **

El aula quedo en silencio, y el castaño no apareció más durante el resto de las clases. Sawada Tsunayoshi; si que estaba extraño ese día.

**.::.**

La noche cayo, y en el templo de los Hibari se encontraban los tres hermanos acostados en unos puff, Fong estaba en un puff de color rojo con una bebida en su mano; al parecer era Coca-Cola, Yuni estaba en el centro con un puff de color blanco y un té frío en su mano, mientras que Kyoya estaba en un puff de color morado con Hibird en su cabello dormido y Roll en sus piernas, el pelinegro tenía sus manos en las espinas del puerco espín, que realmente no le lastimaban absolutamente nada al contrario, hacían sentir cómodo al pequeño animal. Alado de Fong había un puff vacio de color azul claro mientras que alado de Kyoya estaba un puff de color Azul oscuro también vacio, y los tres miraban interesantes la televisión.

—Kyo-chan, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de ir al súper mercado y comprar la salsa de soya?, al parecer se acabo —Aria salió de la cocina limpiando sus manos, el pelinegro estiro su cabeza hacia atrás e hizo mala cara al ver a su madre con esa típica sonrisa suya.

— ¿Para que necesitas la salsa de soya?

—Estamos de fiesta, Kyo-chan; celebrando que nos mudamos y que hicieron nuevos amigos al entrar a la secundaria, preparatoria y universidad; estoy orgullosa de mis hijos y quiero hacer Sukiyaki, pero no tengo salsa de soya.

— ¿Y porque no mandas a Fong, es el más viejo?

—Kyo-chan —la cuchara que Aria tenía en sus manos se doblo un poco, el pelinegro trago seco y se levanto como un resorte, a lo que sujeto con fuerza a Roll e Hibird se levanto un poco asustado por los movimientos.

—Enseguida voy… —se quejo por lo bajo tomando el dinero y saliendo por la puerta, la mujer miro a sus dos hijos y estos se levantaron para entrar a la cocina y ayudar a su madre a cocinar, conocían esa sonrisa y no querían hacerla enojar, después de todo, Kyoya encendió el cerillo.

**.::.**

**¿Por qué tengo que ir a la tienda?, estoy cansado… ayer con la mudanza y hoy con la escuela… ¿Ella piensa que nosotros somos maquinas o qué?, Fong tiene más resistencia que yo… y al diablo dejaría que Yuni viniera a la tienda sola y de noche** —pensaba levantando su mirada hacia la luna —**, Esto parece una escena de terror **—pensó divertido el chico; al momento que cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos el chico sintió como si algo lo hubiera pateado, no una patada de un humano si no una corriente eléctrica llego hasta su cuerpo, tanto que se helo y comenzó a ver a todas partes buscando aquello que le estaba dando mala señal, la luna comenzó a teñirse de sangre y el pelinegro no pudo evitar morder su labio —**. ¿Qué está pasando? **—pensó.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y criaturas comenzaron a salir del suelo, Kyoya ahogo un grito de sorpresa y miedo, aquellas criaturas tenían un color oscuro y eran peludas, con varias marcas en su cuerpo de color sangre y al parece algo estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, tenían dos largos cuernos y dos más cortos más atrás de los largos sus grandes colmillos se le resaltaban al igual que sus dos ojos carmín y un ojo más largo en la frente, sin nariz, como si fuera aquella muestra de lo que sería el cráneo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —reacciono al tiempo antes de que terminaran de salir y emprendió a correr por todo el oscuro parque, ¿estaba solo?, lo estaba no había nadie más a los alrededores e incluso la tienda estaba sola cuando llego, por eso deseaba llegar rápido a casa.

Entre lo que corría el pelinegro una mano salió del suelo sujetando su pierna, Kyoya reacciono y cayó al suelo, la bolsa que tenía en manos salió volando y se estrello contra el suelo al igual que su cuerpo, trato de levantarse y giro lentamente el rostro viendo un demonio realmente aterrador que estaba jalando al chico hasta acercarlo a él. Cualquiera en esos momentos huiría y se moriría del susto, pero él no… era Kyoya Hibari… ¡Estaba peor que muerto! El chico comenzó a alejarse de este y a patear el rostro del demonio para que lo soltara, lo consiguió y se levanto rápidamente para seguir con su carrera pero un montón comenzó a rodearlo.

—Aléjense… —susurro, las manos de Kyoya temblaron y se colocaron a su alrededor, el cuerpo de este comenzó a ser cubierto por una gran fuerza de viento, tanto que su ropa se movía en todas las direcciones, su frente comenzó a ser alumbrada por una llama en forma de arcoíris, que comenzó a tomar la forma de muchos colores y termino con un color plateado realmente hermoso y brillante, y en el centro un circulo que era rodeado por muchos otros colores —. ¡Aléjense de mí! —grito con fuerza cuando unas grandes cuchillas de viento cortaron a todos los demonios que estaban a su alrededor, el chico miro sus manos con terror pero agradecimiento e iba a emprender la huida de nuevo cuando comenzaron a aparecer delante de su cuerpo y detrás.

La luna alumbro a un par de sombras que se encontraban en el parque. Las dos sombras observaban al chico que estaba siendo rodeado por un montón de demonios, uno de ellos suspiro y movió su mano lentamente quitando el par de anteojos que tenía en el rostro y luego paso a quitarse el chaleco que tenia quedando en una camisa de color blanca, metió sus dos manos en el bolsillo y saco una especie de guantes.

—Tsunayoshi, ¿estás seguro?

—Silencio Reborn, lo he terminado de comprobar. Es él.

De la frente del castaño comenzó a aparecer una llama de color anaranjada, casi pura como si fuese el propio rojo puro, los guantes negros que se coloco en sus manos comenzaron a tomar otra forma y se encendieron en una llamar ardiente de fuego. El chico se propulso con las llamas y cayó en el centro del parque exclusivamente delante del pelinegro que se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo pequeño delante de él.

—Ardan en el infierno, invocaciones de Damon Spade —cuando dijo aquellas pequeñas palabras una gran propulsión de fuego quemo a todo lo que estaba a los alrededores, todos los demonios comenzaron a arder en un potente fuego que salió desde los pequeños brazos de ese chico. Kyoya termino en el suelo sujetando este con fuerza al ver a un hombre que estaba expulsando fuego de sus manos, el chico cerro sus puños y salto golpeando con una pierna a un grupo de demonios que estaban acercándose a un pelinegro choqueado y luego termino con un rodillazo al que estaba detrás de este.

Los ojos del castaño cuando giraron a ver al pelinegro eran anaranjados y con una fuerte muestra de seriedad. El fuego que estaba en su frente comenzó a apagarse y sus guantes volvieron a ser negros, el pelinegro quedo helado al ver que la luna volvía a ser del mismo color y el castaño se arrodillo delante de este.

—Lo he estado esperando todo este tiempo, Máster —fueron las palabras del castaño, el pelinegro estaba choqueado y este levanto su mirada mostrando su par de ojos color avellana —, estoy ofreciendo mi vida y mis poderes; solo para usted. Hibari Kyoya —hay… comenzó su aventura.

* * *

**DICCIONARIO **

**(1) Estás perdiendo el tiempo, toma una decisión ahora... Maestro. **

**(2) Esto es realmente importante para todos ... para el mundo**

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

La verdad es que les había mencionado lo de la nueva historia con demonios y eso; pero resulta que me ha dado paja hacer a Tsuna como un protagonista de nuevo (?) así que me he tomado la libertad de que esta vez sea el maestro Kyoya Hibari. Con un Tsunayoshi como les encanta a ustedes Tsundere de pies a cabeza. Esta vez es hora de que Kyoya sea llamado Máster y se envuelva en una aventura con demonios *-* tengo tantas ideas para este Fic, que espero que les guste.

Si hay algún problema u eso me avisan :'D

Oh si, Aria, Fong y Yuni me parecieron perfectos para la familia de Kyoya, no se porque cuando comience a escribir me llegaron esas dos a la mente, junto al pelinegro. En este fic Fong es de personalidad juguetona con sus hermanos; se habrán dado cuenta, pero los tres se quieren demasiado -si lo notaron- O si, también describí como conoce a Roll y a Hibird :'D espero que les haya gustado.


	2. ¿Maestro de los elementos?

I Arco

Capítulo Dos.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: A Hell of love.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas secundarias: 10069 (Byakuran Gesso/Rokudou Mukuro); 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); RL (Reborn /Lambo Bovino); XS (Xanxus/Squalo Superbi); D00 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato) –_amo esta pareja no sé porque_-; BF (Belphegor Knives/Fran Hellín).

Roces: D18 –_falso_- 6918; R27 –fraternal-; 6927; 1800.

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

**Pensamiento de los personajes||Recuerdos||Sueños **–_especificare cual es cada uno-_

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano_.**

(Letras~): Traducción de Italiano o cualquier idioma. _–si cambie porque me daba flojera ponerlo al final del capítulo y de pronto se me olvida-_

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard (en exceso); Tal vez Yuri –_sigo pensando en esto_ _seriamente_-

Summary: Hibari Kyoya regreso a su familia a la ciudad natal de su madre; resulta que al llegar conoce a un castaño que le colocara la vida de cabeza, ¿Guardianes? ¿Control de los elementos? ¿Magia? ¿Demonios? ¿El maestro de los guardianes de la tierra? ¿Qué es todo lo que tiene que resolver Kyoya para salvar el mundo?, o se olvidara de todo y que este se hunda en el infierno.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_¿Maestro de los elementos?_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

—Lo he estado esperando todo este tiempo, Máster —fueron las palabras del castaño, el pelinegro estaba choqueado y este levanto su mirada mostrando su par de ojos color avellana —, estoy ofreciendo mi vida y mis poderes; solo para usted. Hibari Kyoya.

—Eso es mucha formalidad, incluyendo si viene de ti, Tsuna —una voz resonó en la parte de atrás del castaño, este pequeño chasqueo la lengua y se levanto sacudiendo sus rodillas luego de que su tutor caminara hasta su lado y observara al chico que estaba en el suelo asombrado, con los ojos abiertos como plato mirando a los dos sujetos delante de él.

—Reborn-sensei… ¿Tsunayoshi Sawada?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Oh genial, este nació idiota —dijo con sarcasmo el castaño para rodar los ojos, Reborn soltó una larga carcajada y el pelinegro seguía tirado en el suelo y frunció el ceño.

— ¿A quién le llamas idiota? —el castaño giro su rostro mirándolo seriamente, este se helo por la forma en la cual lo estaba mirando, Reborn golpeo la cabeza del castaño y este lanzo un suspiro de sus labios.

—Olvídalo, levántate Hibari —ordeno el castaño tendiéndole la mano, este ni siquiera se atrevió a hacerlo, el castaño levanto una ceja y este frunció el ceño.

—La vez pasada que te tendí mi mano me quemaste.

—No lo hice a propósito, seguramente fue reacción a que tu eres el maestro —el pelinegro levanto una ceja y el castaño se agacho para mirarlo a los ojos —, lo hiciste con el viento, también lo podrás hacer con el fuego y los demás elementos —Kyoya volvió a levantar su otra ceja y este se quedo observándolo.

—Maestro de que…

—Mañana, ve a la estación principal de Namimori, iremos a un lugar especial —ordeno Reborn, el pelinegro frunció el ceño y el castaño se estiro —, ahora no podemos hablar; la noche es de ellos.

Cuando salieron esas palabras el pelinegro se congelo totalmente y trago seco.

— ¿Cuál estación principal?

—La de la calle 98 con la avenida 30. Estaremos esperándote afuera; no te preocupes por los apuntes de clase —comento con tranquilidad mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillo —, el único que coloca una cantidad de tarea ira con nosotros, así que estarás bien; no faltes que esto es importare y por cierto; no andes solo por las calles si no quieres que te ataquen de nuevo.

— ¡¿Me atacaran de nuevo?!

—Ya te lo dijo Tsunayoshi, si no quieres que te ataquen de nuevo vete para tu casa rápido. Nosotros nos vamos —la mano de Reborn se elevo en el aire, y una sombra cubrió a los dos que los hizo desaparecer. El pelinegro seguía choqueado en el suelo.

**¡¿Me atacaran si me quedo aquí?!** —con ese pensamiento rápidamente se levanto y corrió hacia adelante y se acordó de algo —**. La salsa de soya… ¿los demonios? O ¿mi madre enojada?... diablos… prefiero a los demonios **—pensó con su cuerpo helado de terror y corriendo de nuevo hacia la tienda.

En una sombra alejada se encontraba Tsunayoshi encima de un árbol cruzado de brazos mirando por donde se había movido el pelinegro, debajo de este estaba Reborn con una sonrisa burlona mirando a su _hijo_.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Cuidando a ese idiota, regresa. Lo escoltare hasta su casa.

—Lo hubieras hecho desde el principio.

—Mi fuego no lo soporta —Reborn levanto una ceja y Tsuna extendió su mano hacia adelante —, todavía no lo acepta… es imposible que ese niño aprenda a controlar el fuego en tan poco tiempo; me ha llevado años hacer que el fuego de **_Primo Fuoco_** (Primer fuego) sea fácil para mí, pero se mueve de una manera irregular.

—El fuego es el elemento más fuerte de todos los guardianes; es de esperarse que no sea fácil para él controlarlo —dijo con tranquilidad Reborn, mientras sus piernas eran cubiertas por una sombra que fue subiendo completamente a su cuerpo —, iré a la casa. Tendré la cena lista cuando llegues~ —y desapareció luego de su voz chillona al final.

El castaño por otra parte frunció el ceño y levanto su mano que estaba todavía caliente, su fuego no aceptaba al maestro o seguía sin aceptar al guardián, a él que lo controlaba, bajo su mano dejando que flotara en aquel espacio vacío y cerro sus ojos; al abrirlos sus piernas se movieron entre los árboles con rapidez, como si de un gato se tratase; cruzándose de brazos observando con interés la entrada de la tienda, esperando que Hibari Kyoya saliera de nuevo.

El pelinegro salió y levanto la bolsa y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el castaño el cual lo observaba de lejos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a saltar entre los árboles, al ritmo del viento el pelinegro corría entre los callejones con rapidez cuando llego hasta la entrada de su casa, el castaño se bajo del árbol observando al pelinegro que abría las rejas del templo y miraba hacia todas partes.

**¿Qué es idiota?, con este gran poder mágico los demonios jamás se acercara** —pensó frunciendo el ceño, levanto su vista y observo las nubes moviéndose con lentitud, había una gran barrera puesta en el templo, tanto que incluso para él era imposible acercarse tanto.

— ¿Buscas algo? —una voz recorrió su piel y se erizo completamente, cuando se giro de medio lado se topo con una sonrisa arrogante de lado.

Los labios del castaño se abrieron pero se cerraron de nuevo cuando golpeo la palma de aquel hombre que trato de tocar su hombre, este amplio una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y Tsunayoshi dio un salto hacia atrás, al verlo bien con el resplandor de la luna se quedo helado y automáticamente giro su rostro hacia el chico que intentaba abrir con dificultad el candado del templo, con solo una de las lámparas principales encendidas.

— ¿Hibari?

— ¿Eres amigo de mi hermano? —pregunto, el castaño reprimió un suspiro de alivio, y solo asintió con lo que estaba diciendo —. Entonces que se tardara tanto fue tu culpa.

—Nos topamos en el parque, es algo torpe se cayó y tuvimos que regresar por las compras de nuevo —dijo con tranquilidad guardando sus manos en los bolsillos y dándose la vuelta —. Buenas noches.

—Espera, estamos a punto de tomar la cena, ¿quieres cenar con nosotros? —el castaño detuvo sus piernas y giro a ver al pelinegro que le dedicaba una sonrisa, este reprimió un suspiro de fastidio y giro a verlo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Le prometí a mi padre que cenaría con él!, es poco lo que pasamos juntos por el trabajo y la escuela, pero gracias —su sonrisa no se borro hasta que giro por completo su rostro y comenzaba a caminar entre los árboles.

—Que mala suerte~ —dijo Fong con diversión y dándose la vuelta para acercarse a su hermano que había abierto la reja —. ¡Kyoya! ¡Espera!

— ¡¿Fong?! ¡¿Qué haces afuera?!

—Mama me mando a buscarte, realmente está enfadada.

—Cuando venia por el parque me tropecé con un vagabundo que dormía, me toco regresar a la tienda y comprarle algo, o si no me iba a seguir —mintió rápidamente, su hermano comenzó a reír y cerró la puerta del templo para mirar de lejos la sombra que seguía en los arboles y guardándose las preguntas subiendo con su hermano que le iba contando un montón de cosas.

**.::.**

La mañana siguiente paso realmente rápido, al momento que Kyoya se despidió de sus hermanos tomo un rumbo distinto para ir a la estación de trenes que se encontraba mas lejos de la ciudad, sus piernas estaban doliéndole mientras se acercaba caminando, con sus manos en los bolsillos y respirando agitado, no había dormido en toda la noche por los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Kyoya ese día opto por algo más a su estilo, un pantalón de color gris ceñido a su cuerpo y un suéter de color blanco con grafitis de color gris a un lado del suéter, tenía sus grandes audífonos en su cuello y escuchaba música con cada paso que daba, y lo identificaba el palito de pocky que tenía en sus labios.

Pregunto a unas cuantas personas la dirección, hasta que logro ver el gran nombre de la estación, y se detuvo a no ver a nadie.

— ¿Puedo saber porque tienes que venir así vestido? —preguntaba una voz conocida para el pelinegro, este giro levemente el rostro y miro a los dos que se acercaban.

Reborn poseía el mismo traje con el que lo conoció, mientras que Tsunayoshi tenía un pantalón de color negro, un suéter de color blanco con las mangas más arriba de sus codos y una camisa sin botones de color verde que le quedaba algo ajustada y rebelde, a diferencia de la noche anterior tenia aquellos anteojos, pero al caminar alado de su padre no parecía el mismo de ayer.

— ¿Así como Reborn? —le pregunto con sequedad, el hombre rio y levanto la mirada al sentirse observado.

— ¡Hibari! —Tsunayoshi levanto la mirada y se topo con aquellos ojos metalizados que no lo habían dejado dormir, el chico con simpleza hizo una reverencia corta, aquel movimiento de rostro no paso desapercibido de Kyoya, esta vez estaba portando sus guantes negros y los tenía guardado dentro de su bolsillo.

—Buenos días, Reborn-sensei… Eh… ¿Tsunayoshi? —el chico levanto la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Reborn noto aquellos movimientos y trato de quitar al chico del medio, pero el castaño se empino un poco y abrió lentamente sus labios al parecer estaba ido, Kyoya se asombro por sus movimientos al sentir las manos del castaño sujetar sus hombros con delicadeza, los labios del castaño se acercaron al pocky con suficientemente capacidad y arranco un pedazo de chocolate de los labios del ajeno, el cual su piel comenzó a arder en un intenso rojizo.

Un tic se marco en la ceja de Reborn, Kyoya dio dos pasos para atrás completamente sonrojado y Tsuna dirigió una mano a su pocky mientras lo comenzaba a morder, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero ignoraba completamente lo que había hecho.

—Sa…Sawada… —tartamudeo el pelinegro, Tsuna levanto su vista topándose con los ojos metalizados ajenos que lo miraban con terror y luego giro a ver a Reborn que estaba con un tic en la ceja y un gran aura asesina.

— ¿Lo volví a hacer? —pregunto levantando una ceja, el pelinegro asintió mas sin embargo, el pelinegro menor se asombro por aquellas palabras que salieron del castaño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué volviste a hacer? —pregunto Kyoya, sus labios se abrieron un poco mas sin embargo, el pocky no callo el castaño bajo la mirada y giro su rostro sonrojado mirando hacia la carretera dando por claro que no iba a explicar nada.

—Adicción al chocolate —dijo Reborn, el pelinegro levanto una ceja y este prefirió explicarle —. Tsuna no es de las personas que come demasiado dulce, porque se controla; mas sin embargo, cuando huele algo que sea chocolate su cuerpo se mueve solo como si tuviera vida y toma solo un poco de esto; ya sea donde este el chocolate este tomara un pedazo hasta quedar satisfecho.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que él?... —el pelinegro no sabía cómo preguntar ajeno, Tsunayoshi levanto su rostro y lo fulmino con la mirada y este se termino de tragar el pocky —. Quiero que me expliquen qué fue lo que paso anoche —dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema, igual ese le estaba comiendo mas la cabeza que el tema de la adicción y el casi beso que le daba el castaño.

Entraron al tren mientras este comenzó a moverse directamente a un punto que estaba a lo lejos de Namimori, el castaño se cruzo de brazos y se ubico cerca de la puerta, Reborn se sentó y Kyoya se ubico a su lado, no había mucha gente, mas sin embargo, el castaño permanecía lejos del pelinegro, aunque era extraño, cuando sus manos tocaron sus hombros no sintió aquello que estaba molestándolo ayer, ¿sería porque estaba a punto de tomar algo que le gusta? O por otra razón, no le dio tanta cabeza a aquello y permanecía con su vista hacia afuera.

— ¿Y vamos?

—A una cabaña que está en el bosque —contesto con tranquilidad Reborn, este lo miro durante un tiempo y asintió lentamente, y giro a ver al castaño que estaba con los ojos cerrados, y callado.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo, que realmente me está comiendo la cabeza?

—Bueno, que la coma; no podremos hablar de eso aquí —dice con simpleza. El pelinegro se apoyo en el asiento del tren y quedo observando el bosque y como se estaba saliendo de las vías de la ciudad directamente hacia algún lugar cercano de Namimori.

Se bajaron en la estación la cual estaba completamente vacía, y comenzaron a caminar. Reborn y Tsuna iban adelante y Kyoya iba atrás de ellos dos para no perderse, sus audífonos estaban sonando por lo bajo haciendo que el silencio llegara a sus oídos para disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la música, el castaño quien iba adelante se encontraba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos giro a ver al pelinegro que tenía su mirada en otra parte, como si no estuviera ahí.

—Recuerdas algunas cosas.

—No es que lo haya olvidado, solamente me niego a recordarlo —el castaño sonrió levemente, lo comprendía de la misma manera, de hecho no habría nada que no entendiera. También se sentía de la misma forma, quería olvidar su pasado.

—Ya llegamos —el viento comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de los presentes, Reborn levanto su mano y cuando Kyoya piso dentro de un gran círculo su cuerpo sintió que se electrocutaba lentamente, el pelinegro giro a ver a todas partes porque lo mismo sucedió anoche —, no te preocupes, Hibari. Es una barrera —dijo Tsuna estirando sus manos para sentirse bien con el aire que emanaba la barrera tan pura como si fuera la naturaleza en sí, Kyoya también inhalo un poco de aquel aire y se sintió tranquilo.

Encima de la colina, el pelinegro logro divisar una hermosa cabaña de madera, de dos pisos y una gran chimenea hecha de piedra, la casa estaba cubierta por fuera de las hojas de los árboles que crecían a su alrededor, su techo era de un color negro liso y las escaleras que daban a la puerta de la entrada estaban cubiertas por arbustos y flores. El pelinegro mayor saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, por dentro se sentía un ambiente tranquilo y misterioso.

Con unos muebles alrededor de la chimenea y unos que otros cojines, el sol se colaba por las ventanas y todo lo que estaba alrededor estaba cubierto por un plástico que protegía completamente todos los muebles. Tsunayoshi entro y quito los plásticos de algunos muebles y se lanzo en uno de estos mientras colocaba su brazo en la cabecera de uno, Reborn por otra parte camino hasta una helera donde guardo algunas cosas que llevo para la comida y Kyoya miraba todo con curiosidad.

El pelinegro se sentó delante de Tsunayoshi en un sofá más grande y miraba hacia la azotea que se veía que había tiempo que no se utilizaba, una lata quedo en el brazo del sofá y el chico miro que era una Coca-Cola, este la tomo lentamente y una fue lanzada a los brazos de Tsunayoshi mientras el pelinegro sostenía otra.

Kyoya Hibari los miro a los dos e inhalo el suficiente aire.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me ataco ayer? ¿Por qué me quemaste cuando estuve a punto de tocarte? ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Por qué la luna se tiño de rojo? ¿Por qué razón estoy metido en todo esto? ¿Por qué de mi cuerpo salieron esas corrientes de aire? ¿Qué era lo que estaba en mi frente quemándome? ¿Por qué mi compañero de clase expulsa fuego por las manos? ¿Por qué sus ojos cambiaron de color? ¿Por qué apareció esa llama en su frente? ¿Por qué me llamo maestro? ¿Por qué me meten en todo esto? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esas criaturas? ¿Elementos? ¿Guardianes? ¿Mundo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer con eso? Y porque… ¿Me tratas con tanta indiferencia pero a la vez respeto? —el chico dejo que el aire que estaba acumulado dentro de su cuerpo saliera lentamente de sus labios.

Por otra parte Tsunayoshi y Reborn se lo quedaron mirando en absoluto silencio, el pelinegro mayor quería tirarle la lata en la cabeza, mientras que el castaño perdía la paciencia, ¿es que no había entendido que una por una? El menor trago una cantidad de aire y Reborn se dio cuenta de que él se haría cargo de las preguntas hechas por el ajeno.

—Te ataco un demonio, ya te explique que mis poderes reaccionaron a que tu eres el maestro, te acabo de decir que son demonios, la luna solamente reacciono a el aura negativa que poseían aquellos demonios, estas metido en todo eso porque eres la reencarnación de alguien muy importante, de tu cuerpo salieron esas corrientes de aire porque eres el maestro, en tu frente estaba la llama de los elementos, expulso fuego porque mi poder y la magia elemental que cubre mi cuerpo es de fuego, mis ojos cambian de color porque así son mis poderes, estaba en mi frente porque active mis poderes, te llamo maestro porque eres el maestro, nadie te está metiendo en esto a propósito estas dentro desde que naciste, tienes que ver mucho con esas criaturas, si existen muchos elementos por ende también guardianes, si no te preparamos mentalmente para esto el mundo será destruido, que tienes que hacer con eso sencillo tienes que cumplir tu rol como maestro y controlar todo los elementos y te trato con indiferencia y a la vez con respeto porque así soy yo, si te molesta; guárdatelas para ti solo.

Ya estaba más grave que antes, tenia incluso mucho más dudas a medida que el castaño le contesto absolutamente todas sus preguntas por otra parte Reborn estaba divirtiéndose donde estaba sentado, nadie sacaba de las casillas a Tsunayoshi ni lo hacía hablar tan rápido a parte del dúo ese.

—Me has dejado con más dudas —dijo susurrando… el castaño suspiro exasperado y el pelinegro soltó una carcajada.

— ¡¿Quieres explicarle tu joder?! —dijo señalando a Reborn, este miro al castaño y coloco la lata en la frente, el chico la cubrió y se sonrojo mientras giraba el rostro.

—Tranquilo Tsuna, es natural que este así de confundido; la continua noche que se muda de Tokyo lo atacan los demonios de Daemon, es obvio que este así de confundido a parte de que te vio utilizando tus poderes y él utilizo los poderes del elemento viento —el pelinegro asintió y el castaño se levanto del asiento saliendo de la casa con un portazo, el pelinegro mayor soltó un suspiro y Kyoya lo vio que se alejaba de la casa.

— ¿A dónde va?

—Hay un rio cerca, seguramente va a refrescarse —dijo tranquilo cruzando sus piernas —. Te voy a explicar, para que entiendas —dijo Reborn y se acomodo en su asiento.

"Hace años atrás, más de un siglo u dos siglos completos se desato una batalla entre humanos y demonios. Criaturas de la oscuridad que vivían en el infierno; comenzaron a rondar en la tierra sagrada e invadieron muchos lugares en la tierra. El líder de esta batalla fue llamado Lucifer"

El pelinegro se helo completamente al sentir que ese nombre le penetraba en lo profundo de su alama, el pelinegro mayor al darse cuenta de su reacción alargo una sonrisa; él era en realidad su reencarnación.

"Lucifer condujo a un sinfín de demonios para acabar con la vida humana que estaba en la tierra, mas sin embargo, no conto con que un grupo de híbridos; dos hermanos que eran mitad demonio y mitad humano lo detuvieran; la mayoría de demonios que confiaban en estos dos hermanos se unieron de su lado y lucharon durante 100 días y 100 noches contra Lucifer y su ejército"

Reborn cerró sus labios y los volvió a abrir, bebió un poco de gaseosa y se acomodo en su asiento para seguir con la historia.

"Luego de la lucha sobrevivieron solamente unos cuantos; logrando enviar a Lucifer al infierno, pero el demonio logro maldecir a uno de los hermanos, el más fuerte y soberbio. Se decía que cualquiera que estuviera en el camino de los siete pecados capitales caería en manos de aquel demonio y podría obedecer y distribuir todas sus órdenes. La maldición fue hecha y marco en su cuerpo un símbolo que significa _vida entregada_. La maldición consiste en que uno de sus hijos, en un futuro será considerado un demonio que llego al mundo para terminar lo que Lucifer no consiguió, el sello del diablo se efectuó, y la maldición fue completamente ignorada"

—Eso quiere decir que… —Reborn levanto su mano, el pelinegro guardo silencio y se acomodo en su asiento; nada de lo que estaba escuchando le gustaba, después de todo odiaba las historias de terror y desde él día anterior odiaba a los demonios.

"Los años seguían pasando, estos humanos se enamoraron de dos hermosas hermanas, ninfas del bosque. Humanas que vivían para la naturaleza y la naturaleza crecía y florecía gracias a ellas dos. Nunca habían conseguido dos hadas más perfectas para ellas; pero al ocultar su lado demonio la mentira entre ellos comenzó a crecer. El hermano mayor que era el honesto de los dos hermanos le conto a su pareja, su esposa lo que en realidad era y lo que había luchado años atrás. La mujer quien no era tonta le explico que todo lo que él le contaba se lo habían contado sus padres, que fueron demonios quienes estuvieron en la guerra. El menor de los hermanos oculto su identidad pero aun así su esposa lo amaba y lo respetaba. Años más tarde los dos hermanos lograron formar una familia. Leonard Tyler, el cual portaba el nombre del hermano mayor tuvo dos hijos uno de ellos fue llamado Alaude y su hermano menor Reborn"

Kyoya abrió sus ojos como plato al escuchar el otro nombre, el hombre dirigió su mano hacia arriba y lanzo un poco de fuego a la chimenea que comenzó a arder en llamas, el pelinegro miraba en la chimenea unos rostros que eran quemados y se escuchaban gritos de terror.

"El hermano menor, tuvo un hijo; Daemon Tyler, cuyo nombre fue cambiado por el mismo, denominándose así el demonio de los demonios, Daemon Spade"

El cuerpo de Kyoya entro en un trance, sus manos no paraban de temblar y la noche anterior había sentido la misma insatisfacción que sintió cuando escucho el nombre que salió de los labios del castaño. Estaba sudando, no estaba asustado, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, era como si… supiera lo que estaba pasando.

"Las dos familias eran bastante cercanas de hecho lo suficiente. Pero una noche el padre de Daemon… Elliot Tyler se entero de los sentimientos de su esposa por su hermano mayor, la locura lo consumió, soberbio y envidioso… la maldición del diablo estaba completando su vida y asesino a su hermano, quemando por completo la casa donde él y su familia vivían. Luciana quien era la mujer del bosque, logro escapar con sus dos hijos e implantarle la memoria de sus padres en sus mentes, Alaude quien era el mayor de los dos hermanos prometió cuidar al pequeño pelinegro de las garras de ese hombre. Luciana murió esa noche junto a su esposo y los dos hermanos escaparon"

—Reborn… ¿Tú eres? —el hombre coloco un dedo en sus labios y abrió sus ojos mirando al pelinegro que estaba apretando sus puños, decidió cerrar los ojos y seguir con la historia.

"Elliot se volvió loco y no solo mato a su hermano y a su familia si no que se asesino junto a su esposa. Daemon quedo completamente solo, con la idea de que su familia murió por el hermano mayor de su padre y hermana mayor de su madre. Daemon los maldijo esa noche, no pasaba día en que creciera el odio de ese hombre, no pasaba día en el que Daemon no los culpo, habiendo nacido como humano… se convirtió en un verdadero demonio; el peor demonio uno con un poder parecido al de Lucifer; y no habían híbridos que lo detuvieran"

La puerta de la casa se abrió alarmando a Kyoya, por ella entro Tsunayoshi que paso directamente a una bolsa que estaba en la mesa sacando comida para aves, algunas nueces y pan con la misma salió en dirección a algún lugar dejando el sitio completamente solo, el chico miro a Reborn que tenía el ceño fruncido y bebía lentamente aquella lata que tenía en sus manos.

"Los hermanos Tyler fueron encontrados por un demonio del bosque, en ese tiempo habían tanto demonios buenos como demonios malos; para la suerte de los hermanos cerca de un río habían demonios habitando, estos criaron a los dos hermanos implantándoles energía vital y conocimientos. Mas sin embargo, Daemon también fue encontrado por los seguidores de Lucifer, el cual fue influenciado por la oscuridad y término proclamando una guerra. Daemon reunió a los más fuertes demonios y los convirtió en sus guardianes"

El interés en el pelinegro creció notablemente, este apretó sus manos y siguió escuchando.

"El mundo estaba condenado, mas sin embargo, había un grupo de dos personas que podrían sellar al demonio que tenia Daemon en su cuerpo y esos dos eran personas que compartían su sangre. Alaude y Reborn. Pero para la sorpresa de los dos, uno de los chicos nació por completo como demonio. Luciana era en realidad un demonio de los bosques al igual que la madre de Daemon, Lourdes. Pero sin embargo, Reborn no había nacido por completo como demonio, lo que impidió que su ayuda fuera entera.

Al igual que a Daemon, le fueron otorgados guardianes a Alaude, demonios capaces de poder enseñar sus poderes y que luchen bajo el mando de la luz cegadora que desprendía aquel hombre. Así nacieron los guardianes de Alaude. El guardián del Fuego, el guardián del Aire, el guardián del Agua, el guardián del Plasma, el guardián de la Psiónica, el guardián de la Luz, el guardián de la Tierra, el guardián del Rayo, el guardián de la Jungla, el guardián del Hielo, el guardián de la Piedra y el guardián del Sonido.

Los guardianes se encargaron de enseñar a Alaude a controlar todos los elementos, su hermano Reborn también fue enseñado bajo la primacía del propio Alaude luego de manejar todos los elementos. Era un hombre maravilloso, honesto que siempre estaba para ayudar a las personas a pesar de lo que paso en su vida… era la propia Luz viviente en esos momentos"

Reborn cerró sus ojos y planto una sonrisa en su rostro, Kyoya seguía escuchando sin perder ningún momento en ver las emociones del hombre, permanecía callado observando cómo levanto una mano a su rostro permaneciendo en silencio, los minutos seguían pasando al igual que las horas, el sonido de los pájaros se escuchaban a los alrededores el hombre abrió sus ojos y decidió proseguir.

"La guerra estallo, Daemon vs Alaude. Guardianes de la oscuridad vs Guardianes de la luz. Demonios vs Demonios, o más bien… ¿ángeles caídos? Mucha gente fue alejada de esa batalla, como el Guardián de la Luz quien huyo del campo de batalla junto a el hermano menor del hombre que lucho durante días con aquel demonio" —Reborn apretó fuertemente su mano, de alguna forma Kyoya sentía las tremendas ganas de abrazar a ese hombre, tanto… —"Alaude murió en la guerra, mas sin embargo, logro sellar a Daemon Spade, bajo un conjuro escrito… el mismo el cual su padre y su tío sellaron a Lucifer pero sin embargo, el hechizo fue débil… Alaude era un experto para los elementos pero para hechizos mágicos y barreras al parecer Reborn tomo aquella posibilidad.

Alaude antes de morir utilizo el único conjuro que sabía, _si alguna vez el demonio volviera a amenazar el mundo, el reencarnaría en una persona completamente distinta sus guardianes e incluso el maestros reencarnarían para volver a detener a aquel demonio y evitar que se apoderen del mundo… _El mundo humano al cual amo con toda su alma, y el mundo humano que sus padres prepararon para él. Alaude murió con una sonrisa en el rostro. De lo que más se arrepintió, fue no cambiar el alma de Daemon, y regresarlo al camino del bien"

El hombre levanto su vista tendida hacia el techo, las aves dejaron de cantar y el hombre bajo la mirada hacia los ojos de Kyoya.

—Hibari Kyoya, tu eres la reencarnación de mi hermano, Alaude.

Lo presentía, los ojos de Kyoya se abrieron de par en par, y sus manos temblaron, dirigió estas a su rostro que estaban cayendo lagrimas, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con la historia de Reborn, como si la hubiera vivido años atrás, el hombre se levanto y camino hasta este y le desordeno su cabello.

—No tienes que llorar. Ya han pasado muchos años, pensé que esa maldición jamás se rompería porque fue hecha por él, mi hermano —sus ojos se cerraron y una sonrisa se coloco en sus labios —. Estarás pensando "¿_Por qué yo_?" realmente no sé porque tú fuiste el escogido por ser su reencarnación… pero, si vas a aceptar luchar a nuestro lado contra Daemon Spade y hacerlo descansar en paz…

El pelinegro bajo la mirada y se levanto de donde estaba, Reborn solo escucho que la puerta fue cerrada con fuerza, este se quedo mirando un retrato que estaba detrás de la heladera y la quito, dejando ver una pequeña fotografía hecha donde aparecía una persona idéntica a Kyoya Hibari, con el cabello rubio y ojos mas afilados del mismo color. A su lado se encontraba Reborn con una sonrisa en sus labios y abrazando al hombre que tenía una cara larga mirando hacia lo lejos. El hombre cerró sus ojos y lanzo un suspiro de sus labios.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Tsunayoshi, cubierto de hojas y unos que otros granos de arena.

—Acabo de ver al idiota de Hibari bajar la montaña con prisa, ¿le contaste todo? —Este se detuvo y miro a Reborn que estaba observando una foto, el castaño lanzo un suspiro y coloco su mano en la cadera —, Reborn, te estoy hablando.

—Cuando estemos solos llámame Mama Reborn —el castaño lanzo un suspiro de sus labios y rodo los ojos.

—Mama Reborn, Hibari huyo —este giro su cuerpo como un robot y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, el castaño estiro sus manos y el pelinegro comenzó a hacer su típico teatro —. ¿Lo dejaras así?

—Que el mismo decida las cosas, no podemos apurarlo, para cualquiera… esto es un pequeño trauma —el castaño apretó sus manos en un puño, y coloco su barbilla en la cabeza del pelinegro mordiendo su labio y luego miro hacia afuera.

—Espero que ese idiota no se pierda.

**.::.**

Un pelinegro llegaba cansado a la puerta de su casa, miro las escaleras con sufrimiento y comenzó a respirar un poco agitado, ¿es que acaso era idiota?, bueno si lo era en cierta parte. Se fue corriendo de la cabaña cuando ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, no llego a la estación de tren, siguió los rieles del tren por el bosque, se perdió por unos rieles viejos, le toco devolverse lo que le costó tres horas, de nuevo a seguir de cerca los rieles que estaban en uso llego a la estación de Namimori, al salir mucha gente lo miro raro por estar sucio y mal presentado, se cayó en el parque porque un vagabundo estaba dormido –_el karma devuelve todo_- le toco comprarle comida por haberlo tropezado, unos niños intentaron jugar con él, unas señoras lo tomaron como un infante abandonado y finalmente una hermosa chica trato de ayudarlo y este la espanto con sus ojos ¡¿Qué genial no?! El pelinegro abrió la puerta de su casa y comenzó a subir con lentitud las escaleras, si fuera él se arrastraría.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa la corrió y lo primero que recibió fue un golpe en la cabeza con una cuchara de su madre que tenía los ojos llorosos por el borde de la sala se asomaban Yuni y Fong, con una mirada preocupada y otra divertida y burlona, respectivamente.

— ¡Hibari Kyoya! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?! ¡Vienes sucio! ¡Cochino! ¡Cubierto de porquerías de la calle! ¡¿Y tarde?! ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?!

—Un cuarto para saber… —susurro, su madre frunció el ceño y golpeo de nuevo su cabeza.

— ¿Qué hora es querido? —pregunto girando a ver a su hijo mayor que saco su celular y sonrío.

—Siete y cuarenta, Mami—le contesto.

Kyoya lo fulmino con la mirada, y la mujer comenzó a zapatear el suelo, el chico bajo la mirada y mordió su labio, sabía que si mentía el karma lo iba a castigar de nuevo, pero si le contaba a su madre lo que paso ayer, lo que paso hoy lo iban a considerar como un loco y prefería que el karma le devolviera las consecuencias, pero esta vez, iba a ir con algo que incluso sonara creíble.

—Pensaba ocultártelo —dijo suavemente, su madre levanto una ceja y sus hermanos se acercaron un poco para escuchar, el pelinegro giro el rostro sonrojado, buscando que su mente le diera ideas para poder planear la tensión del ambiente —, entre… a un club escolar —dijo suavemente, su madre levanto una ceja y sus hermanos abrieron la boca en una perfecta O ¡¿Hibari Kyoya?! ¡¿Club escolar?!

Aria comenzó a reimplantarse esa idea, su hijo, aquel chico que tenía solamente amigos en la escuela, odiaba las multitudes y por ende no entraba a club aunque ella se lo rogara ¡¿Estaba en uno?! Algo la emociono de sobre manera, lo que ocasiono que lo mirara seriamente.

—El club pronto hará una interpretación, por ende… me dijeron que tenía que estar preparado. Soy el único que ha entrado a mitad de una gala y me dijeron que era perfecto para un… _papel_ por esa razón, me he tardado tanto, puliéndome y entrenando.

—Estoy orgullosa hijo —el chico intento disimular cuando su madre lo abrazo y lo beso —. ¿En qué club estas?

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Kyoya creció, su madre levanto una ceja al igual que sus hermanos, este giro el rostro tratando de ignorar aquello, su madre rio un poco y Fong frunció las cejas.

—Está bien, no me digas. Pero pronto me enterare, que sea un secreto hasta que la presentación sea hecha, ¿de acuerdo? —el chico asintió y la mujer se levanto suavemente —. Toma un baño y la cena esta lista.

Por otra parte, Yuni y Fong lo miraron con el ceño fruncido sin creer absolutamente nada, naturalmente esa clase de excusas no eran dichas por el pelinegro pero bueno eso era decisión de ese chico. Los dos se miraron y regresaron a la sala sonriendo para sus adentros, si su hermano se estaba metiendo en peleas callejeras sería divertido ver como mama se enteraba y lo castigaba por mentiroso, pero claro esta aunque no lo aparentaban se preocupado por como había llegado, aunque en ese aspecto también era normal.

**.::.**

La noche para Kyoya no fue la mejor y digamos que no solamente porque estaba cansado si no porque las imágenes de ese día seguían llegando a su cabeza y de alguna u otra manera torturándolo, especialmente el hecho de abandonar a ese hombre luego de que le conto esa historia, quería no creer ni una sola palabra de la que estaban diciendo pero para él era imposible no creerla, vio a demonios y el poder de Reborn y Tsunayoshi, e incluso vio de sus manos salir un fuerte viento.

Esa mañana se fue antes de que sus hermanos, y llego a la escuela; fue el primero en llegar. Se ubico en su asiento y espero que todos llegaran. Kusakabe quien se había hecho muy buen amigo del pelinegro le pregunto sobre su ausencia y él le explico que habían cosas que arreglar en el templo y decidieron hacerlo antes de que pasara más tiempo. Los apuntes del día anterior fueron entregados y el pelinegro agradeció.

La puerta de la entrada fue abierta y por ella entro, desgarbado y con un rostro de cansancio el castaño, el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada pero este ni siquiera lo giro a ver, de hecho parecía tembloroso e indiferente, Kyoya levanto una ceja, completamente distinto al arrogante y prepotente que había sido el día anterior.

— ¿Sientes curiosidad? —Fue la pregunta de Kusakabe, el pelinegro miro a el chico y asintió —Sawada Tsunayoshi, es el hijo de nuestro tutor. Reborn. Usualmente nadie se metería con él, si no fuese porque su padre es aterrador con todos menos con Tsuna, tiene privilegios según muchos; pero de la misma forma si se equivoca en algo lo corrige, pero a pesar de su porte estúpido y lo malo que es para los deportes… —Kyoya parpadeo un par de veces, ¿malo? Estaba jodiendole, si subió una montaña completamente y ni siquiera bebió una sola gota de agua ni sudo, salto y lucho contra demonios ¡¿Y está diciendo que es malo para los deportes?! Se guardo sus comentarios y presto atención a sus palabras —, es bastante inteligente.

— ¿No crees que finja todo eso? —hizo la pregunta al aire, sin siquiera ver lo que vendría después, el pelinegro salto una carcajada y negó con su cabeza; nadie en ese lugar sabia sobre lo que paso el día anterior, tampoco sabían lo que realmente era Tsunayoshi, un guardián.

La mañana paso rápido y con ello Reborn y Tsuna actuaban completamente diferente a lo que él había visto el día anterior. El chico en el descanso más largo que tenían se dirigió rápidamente al tablero de club, debía entrar por lo menos a uno solo, o eso pensaba él. Cerró sus ojos ahorrándose un suspiro y comenzó a ver todos los clubes escolares que estaban.

—Beisbol… no. Rugby… no. Soccer… no. Baloncesto… ¡¿Qué?! 103 miembros… ¡¿Qué es esto la secundaria Teikō?! —Los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí lo quedaron mirando con una gran gota de sudor, las mejillas del pelinegro se ruborizaron y siguió viendo los clubs _–Parodia a Kuroko no Basuke-_ el chico siguió viendo las categorías y giro el rostro al sentir que alguien lo observaba, logro cruzar miradas con un castaño, su mirada estaba sostenida, era extraño sentirlo de esa manera, después de cómo había pasado las cosas el día anterior, iba a girar su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que dos hombres más grandes que el chico se acercaron a este.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño y alborotado con algunas iluminaciones de color rojo y ojos del mismo color. Mientras que la cabellera negra del otro amarrada en una coleta de ojos azules afilados le hacían ver elegante y hermoso.

— ¡Ayer desapareciste de todos! ¡Dame-Tsuna! —el castaño carcajeo y empujo al castaño, este abrió sus ojos y se tropezó, cuando la conexión de las miradas había desaparecido.

— ¡Dame hoy, Dame siempre! —se burlo el otro, lo levanto del suéter que tenia acercándolo a su rostro, las manos del chico temblaron cuando sujeto la mano ajena tratando de quitárselo de encima —. ¿Sabes que paso hoy? ¿No sabes cierto? ¡Tu papito! ¡Me reprobó de nuevo en un examen! ¡¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?! —los ojos de Kyoya se abrieron como plato al ver que el chico levanto su mano dispuesto a golpearlo.

**¡¿Pero que es idiota?! ¡Es un guardián! ¡Que se defienda!** —pensó alarmado, el pelinegro iba a dar un paso para defenderlo pero una mano detuvo al ajena y este se quedo helado al ver el teatro.

— ¡Baja a Sawada! ¡Al EXTREMO!

— ¡Tsuna-kun/san! —el pelinegro observo a dos chicas que sostuvieron a un asustado castaño que se notaba por los movimientos de sus manos, las dos eran de su clase y eran bastante hermosas, estas miraron al castaño con alivio mientras el peliplateado soltaba la mano del pelinegro y se quedaban callados.

— ¡¿Qué haces Sasagawa?! ¡Quítate del medio!

— ¡¿Por qué rayos le vas a pegar a Tsuna-kun?! ¡Él no se mete con nadie!

— ¡Y de nuevo lo defiendes! —grito el castaño mirando a Kyoko, esta le dedico una mirada grotesca y lo fulmino, giro su vista a Haru que también le dedicaba la misma mirada —, necesitas a dos mujeres y una bestia para que te defiendan, no siempre será así —se burlo el castaño los dos se giraron y quedaron fríos al notar a Hana Kurokawa delante de ellos con dos refrescos abiertos.

— ¿En serio?, ustedes no siempre estarán secos —y el refresco termino en la cara de los dos hombres que gritaron como niña al sentir el vapor salir de estos, hicieron a un lado con un empujón a Hana que simplemente fue atrapada por los brazos de Ryohei y se fueron gritando una sarta de maldiciones.

—Lo siento… de nuevo me tuvieron que defender —dijo tartamudeando el chico, las dos mujeres abrazaron a Tsunayoshi y Kyoya miraba todo desde lejos con los ojos abiertos como plato.

— ¿Sigues pensando que es actuación la de Sawada? —le pregunto Tetsuya atrás de él, el chico reprimió un brinco por el susto y negó.

**¡Maldición! ¡¿Lo que sigo pensando es que es demasiado bueno con la actuación?! Porque no los golpeo… no, ¿Por qué se hace pasar como un nerd?** —las pupilas de los dos se chocaron de nuevo, Kyoya tomo la hoja de inscripciones de todos los club y desapareció, igual tenía que pensar en que club iba a entrar.

**.::.**

Una semana paso, y con ello Kyoya ni siquiera se atrevía a ver a Tsunayoshi ni a Reborn. Se dijo a si mismo que se iba a alejar de eso de los demonios entre otras cosas. Se encontraban los tres hermanos junto a aquellas pequeñas criaturas jugando entre ellos.

—Mama se está demorando —dijo Yuni reprimiendo un suspiro de preocupación, sus hermanos la miraron y asintieron estando de acuerdo.

—La iré a buscar —dijo Fong levantándose, Kyoya se levanto y coloco una mano en su pecho.

—Yo iré por ella, soy más rápido que tu cuando se trata de encontrar a mama —dijo divertido, el pelinegro mayor suspiro y apretó la mano de su hermano, Roll se metió entre su chaqueta e Hibird y así comenzó a correr para buscar a su madre, esperaba… que no estuviera en peligro.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno, el fin de semana que lo publique, tenia tantas idas con la continuación entre otras cosas que no pude evitar publicarlo hoy. **

**De hecho es la hora y estoy escribiendo el tercer capitulo, ¿Por qué?, me vienen tantas ideas al tiempo que no puedo dejar de escribir. **

**Al parecer la personalidad de Kyoya es diferente a la del manga, si es muy Oc, pero diablos me encanta *-* **

**Y la de Tsunayoshi :'D como amo a mi Tsuna, Tsundere. **

**Bueno necesitaba a Kyoya que sea abierto y no cerrado, que se mida a las posibilidades y cambie de carácter, ¿El motivo?, porque soñé con un Kyoya así, no es mi culpa ;o; **

**Pero Reborn asdfghjkl 3333 me encanta. **

**Espero que él capitulo les haya gustado; realmente la historia esta cortada, hay muchas cosas ocultas, Reborn trato de resumirla toda. Por otra parte no se preocupen, Kyoya solamente esta choqueado, que alguien llegue y te diga que debes proteger al mundo de un demonio hecho por Lucifer realmente es traumante o.o, pero realmente el hará algo ~ 33333 **

**Si, hará algo porque Kyoya es sexy (?)**

**¡AME LA ESCENA DEL POCKY! 3333 **

**asdfghjkl Es que bueno, si mi Tsu es tan aventado, pero es por su adicción al chocolate (?)**

* * *

**Reviews**

**mina-sama12; No me creerás pero nunca he visto DMC , me la han recomendado muchas veces pero diablos, nunca tengo tiempo; por ende no se si la luna roja es por eso (?); solamente se me ocurrio porque lo he visto en animes, como 11 Eyes; pero sin cambiar el mundo o Silent Hill; (?) eso. **

**miyu-chan; Bueno, es un fic 1827, la pareja principal son ellos dos, mas sin embargo, no se va a desarrollar muy rápido si no lentamente~**

**Es lo que tengo planeado. **

**sheijo; Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ tengo flojera de dar spoiler, pero si. ¡Definitivamente ellos terminaran juntos de alguna u otra forma! (?) **

**Y si también aparecerá Dino *-* 333333 **

**Y otros mas en los cuales harán la vida imposible a estos dos pero a la vez posibles wuajajajajajaja (?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado! ~**

**KISS AND HUG.**

**An 3**


	3. Escoge un arma

I Arco

Capítulo Tres.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: A Hell of love.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas secundarias: 10069 (Byakuran Gesso/Rokudou Mukuro); 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); RL (Reborn /Lambo Bovino); XS (Xanxus/Squalo Superbi); D00 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato) –_amo esta pareja no sé porque_-; BF (Belphegor Knives/Fran Hellín).Roces: D18 –_falso_- 6918; R27 –fraternal-; 6927; 1800.

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

**Pensamiento de los personajes||Recuerdos||Sueños **–_especificare cual es cada uno-_

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano_.**

(Letras~): Traducción de Italiano o cualquier idioma. _–si cambie porque me daba flojera ponerlo al final del capítulo y de pronto se me olvida-_

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard (en exceso); Tal vez Yuri –_sigo pensando en esto_ _seriamente_-

Summary: Hibari Kyoya regreso a su familia a la ciudad natal de su madre; resulta que al llegar conoce a un castaño que le colocara la vida de cabeza, ¿Guardianes? ¿Control de los elementos? ¿Magia? ¿Demonios? ¿El maestro de los guardianes de la tierra? ¿Qué es todo lo que tiene que resolver Kyoya para salvar el mundo?, o se olvidara de todo y que este se hunda en el infierno.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_Escoge un arma_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

—Yo iré por ella, soy más rápido que tu cuando se trata de encontrar a mama —dijo divertido, el pelinegro mayor suspiro y apretó la mano de su hermano, Roll se metió entre su chaqueta e Hibird y así comenzó a correr para buscar a su madre, esperaba… que no estuviera en peligro.

**.::.**

Aria salía del pequeño centro comercial que estaba a una esquina del parque, sus piernas se movían por ese lugar y su mirada era hacia adelante, la mujer quien estaba vestida con un jean sencillo y una blusa un poco larga amarrada con un cinturón en su cintura, se encontraba con las dos bolsas en sus manos y su mirada tranquila.

Un viento comenzó a correr por donde se encontraba, la mujer levanto sus manos y estas temblaron un poco, una sombra paso por detrás de la mujer y coloco su mano lentamente en su cuello, esta reacciono y su visión se volvió borrosa; lentamente comenzó a caer en los brazos del hombre que la sostenía.

Las bolsas cayeron al suelo y la mujer termino en los brazos de aquel hombre. La luna se tiño de rojo, y la tierra comenzó a moverse.

—A veces… presiento que tu eres el primer guardián del fuego —dijo mirando hacia atrás donde estaba un castaño cruzado de brazos —, tu premonición fue perfecta.

—No sé porque soñé con la madre del pelinegro, no es algo que me interese, pero ahora vendrán más que la otra vez; es mejor que la saques de aquí —dijo el castaño mientras se colocaba sus guantes lentamente —. ¿Y cómo es eso de que tengo parecido al primer guardián?

—Bueno, el también tenía premoniciones pequeñas, no eran tan buenas como las de Alaude pero eran bastante efectivas.

—Claro, claro… —dijo en un susurro mientras su frente comenzaba a brillar en un fuerte rojo y sus ojos cambiaban de color.

— ¡Madre! —el grito de un hombre llego a sus oídos, los dos giraron a ver a Kyoya que venía corriendo, cuando paso el campo de energía su cuerpo se helo y la electricidad comenzó a subir por su cuerpo.

—Hibari, que gusto verte. ¿Cómo vas con la tarea que te deje? —le pregunto con una sonrisa Reborn, el pelinegro se quedo helado al ver al hombre cargar a su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro y detrás de él a Tsunayoshi con los guantes y las llamas saliendo de este.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —pregunto alterado corriendo alado de su madre, Reborn coloco suavemente a la mujer en los brazos del joven pelinegro y se agacho junto a él para que la sostuviera con más libertad.

—Tsuna tuvo una premonición—el pelinegro levanto una ceja con ese dato —. Tu madre iba a ser atacada por demonios.

— ¡¿Por qué mi madre?!

—Ya te lo dije, los demonios de Daemon Spade ya te encontraron, atacaran a tu familia y a ti en cualquier momento —dijo con sequedad Tsunayoshi, la tierra comenzó a temblar y del suelo comenzaron a aparecer demonios diferentes a lo de la noche de hace una semana.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? —pregunto el pelinegro, aunque tratara de disimularlo su madre en sus brazos le hacía perder la razón, solamente quería protegerla — ¿Ellos? También… atacaran a mi familia.

—Quieren matarte, eso significa que tú y tu familia correrán riegos. La única forma en la cual los puedas proteger a todos es dominando a todos los elementos y que todos tus guardianes estén contigo.

— ¡¿Estáis jugándome una broma?!

—Los demonios, no son bromas. Hibari Kyoya —la voz de Tsunayoshi fue completamente fría, este lo miro durante un largo rato y levanto el rostro observando a los demonios fuera de la tierra dispuestos a atacar —. Son demonios de clase C, cuida a Hibari y a su madre —ordeno el castaño, Reborn sonrío divertido y asintió.

— ¿Demonios de clase C?

—Hay diferentes clases de demonios, los que te atacaron a ti eran de clase E, los más débiles. Los de clase "C" y "B" son demonios con un alto poder de ataque y defensa y los de clase "A" y "S" son los que pueden tomar forma humana.

— ¿Tu eres?

—Ya te lo dije, soy incompleto. No soy un demonio pero tampoco soy humano, mi hermano era de clase S al igual que Daemon. Los guardianes siempre han sido de clase A, pero si habláramos de en que clasificación estaría Tsunayoshi, yo dirigía que es mas terrorífico que un demonio de clase S —el pelinegro lo escucho y trago seco.

—Vengan… hijos de Lucifer, los voy a hacer cenizas —dijo Tsuna ampliando una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. La luna alumbro a aquellas criaturas y desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

Eran pequeños de un color verde, tenían un cuerno en su cabeza, algunos tenían dos e inclusive se multiplicaban, caminaban en cuatro patas y sus colmillos eran largos y afilados, su piel era verdosa, pero había símbolos en todo su cuerpo de un color amarillo, que reconoció Reborn de inmediato.

— ¡Tsuna! ¡Son sellos de hechizos de velocidad!

—Lo tengo —comento Tsunayoshi cerrando sus ojos, estos al abrirlos brillaron de una manera completamente pura, el color cambio notablemente y se notaban mas anaranjados con algunos anagramas dentro.

— ¿Qué es eso? —se sentía la presión en el ambiente, Reborn amplio una sonrisa de lado y de las manos de Tsuna comenzó a salir una llama de un hermoso color suave, anaranjado. Los demonios aparecieron a su alrededor en una rápida velocidad, pero al tiempo Tsuna desapareció, los ojos de Kyoya se abrieron a más no poder y miro rápidamente hacia arriba.

—Ardan en el infierno —susurro Tsunayoshi, cruzo sus dos brazos hacia el frente y una gran cantidad de llamas baño por completo a los demonios que estaban en aquel lugar sin darles tiempo de moverse, el pelinegro seguía mirando impresionado a Tsunayoshi cuando aterrizo en el suelo mirando las cenizas de los demonios —, que débiles… —se quejo pateando la ceniza, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos y camino hasta donde estaba Reborn sonriendo divertido.

—Ves, como un demonio de alto rango.

— ¿Mi madre estará bien? —Pregunto bajando la mirada, Tsunayoshi se agacho y levanto su mano, Reborn pensó que lo golpearía, pero lo que recibió fue una palmada suave en su mejilla, el pelinegro miro al castaño y este parpadeo un poco —. Ya no… me quemas.

—Al parecer no lo hago —dijo con frustración, realmente quería quemarlo, era lo que pensaba al principio; dejo que un suspiro saliera de sus labios y se arrodillo delante de él —. Entiende esto Kyoya. No hay nadie más en este mundo que pueda derrotar a Daemon Spade. No hay nadie más que pueda ser el maestro de nosotros, los guardianes. No lo hagas por el mundo, hazlo por defender y cuidar a la familia que tienes —cerro sus ojos y los volvió a abrir —. Tu madre, y tus dos hermanos, por lo menos hazlo por ellos.

—No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer —Reborn y Tsunayoshi sonrieron, este se levanto cargando a su madre y los miro directamente —. Se lo que tengo que hacer.

—Después de la escuela, en la estación de trenes —dijo Reborn dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar, Kyoya levanto una ceja y Tsunayoshi se quedo observándolo.

—Planea hacer un examen mañana, estudia —fue lo único que dijo para desaparecer levantando su mano y siguiendo al pelinegro, Kyoya miro el lugar completamente destruido y suspiro yéndose con su madre lo más rápido posible.

Sus piernas se movían por la calle, la mujer comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, y miro a su hijo menor mirando hacia la nada, esta abrió un poco sus labios y reprimió una sonrisa triste.

—Eres igual a tu padre —susurro, el chico se detuvo automáticamente y bajo la mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? —esta se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero igual asintió.

— ¿Qué me paso?

—Te desmayaste en el parque, mi tutor te encontró y me llamo cuando salí a buscarte —la mujer seguía sin entender y coloco una mano en su cabeza.

—Creo que lo recuerdo… fue en el parque no —el chico asintió y bajo su rostro besando la frente ajena, esta le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y el reprimió aquella molestia por esconderle cosas —. Gracias, pequeño.

—De nada, madre—susurro mirándola, levanto la mirada y se encontró a Fong y Yuni en la entrada, estos dos al verlos corrieron hacia donde estaban, Kyoya les explico y estos comenzaron a reír mientras su madre los abrazaba.

—Deja de hacer cosas que te estresen —le regaño Fong.

—Has estado arreglando la casa completa tu sola todos los días, deja que los fines de semana sean de limpieza, así ayudamos todos —dijo Yuni, la mujer rio y estos subieron las escaleras del templo.

Ese día cenaron por la comida hecha por Fong y Kyoya, mientras Yuni revisaba a su madre por los cursos de primeros auxilios, comieron en silencio y todos se fueron a dormir con la tranquilidad de ese mundo.

**Si él no estuviera… ¿la hubiera perdido?** —pensó recordando las palabras de Reborn, una premonición del castaño, le agradecía de todo corazón, a su guardián.

**.::.**

Después de la escuela, el pelinegro se fue junto con el castaño hacia la estación de trenes, almorzaron algo y esperaron la llegada de Reborn, el pelinegro mayor estaba más feliz de lo usual, lo que extraño al pelinegro pero no al castaño, este le explico que cuando se ponía así es que reprobaba a la mitad de un aula, lo que le puso la piel de gallina al pelinegro. Los tres llegaron al mismo lugar de la otra vez y comenzaron a subir la montaña.

Esa vez solo llevaban una pequeña mochila, puesto que solo era la tarde, Kyoya esta vez iba a la par con el castaño y el pelinegro, después de todo quería saber cuanto antes porque la reunión en la tarde.

—Bien —dijo Reborn luego de que llegaron, Tsunayoshi como la otra vez los ignoro y entro a la cabaña para guardar las cosas y acomodarse en un sofá para dormir —. Esta vez te voy a explicar lo básico.

—Ya se me la historia, cuántos son los guardianes entre otras cosas… ¿Qué más me quieres explicar?

—Lo que no sabes, Hibari. Así que cállate y escucha —el pelinegro asintió —. Hay cosas que deberías saber, principalmente las que son importante, a que te enfrentas. Los demonios son divididos en clases y como veras tanto los elementos que manejas con magia son producidos por tu propio cuerpo; tú tienes la habilidad de controlar todos los elementos, pero para ello necesitas práctica y principalmente conocer a un guardián. Tsunayoshi es tu primer guardián, por ende tienes que aprender a controlar el fuego pero… El fuego es el elemento más difícil de controlar de todos los que hay, por ende lo dejaremos de ultimo; cuando controles todos los elementos —el pelinegro levanto una ceja —. Antes de comenzar con la búsqueda de los guardianes, tenemos que pulirte con artes marciales.

— ¿Artes marciales?, se un poco —comento.

— ¿Seguro que sabes un poco? —el chico asintió —. Tsuna, ven aquí.

El castaño salió y miro con flojera a su tutor, este le señalo el campo de batalla y se fue a sentar en una silla que estaba afuera de la cabaña.

—Pelearas uno a uno con Tsunayoshi, si logras herirlo aceptare que sabes un poco de artes marciales.

— ¡¿Pelear con él?! ¡¿Estás loco?! —dijo recordando cómo le pateaba los traseros a los demonios, Tsunayoshi se quito la chaqueta y la lanzo al igual que sacaba los guantes y los lanzaba.

—Esa una pelea de mano limpia, atácame con todo lo que tienes, Hibari.

Kyoya se puso en posición y Tsunayoshi también, los dos se miraron retadores, durante un minuto. Reborn por otra parte se estaba divirtiendo a más no poder con ver a los dos mandarse rayos por los ojos este bajo la mano y saco una lata de la bolsa que trajo extra, sabía que algo así iba a pasar y por eso vino preparado.

—Ven~ —Tsuna levanto su mano y movió su palma como la estuviera cerrando varias veces, diciendo que podría atacar cuando quisiera.

Hibari comenzó lanzando una patada que fue fácilmente esquivada por el castaño al igual que el grupo que venían luego, Tsuna se agacho y se levanto golpeando la barba del pelinegro con su pierna mandándolo a volar hacia atrás, este se sujeto la barba y miro al chico que volvía a su posición antigua.

—Te voy a enseñar algunas cosas —susurro suavemente, mientras se acercaba al pelinegro que se levanto y metió su mano cuando Tsuna le metió una patada quedando entre los dos brazos del pelinegro —. Primera lección, para contrarrestar un movimiento como el que estás haciendo lo que se necesita y golpear en la parte baja —Kyoya lo soltó y fue una mala jugada, ya que con el mismo pie Tsunayoshi lo golpeo en la cabeza y luego en el estomago —. Segunda lección, no doy lecciones en una batalla.

—Entonces cállate —susurro Kyoya mientras se levantaba del suelo y lanzo una patada al aire, Tsunayoshi dio una vuelta hacia atrás esquivándola, pero Kyoya le espero con su mano alzada e intento golpear el rostro de Tsunayoshi que fue rápidamente esquivado por el castaño que salto lejos, este se levanto de un salto y se lanzo encima de él para golpear su estomago, y recibió fue una mano de Tsuna agarrando su pierna, Kyoya no se rindió y con la otra lanzo directo a su cara, Tsuna al ver la pierna se hecho para atrás, y pateo la que estaba sosteniendo.

—Wow, ¿Qué opinas León?, ¿Qué arma le quedaría bien? —pregunto levantando su vista a su sombreo, que fue tomando la forma de un camaleón que saco su lengua, su vista fue dirigida hacia la batalla y apareció una sonrisa divertida en su rostro —, es cierto. No es tan malo, nada mal. Para una persona normal Tsunayoshi lo hubiera derribado en cinco segundos, ha paso tres minutos —el pelinegro aplaudió y Tsunayoshi se detuvo, pero no midió que Kyoya también se detuviera y la pierna de este quedo en el rostro de Tsunayoshi. Reborn abrió sus ojos como plato y dejo caer su boca, Kyoya al bajar la pierna vio la suela de su zapato en el rostro blanquecino de Tsunayoshi.

— ¡¿Es que no escuchaste idiota?! ¡Reborn quería que paráramos!

— ¡¿Y yo como voy a saber que esa es una seña para detenerme?!

— ¡Si yo me detengo es por algo!

— ¡Oh! ¡Entonces perdóname por no saber!, ¡Muñeco! —le devolvió el grito.

—Date por muerto —dijo Tsunayoshi apretando sus puños, Reborn se apresuro y tomo la cabeza del castaño sin dejar que se moviera y lo levanto por la camisa, Kyoya juro que vio a Tsunayoshi tomar la forma de un pequeño niño pataleando porque lo soltaran.

—No menciones esa palabra de nuevo… y mucho menos dirigida para él —dijo señalándolo, Kyoya simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada y se cruzo de brazos —. Estoy vagamente asombrado.

—Y eso… ¿Es bueno o malo?

—Realmente del punto bueno, eres capaz de sacar de las casillas a Tsunayoshi, me asombra. Pero también eres capaz de aguantar una pelea más de un minuto con este pequeño demonio, lo que significa que sabes un poco de artes marciales, pero no lo suficiente para golpearlo —dijo señalándolo, Kyoya levanto la mano señalando la marca de su zapato en la cara ajena y Tsunayoshi palmeo la mano ajena para que dejara de señalarla —Ya que probé lo bueno que eras en el cuerpo a cuerpo, hay que pulirte más, pero sobre todo tienes que escoger un arma.

— ¿Un arma?

—Sí. Alaude utilizaba esposas como armas —Kyoya levanto una ceja y se imagino a alguien peleando con esposas lo que le pareció estúpido, Reborn adivino sus pensamientos y soltó a Tsunayoshi que se tiro encima de este a molerlo a golpes.

Cuando termino de golpearlo se levanto y entro a la casa de nuevo bostezando, y se lanzo a dormir en el mueble, Kyoya se levantaba del suelo, todo arañado, como si hubiese sido atacado por un gato, Reborn salió de la casa y le lanzo una lata de bebida, este la tomo y la bebió rápidamente.

—Como te decía, Alaude utilizaba esposas, y como vez las armas de Tsunayoshi son unos guantes que aumentan el poder de la magia que porta. En otras palabras es un recipiente para almacenar magia y liberarla a un 100% Tsuna, ven aquí.

—No quiero —a Kyoya le salió una gota de sudor al escuchar el tono caprichoso que utilizo.

—Tsu-kun, ven que mama Reborn quiere hablar contigo —y eso fue la tapa, el pelinegro cayó al suelo golpeando su cabeza al estilo anime al escuchar la voz mariconada que utilizo su tutor y profesor más respetado de toda la escuela.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Haz fueguito con tu mano sin guantes y la otra con él guante —Tsunayoshi suspiro y saco un guante y se lo puso, camino hasta donde Kyoya y libero magia con el guante y luego sin el guante, ahí Kyoya notaba la diferencia.

— ¿Es más roja la del guante? —susurro.

—Si no me dices no me doy cuenta —dijo con sarcasmo el castaño, este se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo —. ¡No me llames más, Reborn! —grito.

—Bien, la llama que liberaba con los guantes era una llama pura y la que liberaba con sus manos era una llama normal. Es decir que es capaz de producir diferentes magias. La magia pura es una clase de magia elemental avanzada, que le permite a su portador incrementar el poder como él quiera mientras que la llama normal que es el poder que es liberado por medio del entrenamiento. Aunque la llama que mostro Tsunayoshi fuera de clase baja es porque si libera por completo sus poderes no lo aguantaremos en toda la tarde —dijo recordando la última vez, cosa que le erizo la piel —. En fin. León, ven aquí.

De la cabeza de Reborn, apareció aquel camaleón, que bajo de su sombrero y camino hasta las manos del hombre, levanto la mirada y vio a Kyoya, cayó al suelo de un salto y abrió completamente su boca, el pelinegro se asombro porque el camaleón comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y lo que menos espero… fue ser comido.

**.::.**

Kyoya abrió sus ojos y se encontró delante de una especie de casa, había un gran pasillo y todo estaba oscuro, comenzaron a encenderse las luces a los alrededores y observo un gran pasillo lleno de muchas armas, se puso completamente azul al ver armas de fuego, espadas, entre muchas más.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Idiota?

Algo salto a su cabeza y lo tiro al suelo, este levanto un poco su rostro y cruzo su mirada con un bebé. Tenía un cierto parecido por la ropa que vestía a Reborn, y las patillas onduladas que salían a sus lados. De grandes ojos negros con un brillo en la parte de arriba y sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero en su cuello portaba una especie de chupete. Y en su sombrero estaba un camaleón, pequeño con los ojos saltones.

— ¿Dónde estamos?... Bebé —pregunto, diciendo aquel sufijo de ultimo a aquel niño que coloco sus manos en la cintura y lo miro de arriba hacia abajo.

—Estamos en el cuerpo de León, yo soy Reborn —el pelinegro volvió a caer al estilo anime al escuchar esa tontería que estaba diciendo.

—Espera… ¡¿Estoy dentro del cuerpo del camaleón?! ¡¿Y tú, estas aquí?! ¡¿Cómo un niño?!

—No soy el verdadero Reborn, soy una criatura creada a partir de la magia de ese hombre para distribuir lo que realmente es León, es un camaleón que cambia de forma, y ahora te ha absorbido para que escojas el arma que quieres.

—Tú explicas más fácil que Reborn—dijo en un susurro, comenzando a caminar detrás del bebé.

Llevaban unos minutos caminando y el pelinegro miraba todas las armas de reojo, realmente era asombroso que el camaleón tuviera todo eso dentro de su cuerpo, el pelinegro simplemente miraba de lejos las armas de fuego, las cuales no le parecían muy adecuadas, pero su mirada se dirigió a unas en especial.

— ¿Te gustan?

—Increíble… mi padre solía utilizar un par igual —susurro acercándose a las armas y cargándolas con sus manos, su cuerpo se movió automáticamente haciendo una pose bastante ruda, el bebé alargo una sonrisa arrogante y el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír ante esos movimientos —. Me gustan, son perfectas.

—Y tienen más armamento que unas simples tonfas, si hundes esta zona en la parte baja de donde la sostienes…

Las tonfas eran de color plateado y estaban vendadas con negro en donde se sujetaban, Kyoya las movió rápidamente y hundió aquel botón, provocando que las tonfas cambiaran de forma y saliera un conjunto de espinas como de puerco espín.

— ¡Wow! —fue su reacción al verlo.

—Ahora, el de la esquina —al colocar su dedo en aquel botón apareció una cadena con una especie de bolas con espinas a los lados, el pelinegro comenzó a moverla con velocidad y amplio una gran sonrisa —. Tiene un montón de armas escondidas, realmente pesan y sobre todo tienen la capacidad de absorber magia como todas estas armas —explico el bebé con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción —. También puedes hacer más larga la cadena con magia —dijo mostrando el armamento y inyectando un poco de la magia de este para hacer crecer las cadenas.

—Es increíble —susurro suavemente, mientras comenzaba a mover las cadenas hacia todas partes, Reborn levanto la mano y Kyoya se detuvo mirándolo.

—Bien, es hora de que te retires, si caminas por el pasillo podrás encontrar la salida.

**.::.**

Tsuna abrió la puerta de la cabaña, Reborn giro a verlo y vio con corazones en sus ojos a un castaño con sus ojos soñolientos y un pequeño hilo de baba caer por sus labios, iba rascándose los ojos y caminaba despacio. Reborn se levanto de un salto dejando que todas las latas que tenia que se había tomado regadas mientras caminaba a toda velocidad hasta quedar al frente del castaño.

— ¿Dónde está el máster? —pregunto soñoliento y suave, dirigió una mano a sus labios evitando que saliera un bostezo.

—León se lo llevo a su dimensión —dijo tranquilo, limpiando la boca del chico y quitándole la baba que caía de este, el pelinegro miraba con corazones en sus ojos a su pequeño niño que abrió sus grandes ojos y miro a León con una gota de sudor.

—Es decir que esta con Mini Reborn —susurro mientras quitaba la mano de Reborn de su cara con un golpe en su mano, el pelinegro lo miro dolido y este camino hasta donde estaba el gigante camaleón, dormido —. Me pregunto si no se habrá traumado con todas esas armas.

— ¿Te preocupas por él? —pregunto entre dientes.

—Por supuesto, si se pone histérico León lo vomitara —dijo con burla, el pelinegro también sonrío divertido y se acomodo en la silla, por otra parte Tsuna camino hasta colocarse delante del camaleón y mirarlo a los ojos.

El castaño se sentó delante de León, mientras le sobaba la nariz que era la que le alcanzaba, realmente le gustaban los animales el chico con sus ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba del chico, los ojos de León comenzaron a iluminar el lugar, el castaño se levanto porque sabría lo que venía, pero no espero que el camaleón abriera la boca y expulsara a toda velocidad a Kyoya que cayó encima del castaño y los dos comenzaron a rodar.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —se quejo el castaño luego de tratar de levantarse un poco y ver a Kyoya en su estomago.

—A mi… pregunta que le pasa a ese camaleón —dijo sobándose la nuca.

—Y bien —pregunto Reborn llegando hasta ellos con un tic en la ceja, Kyoya se levanto sacudiendo su camisa y Tsunayoshi hizo lo mismo, mientras el chico mostraba sus dos tonfas —. ¿Un par de tonfas?, interesante.

—Créeme que pensé que escogerías un arma de fuego.

—No me llevo bien con ellas, mi padre era un policía en Tokyo, y utilizaba las tonfas para el trabajo, cuando mi padre murió fueron enterradas junto con él; a mí me gustaban las tonfas y me enseño un poco de artes marciales con ellas.

—Claro, por eso aquellos movimientos, eran como si tuviera el arma en mano —el chico asintió y el pelinegro se estiro —. Bien, tomaremos esta ultima hora para entrenarte con las armas, desde mañana comienzas tu entrenamiento con Tsunayoshi en artes marciales y el manejo con las tonfas —dijo Reborn sonriendo de lado, el castaño rodo los ojos y el pelinegro asintió.

Y así siguió completamente la tarde. Entre un duro entrenamiento, heridas y luego llegar a su casa, explicarle a su madre sobre lo de su club y ayudar con la limpieza de la noche y la cena, para luego llegar a su habitación y hacer sus tareas.

La vida de Hibari Kyoya, no podría ser peor.

**.::.**

Iban por los pasillos de la escuela, Kusakabe y Kyoya, el pelinegro mayor iba hablando de trivialidades, mientras que el menor se quejaba internamente de lo que esa semana le había jodido con los entrenamientos de artes marciales. Estaba hecho mierda, a duras penas podría levantarse, pero no podría faltar a la escuela después de todo Reborn era un maldito y ni se diga su madre, que en vez de consentirlo lo colocaba a hacer mas deberes, agradecía a todos los cielos y a quien sabe quién que tuviera esa resistencia, si no fuera hombre muerto.

Los dos se detuvieron al ver la turbulencia de estudiantes reunidos, al parecer el "presidente del comité disciplinario" tenía un alboroto.

Y en efecto, estaba en el centro un hombre alto de un cuerpo realmente formado, impotente y demandante, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y mirada lasciva. Detrás de él, estaban los sujetos que la otra vez vio Kyoya metiéndose con Tsunayoshi así que supo de alguna u otra manera lo que estaba pasando.

—Esta vez sí que la hizo Reborn-sensei —decían algunos estudiantes.

—Sí, no solo reprobó al presidente si no que también al vicepresidente y la mitad de sus subordinados —decían los demás.

— ¿Pero esto no incrementara su castigo?

—Dudo que Sawada vaya a decir algo —rieron algunos —, es el consentido del profesor. Es obvio que lo deben golpear.

—Pobre chico —decían algunos.

El chasquido de la lengua de Kyoya fue fuerte, Kusakabe giro a ver donde estaba su amigo y no lo encontró por ninguna parte, trato de quitar a algunos estudiantes pero sin lograr nada.

— ¡Kyoya-san! —grito.

Por otra parte, Tsunayoshi tenía los brazos fuertemente apretados. Estaba sangrando, su labio se había roto y su mirada estaba en el suelo, no podría perder el control pero se estaba cansando, Ryohei a unos pasos de él estaba en el suelo, sin mover ningún musculo, Haru y Kyoko eran sostenidas por miembros del comité disciplinario y Hana trataba de socorrer a su novio con dos hombres detrás de ella, si no hacia algo los iban a golpear a todos… por su culpa, ¿Por qué no podría mostrar quien era en realidad?

—Y bien, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?, Dame-Tsuna.

—Lo siento… —dijo entre dientes, sus manos temblaban, pero no del miedo como todos creían si no de ira, quería matar a todos los que estaban humillándolo, aunque lo disimulara esos idiotas como él solía llamarlo en su interior eran lo mejor que tenia, eran sus amigos; apretó fuertemente sus manos y un viento comenzó a rodearlo, estaba cansado.

—Muere, Sawada Tsunayoshi —el hombre levanto su mano mostrando una navaja, las estudiantes ahogaron un grito y la navaja fue directa al rostro del castaño que levanto sus ojos, viéndolo con una llama completamente en estos, pero la navaja nunca llego, Tsuna nunca activo sus poderes y esta se rompió para salir volando y caer en los pies de algunos estudiantes.

—Hey, ¿Tu quien te crees para tocar lo que me pertenece? —la voz de Kyoya salió completamente suave de sus labios, todos los estudiantes se taparon el rostro y Kusakabe miro a su amigo con los ojos como platos, Kyoya tenía una tonfa delante de su rostro con la cual rompió la navaja, los ojos del hombre eran tan afilados que todos los presentes fueron recorridos por un escalofrió de terror, Tsunayoshi alargo una sonrisa en su rostro pero no podía dejar de ver a aquel hombre, su maestro.

—La pregunta aquí, es quien eres tú… mocoso —fue su pregunta, Kyoya se puso en pose normal y levanto una ceja con aquello.

—Eso no te concierne a ti, Herbívoro —los estudiantes abrieron los ojos como plato por las palabras del pelinegro, Kusakabe admiraba aquel joven y las mejillas de Tsuna se colorearon un poco por escuchar como estaba tratando al más peligroso de toda la escuela —. Pero te diré una cosa, no dejare que te metas con mi juguete, cualquiera que toque las cosas de Hibari Kyoya… será mordido hasta la muerte.

El corazón de todas las mujeres presentes comenzaron a latir rápidamente, aquella amenaza fue demasiado para muchas que gritaron frenéticas; Tsuna se quedo helado, ¡¿lo había llamado juguete?! Pero por dios… esa frase fue demasiado para que su mente hiciera un click. El resto de estudiantes estaban estáticos, ese hombre se atrevía a amenazar al más fuerte de la escuela.

— ¿Herbívoro? —se pregunto el mayor, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

— ¿Herbívoro no te gusta?, que te parece sanguijuela, sabandija, bicho, pequeño animal… tengo tantos en la mente que no me decido, ¿me ayudarías?, no. Prefiero definitivamente Herbívoro.

Kyoya se agacho con una patada que el hombre le mando, de hecho ahora que se veía en ese plano el sujeto era incluso mucho más lento que Tsunayoshi, tenía la misma velocidad que él cuando comenzó a entrenar con el castaño, así que ¿así se sentía Tsuna luchando contra él?, el orgullo piso la arena, pero sabía que se había vuelto más poderoso, su Tonfa se movió y con el borde de esta golpeo la barbilla ajena mandándolo a volar.

Los estudiantes abrieron sus ojos como plato y Kyoya sonrío arrogante.

—Vengan —susurro suavemente, moviendo su otra mano señalando a los miembros del comité disciplinario, Tsuna le tomo la pierna y este bajo la cabeza, al ver que todos saltaron, el castaño se levanto rápidamente y rodo con él hacia el otro extremo del patio —. ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!

— ¡Que te pasa a ti! —le grito sujetándolo de la camisa —. ¡Te estás ganando problemas tontos!

— ¡No me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos y ver cómo te golpean! —el castaño abrió sus ojos, Kyoya se soltó de él y se levanto sacudiendo su ropa, este quedo helado donde estaba y aquellas palabras seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza.

Kyoya se levanto y con sus tonfas golpeo a tres estudiantes que se le aproximaban, se agacho y golpeo con su pierna el rostro de otro, y luego remato el último golpe a dos que tenia atrás con el borde de sus tonfas estos cayeron hacia atrás con la marca en la frente y sangre bajando de esta, el chico le dirigió una mirada al presidente del comité disciplinario y mostro sus dientes, el chico se levanto y saco un par de navajas, parecían cuchillos en estas, todos los estudiantes ahogaron un grito de pánico.

— ¡Kyoya-san! ¡Ese sujeto planea matarlo! —grito Kusakabe, quien trato de moverse entre la multitud, Tsunayoshi mordió su lengua aguantando las ganas de lanzarse encima del pelinegro, pero observo los dedos de Kyoya cuando hundieron un compartimiento.

**¡Esas son! **—pensó el castaño mirando a él pelinegro, las navajas fueron lanzadas y las tonfas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente. Todas las navajas fueron evadidas y golpeadas, los estudiantes miraban estupefactos al pelinegro que se apoyo en el suelo y dio un salto para golpear en el rostro con su tonfa al presidente del comité disciplinario y este salió volando golpeándose con un muro en la parte de atrás, el pelinegro bajo sus tonfas y amplio una sonrisa.

Tsunayoshi levanto una mirada y vio a su _padre_ que miraba de lejos la pelea, este amplio una sonrisa y bajo su sombrero cubriendo sus ojos, Tsuna miro hacia adelante y dejo salir un largo suspiro, las chicas corrieron hacia él y lo miraban preocupadas.

— ¿Estás bien? Tsuna-kun —preguntaba Kyoko abrazándolo, el castaño asintió, pero su mirada no se quitaba de la de Kyoya.

**Es un idiota** —pensaba con una sonrisa Tsunayoshi, divertido por el teatro que había armado.

—Ese chico es fuerte, desu —dijo Haru mirando a Kyoya con asombro, Kyoko asintió dándole la razón, Tsuna simplemente cerro sus ojos y se levanto con ayuda de sus amigas.

—Recuerda esto Sawada, y todos los que están presentes… tú, eres mi juguete —cuando susurro esas palabras las mejillas del castaño ardieron en un fuerte rojo, y todos los murmullos comenzaron, Kyoya guardo sus manos en los bolsillos y se alejo caminando con Kusakabe.

**.::.**

Se encontraba Kyoya sentado en posición recta con sus rodillas cansadas y estaba llorando internamente al sentir un conjunto de cinco libros gruesos de enciclopedia en su cabeza, el chico no se podía mover ni un centímetro, a su lado se encontraba Tsunayoshi que al parecer estaba acostumbrado al castigo, luego de este se encontraban los amigos del castaño, Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei _–quien estaba todo golpeado-_ y Hana. Al otro lado de Kyoya se encontraba Kusakabe _–que fue metido en esto-_ y atrás de estos se encontraban todos los miembros del comité disciplinario.

Reborn, se encontraba delante de ellos sentado en la mesa, con su pierna arriba y una mirada terrorífica, muchos de ellos tenían marcadas las manos por un abanico de papel gigante, que era el cual Reborn utilizaba para golpearlos, y lo peor es que la marca era realmente gruesa y ardía a más no poder, Tsuna y Kyoya sabían que estaba utilizando magia para torturarlos.

— ¿Han aprendido la lección?

—Si, Reborn-sensei —contestaron todos al tiempo.

—No llamare a sus padres, mas sin embargo, estarán haciendo actividades luego de clases para la escuela y si me da la gana también actividades comunitarias para Namimori —dijo cerrando sus ojos plantando una gran sonrisa tétrica —. Retírense, las enciclopedias en donde las tomaron —todos trataron de levantarse rápidamente pero al tener las piernas dormidas cayeron hacia adelante _–excepto Tsunayoshi que se levanto lentamente y camino hasta ubicar las enciclopedias_- por otra parte Kyoya sujetaba sus piernas tratando de levantarlas, Tsunayoshi camino hasta delante de él y tomo las enciclopedias.

—Soy tu juguete, pero en los entrenamientos me pagaras esto—le dijo en un susurro que le erizo completamente la piel, trago seco, sabía que Tsuna no utilizaba toda su fuerza porque solo era un principiante, pero estaba seguro… de que le iba a sacar la madre.

Por otra parte, Reborn sonrío divertido al poder escuchar aquel susurro, iban a ser más divertidos y la vida de Kyoya se iba a complicar más, después de todo… su príncipe no era juguete de nadie, pero valió eso en la escuela.

**.::.**

— ¡¿Trabajo comunitario?! —el pelinegro asintió.

Se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa charlando entre sí, Fong comenzó a reír en donde estaba, Yuni tenía la boca abierta y los palillos que sostenían un pepinillo cayo rebeldemente hasta su plato de nuevo, mientras que Aria no se lo esperaba.

— ¡Kyoya! ¡Kyoya! ¡Trabajo! ¡Trabajo! —repetía Hibird volando encima de la cabeza del pelinegro que sostenía sus palillos, después de todo llego completamente sucio y con arena en los pantalones, por el duro entrenamiento.

— ¡Kyuu! ~

Kyoya bajo la mirada y vio a su puerco espín dormido en sus piernas, este suspiro y termino de comer rápidamente para ir a su habitación, hacer la tarea que el desgraciado de Reborn le colocaba todos los días y a tomar un baño para descansar.

La habitación del pelinegro era estilo japonés, su tapizado era tatami, mientras que su cama estaba colocada en la pared con dos pequeñas mesas de noche, donde una tenía una pequeña computadora y delante de esta tenía un armario pequeño con muchas fotografías. Tenía poster de muchos cantantes de Rock, Metal y unos que otros de Heavy.

El chico se sentó en su cama y se quito su chaleco y luego sus zapatos para caminar hasta la ventana o casi puerta y abrirla, observando a lo lejos la bodega de su familia, mirando como las luciérnagas se movían libremente.

La puerta de su cuarto fue abierta, y por esta entro su madre con un té en sus manos. La mujer lo ubico en la mesa de estudios y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—En lo que está pasando desde que llegue a esta ciudad —la mujer se digno a cerrar sus ojos y sonreír —. Han pasado tantas cosas en la escuela, fuera de esta. Es como si me estuviera cambiando a algo que no quiero… o más bien que me está agradando poco a poco. **Aunque no lo acepte, me gusta luchar y pasar tiempo con esos dos idiotas** —menciono y pensó recordando a sus dos maestros y su guardián.

—La vida de una persona no siempre son cosas monótonas, cosas que van y cosas que vienen. Si haces algo bueno por una persona eso se te va a devolver, algunas personas dicen que es el karma, pero hay otras que ya están escritas, como si fuese un destino. Nada en este mundo es casualidad, no existen las coincidencias solo existe lo inevitable y lo que está escrito —esta levanto suavemente su mano para abrazar a su hijo y besarle la frente —. A lo que sea que venga enfréntalo con todo lo que tengas, así ese es el pequeño Kyoya que conozco desde pequeño.

—Gracias madre —susurro suavemente, pero luego de un segundo recibió un golpe en la nuca y este cayó al suelo sujetando su frente, y giro a ver a su madre con los ojos llorosos.

—Kyoya te has peleado en la escuela —este se helo completamente —. Tu tutor me llamo y me dijo que te peleaste con los del comité disciplinario, que aparte de eso el castigo de tus obras de caridad son de eso.

Maldito Reborn, dijo que no diría nada —este se levanto lentamente y giro el rostro sonrojado.

—Estaban abusando de un amigo —la mujer levanto una ceja —. Un compañero de clase, que me ayudo desde el primer día que llegue a la escuela, no podría dejarlo solo —la mujer suspiro y se levanto para arrodillarse y abrazar a su hijo besando su frente.

—Eres igual que tu padre, tan honesto, tan gentil… ayudando a todos sin importar los problemas —susurro suavemente, el chico se dejo mimar de su madre y recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de ella —. ¿Esfuérzate en todo?, vale.

—Gracias —susurro, la mujer lo soltó y se levanto saliendo de la habitación, este se tiro en el suelo y cerro sus ojos —. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

**.::.**

El entrenamiento había terminado. Los tres estaban afuera de la cabaña, dos de ellos recuperando la respiración y el otro bebiendo tranquilamente un té y comiendo galletitas. Reborn cerró sus ojos y los abrió de nuevo.

—Bien, terminaremos con hoy el entrenamiento de nivel básico e intermedio —el pelinegro levanto una ceja escuchando lo que estaba diciendo, lo que estaba viniendo no le iba a gustar para nada, para absolutamente nada.

—Desde mañana, entrenaremos con magia —dijo Tsunayoshi, Kyoya lo miro abriendo los ojos como plato, el castaño abrió sus labios plantando una sonrisa de lado —. Te voy a quemar, pequeño ~ —dijo cantarín mientras se colocaba sus guantes, Kyoya trago seco, ahora si estaba muerto.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Como yo soy tan buena amiga -_sarcasmo_- hoy me fui con mi mejor amiga a comer a Burguer King, no se si estan en su ciudad, país o en donde quieran que se encuentren, esas hamburguesas son... *_* Deliciosas :'DDD En fin ~ **

**Y como tenia este capitulo ya listo lo publico, si a esta hora de la noche, madrugada o tarde, donde quiera que esten es esa hora (?); cabe decir que tengo solamente el comienzo del cuarto por ende me demorare un poco y los otros fic también me demorare un poco aunque no tanto, mi vida es tan complicada :'D hago rol -que son testamentos- manejo foros, subo fic, estudio mi carrera universitaria estoy en una academia de inglés y como veran es un poco dificil todo pero trato de que todas sean felices ;'D para mañana estara Tsk, es inutil resistirte a ti. Por ende esperenlo, lo subire aunque sea tarde ;3 **

**Por otra parte... **

**¡AQUÍ AME A KYOYA! -_corazones en los ojos_- cuando me imagine esa parte dije... ¡TENGO QUE HACERLO ASÍ O MUERO! *-* definitivamente me mato asdfghjk. Mi madre me tuvo que reanimar con mas yaoi (?) -_si no tiene sentido_- pero bueno, así comienzan estos dos. Odio-Amor, Amor-Odio, veamos cual de los dos ganan ~ **

**REVIEW'S **

**sheijo: Querida, pronto saldrán los guardianes, el caso de quienes son no te los diré pero te voy a dar una pista del próximo espero que Kufufu; la entiendas. Y bueno, al tipo de club, no entro a ninguno :'D todavía sigue pensando en eso; pero Reborn le va a hacer una wuajaja *-* Y si todos la conocen, créeme que seria un desastre :'DDDD de solo imaginarme la cara de todos me meo (?) **

**mina-sama12: ¡Me alegro que el publico la haya entendido! estaba preocupada por el resumen que le dio Reborn a Kyoya, por si no se entendía tanto _-suspira de alivio-_ Que comes que adivinas, me tocara darte un premio :'D solo dime que es lo que quieres ver en el fic y trato de adecuarlo a mis ideas :'3 -_no es broma_- No preciosa, no sera tan lenta, pero bueno tampoco tan rápida digamos que comenzaran a confiar el uno al otro muy pronto a futuro :3  
**

**Shagotte: No te preocupes, eso me pasa a mi cuando veo un Doujinshi que no he visto y no lo tengo en mi carpeta de _-puro yaoi hard_- y grito, doy vueltas y le restriego en la cara a mi hermano que tengo mas yaoi :'D así que no te preocupes, no eres la única :'D **

**RollChr: ¡Te extrañe! _-la amorosea-_ Bueno, no es completamente la idea, pero él no solo controlara los elementos principales, por ende no tiene nada que ver con el Avatar :'D _-no le gusta-_ ¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Es que todavía no es momento de que brillen! pienso que sera uno de mis mas largos fic, por ende que los guardianes aparezcan de bomba no se hará, no lo tengo planeado pero de que aparecen, aparecen _-aunque todavía no se como aparecerán-_ Gracias o3o Bueno, en este capi se ve un poco... Sexy y peligroso sobre todo cuando le dice a Tsu aasdfghjkl eso que le dice *-* -_babea_-  
**

**Un Review's no cuenta, esto no quita imaginación, hace que la autora se ponga mas feliz y alimenta la visión, a parte de que hace saber que nuestro trabajo es disfrutado por ustedes, hasta una imagen de un trasero me sirve para saber que tengo lectores :'D**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo**

**KISS AND HUG**

**de chocolate, Para que Tsu-kun los vaya a visitar. **

**An. **


	4. El enemigo comienza a moverse

I Arco

Capítulo Cuatro.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: A Hell of love.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas secundarias: 10069 (Byakuran Gesso/Rokudou Mukuro); 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); RL (Reborn /Lambo Bovino); XS (Xanxus/Squalo Superbi); D00 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato) –_amo esta pareja no sé porque_-; BF (Belphegor Knives/Fran Hellín).Roces: D18 –_falso_- 6918; R27 –fraternal-; 6927; 1800.

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

**Pensamiento de los personajes||Recuerdos||Sueños **–_especificare cual es cada uno-_

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano_.**

(Letras~): Traducción de Italiano o cualquier idioma. _–si cambie porque me daba flojera ponerlo al final del capítulo y de pronto se me olvida-_

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard (en exceso); Tal vez Yuri –_sigo pensando en esto_ _seriamente_-

Summary: Hibari Kyoya regreso a su familia a la ciudad natal de su madre; resulta que al llegar conoce a un castaño que le colocara la vida de cabeza, ¿Guardianes? ¿Control de los elementos? ¿Magia? ¿Demonios? ¿El maestro de los guardianes de la tierra? ¿Qué es todo lo que tiene que resolver Kyoya para salvar el mundo?, o se olvidara de todo y que este se hunda en el infierno.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_El enemigo comienza a moverse_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**_Desde mañana, entrenaremos con magia_** —fue aquella citación que se le vino a la cabeza en esos momentos. En un campo donde se supone que debería haber hierbas verdes y el olor a campo era todo lo contrario. Era un lugar completamente destrozado donde no se veía ni una sola plata viva, Kyoya quien estaba tirado en el suelo con quemaduras pequeñas, su cabello chamuscado y su ropa estaba un poco quemada estaba respirando agitado en el suelo. El chico trato de levantarse y fulmino con la mirada al castaño que estaba delante de él.

Tsuna, ¿Cómo lucia?, normal. No tenía ni un solo rasguño en el rostro y en su ropa que le incomodara, por el contrario, Kyoya juraba que estaba brillando.

— ¡¿Quieres ser más suave?! ¡Pretendes matarme!

—Estoy siendo suave, de hecho ni siquiera estos movimientos los utilizo con los demonios de rango E, son para niños de primaria —dijo con una sonrisa de lado, el pelinegro frunció el ceño y se puso en posición de ataque.

— ¡Ven!

—Lo que sea.

Dijo Tsuna haciendo que sus llamas lo propulsaran hacia adelante golpeando el rostro de Kyoya que fue protegido por las tonfas, pero aun así lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros, el chico cayó encima de un arbusto y frunció el ceño levantando su rostro.

**Me quiere matar… guardián ni que nada ¡Tsunayoshi Sawada quiere matarme! **

Las manos de Tsuna comenzaron a sacar una gran cantidad de fuego de estas, sus manos aumentaron de poder y Kyoya trago seco el chico salto y coloco una mano en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo y la otra hacia adelante, apuntando a Kyoya, amplio una gran sonrisa mirando al pelinegro que lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo que tu corro, Hibari —dijo Reborn de lo más tranquilo donde estaba.

— ¡Es que me quieres matar! ¡Joder! ¡Yo ni siquiera se utilizar el fuego! —grito, Tsunayoshi se detuvo y Reborn sonrío divertido. El pelinegro lanzo un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver que el castaño se había detenido pero no llego a reaccionar cuando este le pateo la cara dejando la huella de su zapato en la frente ajena.

—Ya deberías haber utilizado fuego en alguno de tus ataques, ¿Qué eres idiota?, tus poderes irán despertando al tiempo que conozcas a tus guardianes —dijo frunciendo el ceño —. Era de esperarse, el fuego es el más difícil —dijo dándose la vuelta tomando su chaqueta y alejándose del campo aburrido.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —le grito tratando de levantarse, y lanzando un largo suspiro.

—Debes entenderlo un poco —susurro estirándole la mano, Kyoya la tomo y se levanto con la ayuda de Reborn —. Tsunayoshi ha estado dedicando toda su vida a tratar de controlar el fuego, es algo que ha hecho que perdiera la capacidad de entablar conversación con las personas, y su vida ha sido casi nula, concentrarse de no quemar a la gente cuando la toca o de incendiar cosas —Kyoya bajo la mirada y Reborn sonrío —. No tienes porque mostrar lastima, Tsuna ha pasado por muchas cosas intensas, pero no es el único en el mundo. Y si le muestras esa cara te golpeara tan fuerte que no recordaras ni quién eres, pero no queremos eso, por lo menos sabes utilizar un poco bien el viento —dijo recordándole —. Pero… nunca lo utilices contra Tsuna, el fuego se te puede devolver a ti —dijo como concejo palmeando la espalda ajena —. ¡Bien hemos terminado el día de hoy!

—Gracias al cielo —agradeció cerrando sus ojos y lanzando un suspiro, fue a colocar una pierna delante de él y su cuerpo se helo completamente.

**Estoy… jodido. **

**.::.**

Los rayos del sol estaban cayendo cerca del rostro del pelinegro, este levanto sus manos y se cubrió con la sabana, se estaba sintiendo acongojado y completamente adolorido, desde que decidieron entrenar con la magia Tsunayoshi no lo dejaba ni respirar, y si seguía de esa manera iba a morir completamente. El chico trato de levantarse un poco de la cama pero era imposible, le dolía la espalda y la cabeza, su cuerpo parecía como si estuviera reviviendo quien sabe que cosas, volvió a soltar un suspiro, por lo menos iba a descansar ese día.

**Ese maldito Tsunayoshi, haciéndose el santo e idiota en la mañana para luego sacarme la madre en los entrenamientos… ¡¿Es que de dónde saca tanta fuerza ese pequeño cuerpo?! ¡Si en la escuela incluso los más débiles lo toman de juguete!, tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo enojar para que no me este metiendo en sus problemas con los demás** —pensó lanzando un largo suspiro y luego refunfuña un par de veces más —. **Yo tengo la culpa por decir que es mi juguete** —pensó divertido —**pero si seguimos así, ni siquiera tendré la oportunidad de conocer a ese tal Daemon Spade… ¡Estaré muerto antes de enfrentarme a ese sujeto! Me matara… estoy seguro de que me quiere matar **—pensaba abrazando fuertemente su peluche de un gran canario de color amarillo parecido a Hibird y enrollándose más en la cama —**. Pero… por lo menos hoy voy a poder descansar, con Reborn en una excursión con los de ultimo grado podre descansar todo el día… sin ver a aquel revoltoso y con instintos asesinos… **

El chico se iba a acomodar para seguir durmiendo y la puerta de su habitación fue tocada, frunció el ceño y se acomodo mas para seguir con su sueño, sin importar que la puerta estuviera siendo tocada, no sintió más nada lo que provoco que descansara y cerrara sus ojos. El sonido ceso y la puerta fue abierta el chico frunció el ceño pero no se movió por el contrario quedo quieto como si todavía estuviera durmiendo.

— ¡K-Y-O-Y-A K-U-N! ~ —deletreo su hermano, un mal presentimiento llego al cuerpo del pelinegro, por lo cual abrazo mas su peluche, con el cual dormía. Este se sentó en el borde de la cama —. ¿Planeas dormir toda la mañana?, levántate. Mama me dijo que te viniera a despertar.

—Hoy es sábado, Fong… no molestes.

—Tienes visitas.

**¿Visitas?** —pensó levantando una ceja, el único que se le vino a la cabeza fue Kusakabe, pero ni siquiera a él le había dado la dirección de su casa, aunque no era difícil de adivinar, el único templo sin estar activo era este. Se quito las sabanas de su rostro y miro a su hermano que estaba haciendo cara de idiota.

—Por cierto… es una bastante bonita —dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, las otras que se le vinieron a la mente eran el dúo de maniáticas enamoradas de Tsunayoshi y la seria de la novia de Ryohei que se habían hecho bastante amigos durante el trascurso del mes, desde que salvo a Tsunayoshi con aquella excusa barata.

Suspiro y se metió al baño para salir vestido. Se coloco un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro, un suéter manga larga de color blanco y una camisa de color negro de manga corta, abierta un poco en la parte de adelante, con un collar negro y un cinturón blanco, desordeno un poco su cabello y salió de la habitación con Hibird en su cabeza, al parecer Roll ya había salido de antemano con Fong.

Kyoya entro a la cocina y su primera reacciono fue **¡¿Qué está haciendo esa cosa en mi casa?!** Delante de sus ojos se encontraba el castaño completamente tranquilo en su casa, con un vaso de té en su mano, una gran sonrisa en su rostro hablando alegremente con Aria y Yuni, por otra parte Fong se encontraba delante de este babeando, al escuchar hablar a Tsunayoshi.

Su segunda reacción fue… **¡¿Quién es este?!** Estaba sonriendo, con palabras amables y respetuosas dirigiéndose a las dos mujeres de la mesa, mientras reía dulcemente con las mejillas sonrojadas, se veía realmente tierno y dulce, el corazón de Kyoya estaba envuelto en tantos sentimientos, pero no podía evitar dejar de ver a ese castaño.

— ¡Kyo-chan! ¡Buenos días! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías a un amigo tan lindo como Tsu-kun? —dijo su madre levantándose y caminando hacia su hijo para tomar sus manos —. ¿Qué esperas?, no seas mal educado, saluda a tu amigo.

—Buenos días, Hibari-san —saludo Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa, el rostro de Kyoya cambio completamente, ¿Dónde estaba el? Hibari seco, renacuajo, idiota, estúpido, muñequita, debilucha, ¡¿Qué eres mujer?! Se preguntaba mentalmente recordando absolutamente todos los insultos.

—Oh, lo lamento tanto, seguramente si te llamo así se confunden. Kyoya-san, buenos días —y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Tsunayoshi giro a verlo con los ojos cerrados dedicándole una sonrisa, las mejillas del castaño estaban abultadas en la parte de arriba dándole un aspecto hermoso y dulce, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos, el corazón de Kyoya dio un giro extraño.

—B…buenos días, Sawada… —saludo suavemente.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, vamos a desayunar, ¿quieres acompañarnos? —pregunto Yuni con una gran sonrisa, el chico asintió suavemente, Kyoya se sentó a su lado y le mandaba miradas dudosas, Fong se sentó alado de Kyoya su madre al frente de Tsuna y Yuni al otro lado.

Después de algunos años, la mesa de la familia Hibari, se sentía con cinco miembros.

—Madre… ¿Dónde está Roll? —pregunto sin ver al erizo, el castaño levanto una ceja y los miembros restantes giraron a ver a este.

— ¿Te refieres a esta pequeña criatura? —Pregunto Tsunayoshi, levantando sus dos manos y colocando al erizo que estaba anteriormente dormido en sus piernas —, no sé porque el tierno nombre lo has colocado tú, Kyoya-san.

**¡Deja de actuar así! ¡Joder! ¡Me tienes hecho un yo no sé qué!** —pensaba mentalmente el pelinegro sonrojado, al ver las acciones del castaño, estaba volviéndolo completamente loco.

—Sí, mi hermanito lo coloco —dijo suavemente Fong colocando las manos en la mesa, Tsunayoshi lo miro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, pero en sus ojos mostraron diversión, cosa que detecto el pelinegro.

—Y dime Tsu-kun —comento la mujer colocando un plato delante de la mesa del chico —, ¿Dónde vives?

—No muy lejos de aquí, a unas cuatro cuadras. En una casa familiar pequeña —dijo suavemente juntando sus dos manos.

**¿Vive tan cerca?, realmente no lo sabía** —pensó Kyoya mirándolo, para luego levantar una ceja —**, ahora que lo pienso… él es el que me viene a buscar todas las mañanas y me espera en la esquina **—pensó con una mano en su mejilla, luego lanzo un suspiro.

**Itadakimasu. **

Se escucho en la mesa, los cinco comenzaron a comer aquel delicioso y típico desayuno japonés. Con su típico plato de arroz blanco, un cuenco de sopa de miso, pescado, tamagoyaki, nori, tsukemono, natto y delante de estos una taza de té.

—Tsu-kun, ¿prefieres jugo de naranja o leche?

—Deberías darle un poco de leche madre, así tal vez crezca un poco —dijo Kyoya con burla en sus labios, Tsuna le dedico una linda mirada de odio y pateo la pierna del pelinegro, este le miro de reojo fulminándolo con la mirada y su madre sonrío dulce.

—Kyo-chan tiene razón, pero Tsu-kun es muy tierno de ese tamaño, no es necesario que crezca demasiado ¿cierto?

¿Desde cuándo defiende a alguien? —se pregunto el pelinegro, mirando a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

—Por otro lado, jovencito. No debes molestar a tus amigos —dijo reprendiéndolo.

—No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado que me diga esas cosas. Como herbívoro, sabandija, pequeño animal, sanguijuela, insecto, bastardo, idiota, estropicio sarnoso, engendro, gusarapo pegajoso, nigromante verrugoso, renacuajo, mohoso… —decía en una lista todos los _apodos_ que le tenía el pelinegro, este quedo helado en la mesa y coloco una mano en su mejilla para hablarle en susurro.

— ¡La mitad de las cosas es como me dices tú a mí! —decía en un susurro apretando sus dientes, Tsuna lo miro de reojo y subió suavemente su mano.

—Lo sé.

— ¡Kyoya Hibari! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de insultar de esa forma a tus compañeros?! Debes disculparte con Tsu-kun.

—Yo… —trato de decir Kyoya.

—No es necesario, Aria-san. Esa es la forma de actuar de Kyoya-san y lo entiendo, me ha salvado muchas veces aunque en toda la escuela piensen que yo soy su… —Kyoya le tapo rápidamente la boca y miro a su madre riendo temeroso.

—Por favor, por todo lo que más quieras, no digas esa palabra…

— ¿Cuál Kyoya-san?, ¿Juguete? ¿No quiere que su madre se entere que usted amenazo a todos los estudiantes por molestar a su juguete?

**Maldito… ¡Maldito Tsunayoshi!** —grito a más no poder el interior del pelinegro, un gran aura asesina cubrió por completo a su madre, Fong alargo una sonrisa burlona y Yuni simplemente golpeo su frente por aquello, realmente había derramado el vaso.

— ¡K-Y-O-Y-A! —deletreo tétricamente su madre, este cerro sus ojos y bajo su mano de los labios del castaño fulminándolo con la mirada, este le dedico una dulce pero sádica y divertida mirada, se estaba desquitando de lo que estaba haciendo ese pelinegro en la escuela y de todo lo que tenía que pasar por ser su "_juguete_"

El chico giro a ver a sus hermanos, y pudo leer en sus miradas sus pensamientos.

**Ni lo sueñes, cuando Mami se pone así no me meto** —pensaba Fong.

**Eres muy malo con Tsunayoshi-kun… ¡Mira hacerle pasar esas cosas!** —pensaba Yuni, este miro a Tsunayoshi para que arreglara todo el desastre y el muy desgraciado estaba comiendo tranquilo, por la mirada insistente giro a ver lentamente al pelinegro.

**J-O-D-E-T-E** —pudo hasta deletrearlo con sadismo en sus ojos, las letras parecían marcarse con exageración en su frente, si se estaba vengando.

La mano de su madre quedo en la nuca del pelinegro y su piel se erizo completamente, le dio en el punto donde no tenía que darle por todo lo de los entrenamientos y limpiezas, el peso de su cuerpo cayo y sus manos temblaron.

— ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Sawada! —dijo golpeando la mesa y levantándose para hacer una referencia delante del castaño que hizo una mueca de sorpresa pero por dentro estaba de lo más divertido.

**Debí haber grabado esto para Reborn, seguramente reiría de lo lindo al ver al orgulloso del máster pidiendo disculpas** —pensaba Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras la quito y se levanto tomando las manos del chico —. Ya dije que no tenias que disculparte, Kyoya-san, se que lo hiciste para defenderme —dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

**Maldito, te maldigo… Tsunayoshi, pudiste haber dicho eso antes…** —pensaba el pelinegro, su cuerpo estaba temblando pero no se iba a dar el lujo de causarle más gracia, tanto a su hermano mayor como al maldito castaño.

—Eso, sean buenos amigos —dijo contenta Aria colocando sus dos manos juntas ampliando una sonrisa, la mujer se fue a sentar y miro dulcemente a Tsunayoshi.

El desayuno pasó sin mucho problema, Aria, Tsunayoshi y Yuni limpiaron los platos y arreglaron la mesa, por otro lado Kyoya lo miraba de re-celo completamente fastidiado.

—Tsu-kun, yo hago eso —dijo la mujer tomando las manos del niño mientras lo empujaba fuera de la cocina —, vez y juega un poco con Kyo-chan y Fo-chan —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la mujer.

—Realmente no es problema, Aria-san. Usualmente soy yo quien hace el aseo en mi casa, ya que mi padre siempre está trabajando y llega en la noche —dijo el chico cargando unas cajas —. ¿Dónde las llevo?

—Al almacén que está en la parte de atrás del templo, dile a Kyo-chan que te guie.

Mientras estos hablaban en la sala se encontraba Kyoya y Fong viendo televisión.

—Oye hermanito, ¿de dónde conoces al castaño?

—Desde cuando estas interesado en los hombres.

—No tengo una orientación estable, solamente me dan curiosidad las personas que muestran un aire interesante y bastante hermoso, y la de ese chico es impresionante. Realmente me darían ganas de tenerlo debajo de mi cuerpo sintiendo el calor corporal de ambos —decía con las mejillas sonrojadas, su hermano lo miro de reojo y una gran gota de sudor bajo de su frente a sus labios.

**De todos estos años… no sabía que Fong fuera tan… pervertido…** —pensó con una gran gota de sudor.

—Deberías hablarle de mi, esa clase de chicos siempre terminan saliendo con otros chicos.

—Realmente te recomiendo que no lo molestes —dijo susurrando —, aunque no lo parezca es un demonio.

— ¿Así que lo quieres para ti?

—Claro que no idiota, solo te estoy advirtiendo la verdad. Ahí donde lo vez no es un angelito… más bien es un demonio —dijo fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

—Oh vamos, solo acepta que te gusta~ —dijo su hermano cantarín.

— ¿Quién te gusta, máster? —pregunto, Fong y Kyoya giraron rápidamente su rostro al ver al castaño cargando una caja con el ceño fruncido, Fong se levanto rápidamente y abrazo al castaño con sus grandes brazos blanquecinos.

—Hablábamos de lo mucho que me gustas, de hecho es tanto lo que me gustas —susurraba cerca de su oído —que no he podido resistirme a…

Fong no termino de hablar, la caja de las manos de Tsunayoshi cayo lentamente al suelo, y los dos dedos del castaño terminaron en la fosa nasal del pelinegro, de un rápido movimiento, Tsunayoshi se agacho mandando a volar el cuerpo del pelinegro al sofá que estaba haciendo que este callera con el pelinegro, para suerte de Kyoya que leyó las intensiones de Tsuna se lanzo fuera del sofá, la caja fue sostenida por las manos suaves del castaño y se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Máster, su madre me mando a preguntarte donde está el almacén.

—Debe estar hablando de la casa esa donde guardamos algunas cosas, vamos te llevare —dijo dándose vuelta, Tsunayoshi comenzó a seguirlo y por el sofá se asomo Fong.

— ¡Espérame **_Honey_**! (Cariño) ¡Voy con ustedes! —dijo levantando el sofá rápidamente caminando con una velocidad media hasta donde ellos estaban —. Sabes, no debes colocarte agresivo. Estoy completamente soltero.

— ¿Los idiotas nacen de familia? —le pregunto Tsunayoshi a Kyoya este giro a verlo y se levanto de hombros.

—Siempre ha sido así.

—Tsunayoshi, ámame.

—No amo a idiotas —contesto cortante, el pelinegro se detuvo e hizo un drama que fue completamente ignorado por los menores.

—Es aquí —Tsunayoshi se helo completamente y giro su vista hacia muchas partes buscando la fuente de un gran poder que estaba desprendiendo aquel lugar —. ¿Sawada?

—Hay un gran poder mágico en este lugar, es impresionante la cantidad de poder que está situado en ese almacén —susurro, el pelinegro levanto una ceja y rio suavemente.

—Bueno, es un templo era de esperarse —dijo Kyoya colocando sus manos en la puerta y abriéndola, Tsunayoshi se quedo afuera y Kyoya entro —. ¿Entraras Sawada?

—No puedo entrar, si no me invitas.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Nosotros los guardianes somos cómos los vampiros _"solo podemos entrar a las partes si nos invitan"_ pero eso solo funciona si las cosas son del máster. Hoy entre a tu casa porque estaba delante de esta y me encontré a tu madre que me invito a pasar, no me podía acercar a la entrada de tu casa porque había algo que me lo prohibía.

— ¿Qué tengo que decir?

—Puedes entrar —susurro.

— ¿Puedes entrar? —deletreo suavemente el pelinegro, una brisa los cubrió a ambos y Kyoya sintió que algo se rompía, con ello el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi comenzó a entrar detrás de él suavemente.

—Gracias, por permitirme entrar a sus dominios. Máster.

— ¿Eso mismo le dijiste a mi madre?

—Ella no me escucho —dijo tranquilo mientras caminaba y colocaba la caja encima de muchas —. ¿Son libros?

—Sí, la mayoría son de mis abuelos, la estantería del fondo era de mi padre —dijo señalando los libros del fondo —. Era policía.

—Vaya —dijo caminando hasta esta y estiro un poco su mano tocando los libros —**. Qué extraño, no estoy sintiendo magia adentro… **—pensó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sawada, regresemos a la casa.

—Como digas —dijo dándose vuelta y observando un libro sin título, acerco su mano y se detuvo en el acto —. Lamento la interrupción, me iré enseguida—completo dándose la vuelta.

Sentía que el lugar estaba repleto de espíritus, al darse la vuelta junta sus manos y aplaudió varias veces susurrando palabras intangibles.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Mostrándole mis respetos a los espíritus que viven en este lugar, deberías hacer lo mismo ya que es tu casa —le contesto frío.

— ¿Es… espíritus?

— ¿No los has sentido? —pregunto mirándolo de reojo lanzando un largo suspiro —. Tienes mucho que aprender, máster.

— ¡¿Cómo que necesito aprender más?! —dijo dándose la vuelta, rápidamente hizo muchas reverencias y siguió al castaño, una sombra se vio asomarse por la ventana del almacén y una sonrisa se formo desapareciendo en el acto —. ¡Tsunayoshi!

El castaño se detuvo y el pelinegro más atrás, mirando de reojo al castaño y luego delante de él viendo a Fong recogiendo un montón de flores y colocándolas a su alrededor.

— ¡Si no me aceptas! ¡Me suicidare!

—Entonces muere —le contesto con simpleza, pasando a su lado y entrando a la casa.

—Te lo he advertido, es un demonio.

—Completamente sexy —dijo el pelinegro, con las mejillas sonrojadas, Kyoya levanto una ceja y lanzo un largo suspiro. Desde que su hermano había dicho eso del castaño sintió mariposas hambrientas en el estomago, pero se fueron calmando poco a poco, al escuchar al castaño decir que no quería nada con él.

La tarde paso divertida entre las dos mujeres y el castaño que pasaron jugando juegos de mesa, por otra parte Fong seguía mandándoles detalles y cariños al castaño que eran esquivados fácilmente por este y sus palabras frías y cortantes cuando Aria y Yuni no se encontraban al alrededor por otro lado Kyoya estaba viendo al perfecto actor actuando, valga la redundancia, delante de sus ojos.

—Bien, iré a comprar para hacer la cena —dijo Aria levantándose de la mesa —. Tsu-kun, ¿te quedaras a cenar?

—Seria una vergüenza de mi parte, he pasado todo el día en su casa —dijo el chico con una mano en su mejilla, sonrojado.

—No importa, serás bienvenido —dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces permítame acompañarla a comprar —le menciono con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me parece perfecto, Kyo-chan ven con nosotras —le dijo suavemente.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué yo?... mira a Fong que tiene muchas ganas de ir.

—Kyo-chan —volvió a repetir su madre, el chico se levanto y camino hasta la puerta colocándose sus zapatos y saliendo fuera de la casa, los dos se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

**.::.**

**Maldición… son unos demonios ¿para esto querían hacer que los acompañara? ¿Por qué me mandas este tipo de cosas? Claro… ¡Disfrutabas hacer sufrir a mi padre ahora lo haces conmigo!** —Pensaba dramático, Kyoya estaba delante de Tsunayoshi y Aria cargando como quince bolsas de comida, mientras detrás de él iba Aria con una bolsa y el pequeño Tsunayoshi con dos, una en cada mano —**. Por eso mi padre siempre decía… "_Con cualquier mujer que te cases te esclavizarán, así que no esperes lo contrario_" pero esa cosa no es mujer tampoco hombre… ¡Es un demonio! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer con un demonio?! ¡Padre! **

Kyoya lanzo un largo suspiro de sus labios, mientras sus piernas se movían por el suelo, una de sus manos se dirigió a su cabeza y permaneció en esa durante un momento, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, fue tanto que no se veía absolutamente nada.

—Ara, ¿ya es hora de que se haga de noche? —pregunto Aria mirando a todas partes.

—No es eso—susurro Tsunayoshi, giro a ver a la madre de Kyoya y esta lo miro con curiosidad, los ojos de Tsunayoshi brillaron de una manera parpadeante provocando que el cuerpo de la mujer cayeran en los brazos del castaño.

— ¡¿Tsunayoshi?!

—Algo se acerca —susurro, saltando para colocarse alado de Kyoya, sosteniendo a Aria de sus manos, mientras fruncía el ceño buscando la fuente de la magia.

—Mis manos están temblando —susurro Kyoya.

— ¡No te hagas el débil ahora! ¡Idiota! —el grito llamo la atención de ambos y algo cayó en la cabeza del pelinegro haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras se golpeaba completamente la cara.

— ¡Leborn!

— ¡¿Leborn?! —dijo Kyoya levantándose y viendo al bebé de la otra vez, lo observo con una gran gota de sudor y miro al castaño.

—Ciaossu~ Que hay, Tsuna. Cuanto tiempo sin verte —Tsunayoshi se agacho y asintió saludando con educación al bebé.

—Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué Leborn?

—Porque es una magia para León y hecha por Reborn —contesto Tsunayoshi con simpleza. El pelinegro los miro con una gran gota de sudor —. Leborn, cuida a la madre de Kyoya, este lugar se está poniendo peligroso —comento con simpleza, colocando a la mujer cerca de un árbol, y el pequeño niño camino hasta esta, el camaleón que estaba en su cabeza se transformo en una pistola.

—Entendido.

—Kyoya, por lo que más quiera no te ájeles de mi —susurro mirando hacia todas partes.

—Ushesheshe —una risa comenzó a escucharse en el oscuro lugar, los dos comenzaron a ver por todas partes buscando la causa de esa risa —. Ushesheshe, no puedo creer que a mí, el rey me toque luchar contra semejantes niños…

— ¿De dónde viene la voz?

—Ushesheshe, de todos, pero de ningún lugar —fue la respuesta del ajeno, Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño y Kyoya se puso de espalda contra el castaño mientras los dos se dedicaban a observar el lugar —. Mi nombre es Rasiel, realmente es un placer conocer al ex máster.

— ¿Ex?

—Ushesheshe, si Ex, porque el único que merece ser maestro de los guardianes es Daemon-sama~ —susurro suavemente y su voz fue desapareciendo.

—Cuídate las piernas, no sabes por dónde va a aparecer —dijo con simpleza Tsunayoshi.

—Ushesheshe…

— ¡Kyoya! —grito Tsunayoshi cuando una gran mano hecha de sombra apareció delante del castaño, este empujo de una patada a Kyoya que lo mando a volar cerca de donde se encontraba el Bebé y su madre.

— ¡Tsuna! —grito al ver que la mano había aplastado al castaño, o eso era lo que estaba intentando hacer, el castaño estaba sujetando sus dos manos con fuerza hacia arriba impidiendo que lo hundiera en la tierra.

— ¡Arg! —fue el grito de dolor que soltó Tsuna, al sentir la gran presión de la sombra.

— ¡Tsunayoshi!

— ¡Vigila! —vocifero girando rápidamente el rostro al ver las grandes manos de sombra que salían del suelo directo al pelinegro, abrió sus ojos como plato al ver que se dirigían a su cuerpo, el pequeño Leborn reacciono y disparo a las sombras rápidamente pero nada. Kyoya giro rápidamente su cuerpo y coloco sus manos hacia adelante cuando una cantidad de viento salió haciendo que las sombras se detuvieran un momento —. **Si tan solo controlara el fuego…** —pensó, pero negó rápidamente, para comenzar a sacar fuego de sus manos rápidamente.

La sombra encima de él comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, sus manos estuvieron libres y salto colocándose sus guantes de color negro cayendo delante de la gran corriente de aire haciendo que una gran cantidad de fuego saliera de sus manos e iluminara completamente el lugar.

—Las sombras son creadas por la luz, pero a la propia luz las elimina —comento con arrogancia el castaño.

—Así que el primer guardián de ese niño, es el de fuego. Ushesheshe, esto será divertido. Después de todo a Daemon-sama le encantara esta información.

Los dos giraron a ver a un agujero que estaba hecho en un árbol, por este apareció una rebelde cabellera rubia que dejo a los dos helados. No era un demonio, era un humano como ellos, por ende…

—Un guardián de Daemon —confirmo el castaño.

El chico era alto de una piel extremadamente blanca y hermosa, tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios mostrando sus brillantes dientes, su cabello estaba completamente rubio cubriendo sus ojos hasta la nariz y caía a los lados mas debajo de su cuello completamente liso. Vestía un suéter sin manga de color negro que le quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo y un pantalón largo de color rojo, encima del suéter tenía un gran abrigo y una corona en su cabeza.

— ¡Correcto! Ushesheshe~ —afirmo el rubio mientras se colocaba en el árbol y ampliaba una sonrisa —y como he salido a divertirme un poco, creo que matare a alguien~ —dijo mientras se sentaba en aquel lugar y levantaba su mano cuando una gran cantidad de sombras comenzaron a emerger como agujas.

— ¡Tsk! —chasqueo la lengua Tsunayoshi, cuando levanto su mano haciendo que una gran esfera de fuego se hiciera alrededor de Leborn y Kyoya.

— ¡¿Tsunayoshi?! ¡¿Qué piensas que haces?!

—Así como estas no vas a poder con ninguna, quédate donde estas y cállate —dijo simple cuando de sus manos comenzó a salir fuego de estas.

—Ushesheshe, muere~

—Muere tú, fastidioso.

Tsunayoshi comenzó a volar mientras quemaba las sombras que estaban saliendo a sus lados, eran figuras humanas que se podían estirar, de una manera rápida y efectiva, tanto que los brazos y las piernas de Tsunayoshi estaban mostrando las heridas que comenzaban a salir, el castaño salto antes de que una lo atravesara y fue golpeando por una que salió en la parte de atrás que lo mando a volar lejos su pierna fue sujetada por otra, el castaño reacciono y con su puño encendido golpeo la sombra que lo soltó, su cuerpo cayó al suelo y sus manos se colocaron abajo para hacer un movimiento, salto golpeando con sus piernas en fuego a tres que salieron del suelo.

Kyoya miraba todo desde la gran esfera de fuego que no dejaba que ninguna entrara ni saliera. Por otra parte Leborn estaba con su mirada hacia adelante y el ceño fruncido.

Rasiel soltó una gran carcajada e hizo que una gran cantidad de sombras encerraran al castaño en una gran esfera oscura, Kyoya abrió sus ojos cuando las otras comenzaron a afilarse y convertirse en agujas largas que se dignaban a colocarse alrededor de la esfera.

— ¡Espera! ¡Tsuna! —grito Kyoya cuando la esfera oscura fue rota por una gran cantidad de fuego.

—Ushesheshe —fue la risa del rubio, las agujas se dirigieron al cuerpo del castaño que estaba en llamas, muchas de ellas se quemaron pero tras atravesaron completamente el cuerpo del pequeño chico, Kyoya abrió los ojos como plato y Leborn guardo silencio.

—Tsuna… —susurro suavemente, sus manos estaban temblando y el castaño tenía sus ojos abiertos y bajo la mirada al ver agujas en su estomago y en sus brazos, sus piernas estaban cortadas y su cuerpo estaba balanceándose hacia adelante.

— ¿Qué… que… que paso? —pregunto suavemente, su voz se corto y su cuerpo se balanceo hacia adelante cayendo al suelo completamente seco, el sonido se hizo completamente profundo.

—Tsu… Tsuna… ¡Tsunayoshi! —vocifero el pelinegro, la esfera de fuego se hizo más grande y se rompió en la frente de Kyoya la llama de color plateado se coloco y una llama roja se puso en su frente, miro con sus ojos ahora rojos al rubio —. Estas muerto… Guardián de Damon —afirmo.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA!**

**Wuajajajaja, ya esta el 4 capitulo de esta loca serie (?); espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por mi parte odie lo ultimo :'c pero tenia que colocarlo para que Kyo-chan despertara el fuego dormido en su interior *-* -que romántico- asdfghjklñ**

**Rasiel: Ushesheshe, ese maestro débil no me pondrá un solo dedo encima. **

**Kyo: Ya lo veremos, bastardo. **

**asdfghjklñ en fin, espero que les haya gustado *-*, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo y eso... **

**Un reviews alimentan a el autor y escritor, también lo motiva a seguir escribiendo, dejen por lo menos un "lo odio" si lo has leído. **

**KISS AND HUG. **

**An. **

* * *

**REVIEW'S **

**sheijo: ¿porque tsuna tiene esa actitud así con reborn? Bueno realmente es fácil esa respuesta, pero si te la contesto es Spoiler. Por ende solo espera unos... 2 o 3 capítulos mas cuando la vida de Tsu-kun comience a ser ¿expuesta? ya en el próximo aparecerá lo que quieren la mayoría *-* mas guardianes. **

**Y Tsu besando a Muk-chan, hmmm no lo había pensado de hecho tampoco había colocado roses 6927, mas sin embargo, lo pensare. Ellos tendrán otra clase de relación en el fic :'D **


	5. Un solo guardián, no es suficiente

I Arco

Capítulo Cinco.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: A Hell of love.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas secundarias: 10069 (Byakuran Gesso/Rokudou Mukuro); 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); RL (Reborn /Lambo Bovino); XS (Xanxus/Squalo Superbi); D00 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato) –_amo esta pareja no sé porque_-; BF (Belphegor Knives/Fran Hellín).Roces: D18 –_falso_- 6918; R27 –fraternal-; 6927; 1800.

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

**Pensamiento de los personajes||Recuerdos||Sueños **–_especificare cual es cada uno-_

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano_.**

(Letras~): Traducción de Italiano o cualquier idioma. _–si cambie porque me daba flojera ponerlo al final del capítulo y de pronto se me olvida-_

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard (en exceso); Tal vez Yuri –_sigo pensando en esto_ _seriamente_-

Summary: Hibari Kyoya regreso a su familia a la ciudad natal de su madre; resulta que al llegar conoce a un castaño que le colocara la vida de cabeza, ¿Guardianes? ¿Control de los elementos? ¿Magia? ¿Demonios? ¿El maestro de los guardianes de la tierra? ¿Qué es todo lo que tiene que resolver Kyoya para salvar el mundo?, o se olvidara de todo y que este se hunda en el infierno.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_Un solo guardián, no es suficiente_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

—Tsu… Tsuna… ¡Tsunayoshi! —vocifero el pelinegro, la esfera de fuego se hizo más grande y se rompió en la frente de Kyoya la llama de color plateado se coloco y una llama roja se puso en su frente, miro con sus ojos ahora rojos al rubio —. Estas muerto… Guardián de Damon —afirmo.

**[An: La pelea la hice escuchando Crayon de G-Dragon, no sé porque lo digo pero digamos que me inspiro… como amo a G-Dragon _–orgasmos-_]**

El castaño trato de abrir suavemente sus ojos observando con notable sorpresa al ver las tonfas del pelinegro cubiertas por una gran cantidad de flama de color rojo puro, el castaño trato de apoyarse en el suelo mirando a Kyoya, el cual su frente estaba completamente encendida en un rojo puro y sus ojos que antes eran azules estaban brillando en un rojo puro y miraba asesinamente al demonio.

—Hibari… —susurro, el castaño reacciono y giro hacia el frente cuando una sombra lo fue a atravesar, la sombra no llego por la cantidad de fuego que salió disparado desde las manos de Kyoya en un pequeño fragmento de energía que comenzó a esparcirse —. **¡Semillas de fuego!** —pensó mirándolas con los ojos abiertos como plato y sintió que su cuerpo era cargado con suavidad y un salto lo hizo sentir el viento en su cuerpo, cuando los abrió se topo con los ojos rojos que hicieron que su corazón latiera rápidamente, el fuego de Kyoya era cálido… mucho más que el suyo —Kyoya…

—No digas nada y descansa —dijo colocándolo suavemente alado de su madre, el castaño lo miro y este salto colocándose delante de Rasiel.

**No es que no confié en el… es impresionante**—pensó cerrando los ojos, y ampliando una pequeña sonrisa.

Kyoya salto colocándose delante del rubio, este lo miro de reojo y se levanto de donde estaba ampliando una pequeña sonrisa, Kyoya chasqueo la lengua y coloco sus tonfas delante de su rostro por otra parte el rubio salto del árbol colocándose delante del pelinegro en una distancia prudente.

—Ushesheshe, ¿listo para morir?, pequeño maestro.

—Tú eres el que está cavando tu tumba, herbívoro. Por meterme con mi guardián, te morderé hasta la muerte —gruño. Afilo sus dientes y estos tomaron lentamente una forma afilada como los de un vampiro, el rubio amplio una sonrisa y comenzó a reír, moviendo sus manos hacia arriba haciendo que grandes sombras se lanzaran velozmente al pelinegro, Kyoya comenzó a evadirlas con agilidad, los entrenamientos de artes marciales nunca habían servido tanto, una de ellas iba directo a su cabeza y este se impulso con el fuego y el viento al tiempo.

— ¡¿Magia combinada?! —vocifero asombrado Tsunayoshi.

Kyoya golpeo con su puño la sombra y cayo elegante con sus piernas una al frente de la otra, en dirección a donde se estaban dividiendo, desde el punto de vista de Tsunayoshi estaba patinando en estas.

—Ushesheshe, impresionante —dijo al sentir el puño caliente en su cara, el pelinegro lo atravesó de un puño y las sombras comenzaron a amontonarse, este chasqueo la lengua al verse rodeado de figuras parecidas al rubio alrededor.

El pelinegro cerro sus ojos y coloco sus manos a los lados y el fuego comenzó a girar como si fuera un torbellino, el viento comenzó a juntarse en el fuego y el torbellino comenzó a parecer un remolino que quemo completamente todas las sombras de los alrededores.

**Impresionante, solo me vio hacer ese truco una vez ¡y lo ha dominado con el viento! A parte… de que me tomo tres años aprender a hacer eso**—pensó frustrado pero a la vez impresionando el castaño —**. Kyoya Hibari… es un genio. **

El remolino desapareció y la ropa de Kyoya estaba volando por el viento, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y sus ojos estaban realmente afilados, el pelinegro coloco una mano atrás de él cuando un golpe de aquella sombra se dirigía a su rostro, parecía un experto en artes marciales moviéndose rápidamente entre las sombras y golpeándolas con fuego cubriendo sus piernas y expulsándose más fuerte por el viento, la flama de su frente cambiaba continuamente en un plateado puro y un rojo puro, por otra parte Tsunayoshi seguía sus movimientos completamente sorprendió.

Rasiel sonrío y aplaudió cuando todas las sombras comenzaron a moldearse en figuras de personas con armas en estas, el castaño miraba todo con curiosidad y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Kyoya! ¡Las armas son reales!

— ¡¿Qué?! —el chico esquivo un golpe que fue directo a su rostro este lo esquivo cuando un cuchillo hecho de sombra paso por su lado cortando completamente su rostro, frunció el ceño y siguió esquivando los golpes de muchas sombras y atacándolas.

**Esto es malo… se está cansando**—pensó alarmado el castaño.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Rasiel?! ¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo!

Los golpes cesaron, Kyoya cayó al suelo agitado y sujetando su estomago que tenía varios cortes, las sombras bajaron las armas y giraron todas al ver un agujero que estaba en un árbol, por el cual una pierna femenina atravesó este.

—W.W ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡No es W.W Idiota! ¡Es M.M! ¡Y estoy porque Daemon-sama está cansado de esperarte! —grito señalándolo, la mujer que atravesó el lugar quedando sentada en un costado del hoyo dimensional miro lo que estaba pasando —. Todavía no te los has cargado. Nos estás haciendo perder tiempo y dinero.

— ¿Dinero de donde avariciosa?

Un pantalón ceñido se logro notar cuando la mujer salió completamente de aquel agujero, de buen cuerpo y bastante hermosa, vestía un vestido de color negro corto con un cinturón que hacia resaltar sus caderas, de senos de un tamaño promedio y cuello alto, su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos eran afilados de un color rosa al igual que su cabello corto un poco debajo de su barbilla con su flequillo de la frente amarrado hacia un lado, la mujer sonrío y recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes, suavemente levanto su mano y chasqueo los dedos haciendo explotar el lugar donde estaba Kyoya y donde estaba Tsunayoshi, la madre del chico y Leborn.

—El tiempo es oro.

**Como hizo eso**—pensó Kyoya alarmado y giro a ver rápidamente al lugar donde estaba su madre sin encontrarla, frunció el ceño y se alarmo viendo una gran cantidad de fuego alejado del lugar haciendo protección, miro hacia adelante y vio a Tsunayoshi haciendo una gran cantidad de fuego delante de su cuerpo.

—Que eres idiota… que no puedes hacer ni siquiera un simple escudo… —susurro, el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi cayó encima del de Kyoya, este lo miro y levanto la mano hacia la mejilla ajena, golpeándolo suavemente con el puño cerrado —, todavía… te falta entrenamiento.

—Eres un imbécil… —susurro suavemente mirando al castaño que tenía los ojos casi cerrados mirando hacia donde estaban sus enemigos.

—Ushesheshe, se salvan porque es hora de irnos, pero mientras~ —dijo cuando una gran sombra comenzó a tomar forma de un gran muñeco, el castaño frunció el ceño y el pelinegro se alarmo un poco —. Les dejare un regalito.

—Me pagaras por los servicio dobles, Rasiel —dijo mientras preparaba sus manos y disparaba una ráfaga brillante de un color amarrillo hasta la cabeza del muñeco —. Nos veremos, claro. Si viven a la explosión.

— ¡¿Explosión?! —grito Kyoya alarmado.

—Genial —susurro Tsunayoshi, el pelinegro bajo la mirada con cierta molestia por el comportamiento del castaño pero este no se podía mover, y estando en sus piernas era mucho más difícil —. Explotaremos… ya no puedes utilizar el fuego, ¿cierto?

El pelinegro intento pero su cuerpo no respondía.

—No hagas combinaciones de magia en una lucha real… te puedes matar tu solo idiota, la fuente de magia no es ilimitada, todo tiene su momento y su pequeño cofre…

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta?

—Si hago un escudo podremos salir de esta, pero no creo que sea demasiado fuerte… tal vez no nos condenamos si lo hago… —susurro suavemente mientras estiraba sus manos hacia adelante y una pequeña flama estaba saliendo.

El muñeco siguió creciendo y de pronto se detuvo.

—Va a explotar…

—Oh, oh…

—Chaos —los dos reaccionaron rápidamente y giraron su rostro hacia donde se escucha la voz —. ¿Qué es esa jodida flamita?, Dame-Tsuna.

—Te he dicho… ¡Que no me llames así! ¡JODER! —grito el castaño haciendo una gran cantidad de fuego que saliera de sus manos, Reborn amplio una gran sonrisa y debajo de los dos apareció un gran círculo tridimensional que hizo que cayeran dentro de este y se cerrar automáticamente.

**.::.**

El agujero se abrió cerca del templo, y se escucho una explosión en el parque. Del agujero salió Kyoya que termino con la cara en el pavimento y Tsunayoshi salió tranquilamente del agujero siendo cargado por el pelinegro, el chico se levanto sobándose su frente.

— ¿Qué fue eso Reborn?

—La venganza por estar tocando a mi bebé —dijo abrazando protectoriamente a Tsunayoshi que se quejo porque lo lastimaron —. A parte que por tu culpa hirieron a mi Tsuna, seguramente te estaba defendiendo porque no te podías cuidar solo.

—Cállate —dijo apretando sus puños —, espera… ¡¿Dónde está mi mama?!

—Esta con León —el camaleón se bajo del sombrero de Reborn y comenzó a brillar, por él aparecieron todas las bolsas de compras junto a la mujer que seguía desmayada.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo lanzando un suspiro de alivio para agacharse y tomar a su mama de brazos.

—Llevare a Tsunayoshi a casa, necesita descansar. Mañana hablaremos de lo que sucedió hoy.

—Espera… Tsuna está en muy mal estado —dijo tomando la mano de Reborn, este se giro suavemente y frunció el ceño —. Aquellas sombras lo atravesaron…

— ¿Sombras? Esas solo atacan superficialmente, solo necesita un día de descanso para recuperarse.

— ¿Qué es un demonio?

—No, solo que tengo una pomada que elimina todos los golpes y algunas raspaduras hasta el día siguiente, pero claro las internas deben sanarse solas —dijo como todo experto.

—Espera… ¿tienes una pomada para eso?... ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?! ¡Sabes todo lo que he sufrido porque me duele mi cuerpo!

—Oh cierto, lo olvide —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras León volvía a su sombrero y se daba la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

**Lo vi… estaba disfrutando de este momento… lo estaba disfrutando** —pensó mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos, se agacho para tomar todas las bolsas mientras hacía malabares con su madre encima y las bolsas la coloco en su espalda con ayuda de un poco de magia de viento y sujeto con sus manos las bolsas y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa.

**.::.**

La mañana había llegado, con ello el domingo paso rápido para el pelinegro que no se levanto ni una sola vez de su cama aunque le rogaran que lo hiciera. Por otra parte su madre se paso todo el día preguntando por Tsunayoshi, Kyoya le cortaba la historia con que su padre lo fue a recoger y se tuvo que ir, Fong llevo a su madre al hospital y no le habían dicho nada, aquellos desmayos que le sucedían solamente eran por estrés según los médicos. Agradeció que su madre se estresara por cosas pequeñas.

Con ello, llego el lunes.

—Gracias por la ayuda —le dijo a una abuelita haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Se dedico a observar todo el callejón.

Parecía un antiguo callejón italiano, según lo veía en las películas. Había una cantidad de piedras en el suelo, eran pequeños pero se notaban puertas y había espacio para que un carro entrara y saliese, pero no se veía ni un solo auto por los alrededores. Todas las casas parecían las mismas, solamente se diferenciaba con el numero de arriba y la dirección. Varios niños pasaron corriendo alado del pelinegro, directo a la escuela y este solamente se hizo a un lado pegándose en las paredes de piedra.

—La señora me dijo que doblara a la derecha —susurro mientras tomaba aquel camino observando que el callejón era cerrado por una pequeña casa de dos pisos, las otras también eran de dos pisos llenas de arboles y flores, la casa del fondo estaba medio abierta y algunos gatos estaban comiendo en la entrada, las demás tenían escaleras cubiertas con macetas, mientras habían puertas y escaleras en todo el sendero que estaban completamente cerradas. Al parecer era una casa completamente junta a las demás, o eso era lo que aparentaba, después de todo el callejón no tenia salida y era un poco pequeño pero amplio.

— ¡Hibari! —el chico giro y se encontró a su profesor y el maldito hombre que lo quería matar alimentando a los gatos, tenía el traje cosa que no le sorprendió pero al verlo con un delantal de color rosa con corazones provoco que lo mirara con una gran gota de sudor.

—Buenos días… Reborn —saludo mirando de reojo a los gatos que comían tranquilamente su comida, estos levantaron la vista y miraron a Kyoya y volvieron a bajar la vista —. Tsunayoshi…

—Todavía no se puede levantar, aunque las heridas se hayan cerrado, al parecer ese golpe le rompió algunas costillas, por ende me quedare toda la noche cuidando a mi precioso… —de un momento a otro todos los gatos salieron volando junto a Reborn que fue empujado por una patada de Tsunayoshi que estaba todo vendando, mientras se quitaba las vendas de la cara y chasqueaba la lengua.

—Cállate —gruño—. ¿Por qué no viniste ayer? —pregunto enojado, mirando a Kyoya que se rasco la nuca nervioso.

—Yo también tengo derecho a descansar —contesto, el castaño frunció el ceño y entro a la casa seguido de Kyoya y más atrás de Reborn que quedo cubierto de comida de gato.

—Tsunayoshi no ha querido hablar —dijo el hombre sacudiendo su delantal mientras arreglaba su cabello —, por ende me tienes que decir todo lo que ha pasado.

—Bueno, su nombre era Rasiel y utilizaba las sombras… luego de él apareció una mujer que se hace llamar M.M

—Rasiel y M.M —menciono Reborn.

— ¿Los conoces?

—Sus nombres no me suenan, por ende presiento que sus guardianes también renacieron como ustedes —dijo mirando a los menores que se miraron entre sí —. Manos de sombra… ¿Qué hacia la mujer?

—Provocaba explosiones —dijo Tsunayoshi levantándose —. Es increíble que pueda hacer explotar lo que quiere.

—No es así —ellos lo miraron —, ¿no notaron que lanzaba algo junto a las explosiones?

— ¿Algo? —Reborn permaneció callado y se cruzo de brazos —. Así que no solo renacieron, también lograron mejorar sus habilidades…

—Parecía que nos conocían —dijo Kyoya vacilando —, era como si… no se…

—No hablaran contigo —el chico asintió —. Lo más seguro es que ellos posean los conocimientos de sus antepasados. Algo que Tsunayoshi ni tú tienen… —aseguro —, pero es solo una suposición; si es así y con habilidades mas desarrolladas no nos podremos quedar con los brazos cruzados si nos atacan de nuevo —afirmo.

—Entonces que quieres que hagamos.

—Fácil, ayer llame a Italia, por ende tengo la confirmación de la finalización del entrenamiento de dos guardianes —Kyoya abrió sus ojos como plato, pero por el contrario un aura deprimente comenzó a cubrir a Tsunayoshi.

— ¡¿Conocías a dos guardianes?!

—Por supuesto, iremos a Italia —dijo sabiamente levantando su dedo.

—Bueno, buena suerte —dijo Kyoya levantándose para irse y Reborn le toma de la mano y lo obliga a sentarse.

— ¿Buena suerte?, vas a ir con nosotros.

—Bien, espero que les vaya bien —dijo levantándose Tsunayoshi, pero su mano fue tomada por Kyoya y lo obligo a sentarse.

—Espero que nos vaya bien —aseguro Kyoya —, pero espera… ¡No puedo viajar sin la autorización de mi madre! —dijo señalándolo —. Y no voy a decirle que iré a Italia a buscar a guardianes… es ilógico.

—Eso es cierto, entonces después de la escuela iré a tu casa —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Nada bueno, te lo aseguro.

**.::.**

Kyoya y Tsunayoshi estaban caminando por las calles de Namimori en silencio, el castaño tenía las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia adelante y Kyoya miraba hacia un lado completamente aburrido.

—Kyoya.

—Hn.

—Gracias —agradeció el castaño, el pelinegro se detuvo y miro la espalda pequeña del chico moverse con lentitud, sabía que estaba todavía herido pero se quería hacer el fuerte para no ser molestado, con sus manos en los bolsillos y sus pasos torpes.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces?, herbívoro.

Tenían que actuar en la calle, fingir que tenían esa clase de relación; a diferencia de cuando se encuentran en la tarde que vuelven a sus verdaderas personalidades, una mentira que seguirá, dentro de un tiempo.

—No lo sé, solo gracias. Te viste… ¿genial?, manejando el fuego. Aunque todavía eres un idiota —completo divertido.

—A quien le dices idiota —dijo corriendo hacia donde estaba mientras lo tomaba del cuello y comenzaba a desordenarle el cabello, el castaño trato de quitárselo encima y los dos comenzaron a reír.

Cuando sintieron un golpe en la nuca de ambos.

— ¡Dejen de pelear en medio de la calle! ¡EXTREMO! —los dos giraron y vieron a sus amigos que los recibían con una sonrisa, Tsunayoshi suspiro y les dedico una sonrisa, mientras Kyoya soltaba al castaño y levantaba su mano para saludarlos, con otra sonrisa. ¿La felicidad?, durara.

Después de clases iban saliendo los dos chicos cuando se detuvieron en la entrada al ver al comité disciplinario.

— ¡Kyoya-sama! —los dos levantaron una ceja —. ¡Por favor! ¡El próximo semestre! ¡Sea nuestro presidente! —e hicieron de inmediato una reverencia, el castaño levanto una ceja divertido y el pelinegro parpadeo un par de veces.

— ¿Qué?

—Nuestro presidente se gradúa este año. Y necesitamos a un presidente disciplinario fuerte. Usted es el más fuerte de toda la escuela.

—Debajo de mi—susurro Tsunayoshi en un suspiro divertido y suave que solo escucho el pelinegro, ya que un pequeño fuego salió de los labios del castaño y llegaron a los oídos del pelinegro que hicieron que sus palabras resonaran, este lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Por favor! —volvieron a hacer una reverencia.

—Tengo que pensarlo chicos… pensaba entrar a un club académico.

—Esto le puede servir como actividad extracurricular. A parte el presidente controla la gran parte de la estabilidad y reglas del colegio.

— ¿Eh?

**Esto… es malo** —pensó Tsunayoshi rodando los ojos —**. Este niño tiene complejos de superioridad… **

—Déjenme pensarlo… yo les diré al final de la semana —dijo mientras rascaba lentamente su cabeza, los otros se miraron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia saliendo del lugar.

—Hubieras aceptado, será divertido verte agobiado entre los entrenamientos y el consejo disciplinario —comento Tsunayoshi caminando delante de él con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos Kyoya comenzó a caminar a su lado renegando lo que estaba diciendo.

Por otra parte.

— ¿Ya podemos atacar?

—No, nos han mandado a vigilarlos, no a atacarlos —contesto suavemente una voz acostada en el suelo de la azotea, levanto suavemente su mano apartando unos mechones verdes de su frente.

—Pero me estoy aburriendo —se escucho otra voz masculina en el lugar, mientras se apoyaba en la baranda mirando a los dos jóvenes que se perdieron entre la multitud de estudiantes —. Por los menos puedo mandar a estudiantes al vacio.

—No—contesto la otra voz levantándose, para ver hacia debajo de la misma forma que una pequeña chica que estaba con ellos.

—Que aburrido, mejor me voy a jugar con Toshiyuki —dijo estirándose mientras un agujero dimensional aparecía detrás de esta —. Bye, bye~ —se despidió moviendo sus manos.

—Vámonos también —dijo tomando la mano del chico antes de que lanzara algo que atentara con la vida de los estudiantes —. Solo Daemon-sama puede controlar a los humanos, nuestra misión es vigilar al niño.

—Me aburro —dijo entrando por el mismo lugar y desapareciendo al igual que el chico de cabellos verdes.

La puerta de la azotea fue abierta, y por ella entro Reborn con el ceño fruncido sintiendo una gran cantidad de magia en la azotea.

—Llegue tarde… —menciono dejando que una gran cantidad de aire saliera de sus labios mientras se movía en la azotea sacando su celular y marcando rápidamente un conjunto de números —. **_Ciao_****_, _****_C'è qualcuno_****_interessante_****_là fuori?_** (Hola, ¿Hay alguien interesante por ahí?) —del otro lado se hizo un silencio profundo y una voz femenina se escucho —.**_Forse domani_****_ o dopo domani siamo in Italia. Spero che tu abbia le informazioni che ti ho chiesto, ci vediamo _**(Mañana o tal vez pasado mañana ya estamos en Italia. Espero que tengas la información que te pedí, nos vemos)

El hombre colgó el teléfono y camino para tomar suavemente un cabello largo de color azul y lo observo con cuidado cuando comenzó a quemarse en sus manos.

—Profesor Reborn, que le he dicho de fumar en la escuela —este giro suavemente su rostro topándose con el rostro de una maestra cruzada de brazos y un poco sonrojada por la forma en la que el profesor la observo, este hizo que el cabello desapareciera completamente mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta su lado.

—Lo siento maestra —dijo divertido saliendo delante de ella mientras guardaba las manos en sus bolsillos.

Al frente del templo.

— ¿A qué hora piensa llegar? —pregunto Kyoya sentado en una banca alado del castaño que estaba jugando con su celular.

—No lo sé, no soy su niñero.

—Eres su hijo —se quejo mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el libro que tenia y lo volvía a abrir —. Por cierto… ¿Cómo vas con tus heridas?, ya estás bien.

—Por supuesto. No soy tan debilucho como Bakyoya.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso enano?!

—Lo que escuchaste, bebé —los dos se mandaron rayitos por los ojos y luego lanzaron un largo suspiro al tiempo.

—Saben que los únicos que pelean son las parejas —los dos saltaron al escuchar una voz detrás de sus oídos y giraron rápidamente al ver el rostro de un divertido Fong —. ¡**_Honey_**! —grito para abrazar a Tsunayoshi que dejo caer el celular en el suelo mientras un tic se formaba en su ceja, pero no se movió; porque si lo hacia la herida de la espalda se abriría —. ¡Por fin aceptaste salir conmigo! —decía pegando su mejilla con la de él.

—Oye mocoso —el sonido de unos dientes chocando se escucharon, Fong soltó a Tsunayoshi y era levantado por un cuerpo bastante musculoso de piel morena que observaba al chico con sus ojos llameantes —. Aléjate de mi bebé, ahora.

— ¿Eh? ¡Suegro!

— ¡Suegro una mierda! —grito Reborn sentándolo en el suelo. Kyoya miraba el teatro con una gran gota de sudor y una vena en la frente, mientras en la frente de Tsunayoshi había más de tres.

— ¡Dejen la payasearía! —gritaron los dos al tiempo —. ¡Reborn! ¡¿Por qué mierda llegas tarde?! —gritaron de nuevo los dos señalando al maestro que ignoro olímpicamente a Kyoya y corrió a abrazar a su bebé.

—Extrañabas a tu papito —decía restregando su mejilla con la del moreno —. Hoy hare tu comida preferida —seguía diciendo mientras la paciencia de Tsunayoshi estaba llegando a su límite.

—Te voy a hervir… vas a terminar peor que Kyoya en el tercer día de entrenamiento con fuego —susurro tétrico y suave, el maestro lo soltó lentamente y se coloco alado de Kyoya que lo miro con una gran gota de sudor.

—Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué hace el tutor de Kyoya y el padre de mi novio delante de mi casa? —pregunto Fong levantándose, se cayó automáticamente cuando dos par de ojos asesinos lo miraron, pero sonrió divertido al ver aquellos ojos de parte de su hermanito.

—Oh, cierto. Vengo a hablar con tu madre.

—A esta hora, creo que si esta —dijo mientras se acomodaba y caminaba a la par de Kyoya mientras le mandaba miradas lujuriosas a un castaño que lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

— ¿Estudias en la universidad privada de Namimori? —pregunto Reborn, sorprendido al ver el uniforme del chico.

—Sí, en la facultad de medicina —contesto Fong mientras se daba la vuelta haciendo una pose elegante. Vestía una camisa manga larga de color gris con bordes de color plateado un poco más claro que su chaqueta, con el símbolo de la universidad en la parte derecha y un pantalón largo del mismo color que la chaqueta larga con algunas franjas de color negro, mientras la chaqueta estaba abierta mostrando una musculosa de color negro, con mangas delgadas.

— ¿Por qué no te dieron la falda del uniforme?, te sienta muy bien —dijo burlón Tsunayoshi mientras este se detenía mirando al chico con los ojos llorosos.

—No lo consideraron suficiente femenina para eso —siguió burlándose su hermano menor mientras Fong sintió como dos piedras caían en su cabeza.

—Solo estas envidioso porque a mí me dieron una beca —decía renegándole a Kyoya —, pero si me quieres ver con faldita **_Honey_**, le diré a los maestros que me den una —dijo dando vueltas Fong dispuesto a abrazar a Tsunayoshi que fue detenido por la mano de Reborn.

Los cuatros llegaron y vieron a Yuni sentada en la entrada jugando con Roll y Hibird.

— ¡Hermanos! ¡Tsu-kun! —Yuni se levanto y fue a abrazar al castaño que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, mientras los otros dos hermanos Hibari miraban con recelo a Yuni y a Tsunayoshi.

**Que envidia** —lloraba internamente Fong.

**Eres un buen actor… maldito Tsunayoshi** —se quejaba Kyoya.

— ¿Cómo estas Yuni?

—Bien —saludo con una gran sonrisa, la niña se dio la vuelta y le dedico una gran sonrisa al moreno —. Bienvenido.

— ¿Luce?

Los cuatro chicos parpadearon un par de veces, y Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre, y al ver la mirada asombrada del mayor que observaba con sorpresa y cariño a la pequeña niña.

— ¿Luce?, me debe estar confundiendo. Me llamo Yuni —le contesto con una gran sonrisa —. Luce…

—Así se llamaba nuestra abuela —dijo Fong, Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja y Kyoya miro interrogante a Reborn que salió de la sorpresa y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Esto luce como una sorpresa grande, pensar que Tsunayoshi iba a recibir a una linda niña en brazos —dijo rápidamente cambiando de tema.

— ¡Ah! Era eso —dijo riendo la chica, Tsunayoshi ahogo un suspiro de tranquilidad, Fong sonrió divertido y Kyoya anoto aquella pregunta en su mente.

—Vienen a visitar a mi mama, ¿esta?

—Claro —dijo divertida mientras comenzó a hablar con Tsunayoshi y este comenzaba a contestarle, por otra parte Reborn miraba interesado todos los alrededores de la casa.

— ¿Reborn?

—No es nada —susurro.

Aria estaba en la cocina cantando mientras arreglaba la mesa y parpadeo un par de veces al ver a su hijo del medio entrar con sus dos hermanos, con un pequeño castaño y un hombre adulto.

— ¿Kyo-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Porque te sorprendes —le menciono su hijo, mientras la miraba con una gran gota de sudor.

—Es que siempre te vas a las prácticas de tu club, y no llegas a almorzar.

—De eso veníamos a hablar —decidió romper aquella conversación Reborn, Kyoya le dedico una mirada de interés y Tsunayoshi rodo los ojos —. Un placer conocerla, Aria Hibari-san.

—Usted debe ser Reborn-san. Me alegra mucho conocerlo en persona —la mujer dejo los platos en el lavaplatos y seco sus manos con el delantal para estrecharlas con el hombre, que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y una reverencia —. Gracias por cuidar al desastre de mi hijo.

—Realmente su hijo es alguien bastante aplicado. Tanto en clases como en el club —la mujer asintió y se dirigieron hacia el comedor, mientras todos tomaban asiento Kyoya miraba interrogante a su maestro y la forma formal con la que estaba hablando —. Me alegro que un muchacho como él este en nuestro club, sobre todo porque es la estrella.

— ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Este fin de semana tendremos unas presentaciones en Italia —la mujer se sorprendió por aquello —. Y es un concurso en el cual planeamos quedarnos con el primer puesto, me gustaría que nos brindara el permiso para que su hijo pueda ir.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tienen mi voto! Pero… —la mujer vacilo un poco y miro al maestro —. Mi hijo no me ha querido decir en qué club esta…

— ¿No lo ha hecho? Kyoya —el hombre reprocho al chico y este giro el rostro, sin saber que decir.

—Le da vergüenza —contesto Tsunayoshi —, desde que ingreso al club es la estrella que muchos han decidido dejarle a él el triunfo.

—Oh, debe ser bastante bueno.

—Por supuesto, es un gran bailarín.

— ¿Eh?

—Kyoya es la estrella del club de Ballet —el chico quien iba a tomar un vaso de agua boto toda esta, Fong que estaba a su lado soltó una gran carcajada tanto que su silla cayó al suelo, Yuni y Aria tenían la boca abierta como una perfecta O mientras debajo de la mesa Reborn y Tsunayoshi chocaron los puños.

**Eres el puto amo,** **Reborn** —pensó divertido Tsunayoshi.

**Te maldigo… a ti y a tu bien vivida vida de siglos** —pensó Kyoya frunciendo el ceño, si decía que era mentira iba a estar en más problemas por la mirada de advertencia de los dos.

—Eso no lo creo —dijo la mujer, Kyoya miro con sus ojos en forma de estrella a su madre mientras esta se levanto rápidamente tomando las manos de Reborn —. ¡Por favor! ¡Prométame que me traerá todas las presentaciones de mi hijo en video!

Kyoya cayó al suelo estilo anime, y Tsunayoshi tapo su boca para no reír.

—Es una promesa —completo Reborn con una sonrisa —. Partiremos mañana después de clases —el pelinegro del medio lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras su madre estaba soñando despierta, Yuni reía divertida y Fong seguía tirado en el suelo, carcajeándose.

**Estoy… maldito. Me maldije a mi mismo cuando conocí a estos dos… monstruos** —pensó mirando de reojo a los dos desgraciados que le salían cuernos y una cola mientras estos lo miraban burlón.

Luego del almuerzo, iban saliendo los tres de la casa de Kyoya, el pelinegro iba detrás de las dos maldiciones.

—Esperen. Mi familia va a quedar desprotegida…

—No te preocupes por eso, llame a un buen amigo mío y va a vigilar a tu familia para que no le ocurra nada—Kyoya levanto una ceja con lo que dijo Reborn, pero seguía desconfiando. Tsunayoshi camino hasta él y golpeo suavemente su mejilla, este se sorprendió y lo miro a los ojos.

—Si Reborn dice que no te preocupes, no lo hagas. Reborn conoce a gente fuerte que se puede igualar a los guardianes a pesar de no ser guardianes. Nosotros no somos los únicos con magia y poderes en este mundo —Kyoya asintió y mordió su lengua —. Por otro lado, vez comprándote unas mallas, que vas a bailar —se burlo, este palmeo la mano del castaño que se iba riendo de la desgracia del pelinegro.

—Te voy a matar un día de estos —gruño.

— ¡Inténtalo si puedes! —se burlo Tsunayoshi mientras comenzó a correr mientras bajaba las escaleras divertido, Reborn se detuvo y miro a la casa que estaba en la parte de atrás y observo la ventana durante mucho tiempo, donde se observo un reflejo, este hizo una pequeña reverencia juntando sus manos.

— ¿Reborn?

—Agradeces todos los días a los espíritus que cuidan tu casa, es mejor que lo hagas si no quieres que te jalen las patas por grosero.

El pelinegro se erizo completamente y estos desaparecieron por la calle charlando, Kyoya observo a su maestro y su compañero de clases y se sentó en las escaleras del templo.

— ¿Kyo-san?

— ¡Tetsu! —dijo sorprendido al ver a su amigo delante de sus ojos, los dos se saludaron y entraron a la casa del pelinegro charlando de un par de cosas, mientras reían. Un viento pasó por delante del chico y cerro sus ojos reteniendo un suspiro, de fastidio y diversión. Por lo que le esperaba.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Quería aclarar esto. Muchas querían que Kyoya matara a Rasiel, pero como verán Kyoya todavía es "débil" con respecto a los poderes y la pelea fue algo… ¿Tonta? Si esa es la palabra porque fue interrumpida, pero esto pudo tomar la vida de los dos si no fueran por Reborn. Por otro lado Tsunayoshi explico que alguien con el nivel todavía de Kyoya no puede usar dos elementos por los cuales reduce casi por completo su magia, pero no se preocupen. Entre más avance el Fic Kyoya va a masacrar a todos y los morderá hasta la muerte :'D muchas querían ver a Kyoya Hibari y aquí lo tienen con una actitud casi parecida al canon, por ende espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Por otra parte lamento la tardanza. La universidad es una jodida carga, y muchas que están en la universidad comprenden como son los parciales y sobre todo si estudias Derecho. Tratare de mantener todos los fic vivos y actualizarlos cuando tenga tiempo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, en serio. **

**REVIEW'S \(·/·)/ **

_**Sheijo: **No está enamorado de él bueno no en ese sentido :'D Digamos que Fong sabe que su hermanito siente algo por él o viceversa, Fong es bastante bueno observando a las personas y esas cosas desde que conoció a Tsunayoshi –si mal no lo recuerdo es él capitulo 2- en donde se conocen que él ve algo en Tsunayoshi. Por otra parte solo lo hace para molestar a su hermano y a Tsunayoshi –que es completamente divertido- Si, ya me voy dando cuenta cuando lei tu comentario y volví a revisar, tonterías mías :'D lo había olvidado por completo pero no creo que sea tan centrado aquel roce Digamos que no es atracción, pero pronto lo veras *-* y lo amaras (?)_

_** -chan: **Como veras los dos son muy orgullosos y viven la vida molestándose el uno al otro. Pero pronto se darán cuenta, a penas vamos por el capitulo 5, tengan paciencia no es tan corto el fic pero tampoco vamos a saltar un gran paso; los grandes amores no se sienten de un día para otro; a no ser si es amor a primera vista (?) –okno- o que mi Tsu-kun sea tan uke que despierta lo semental de Kyoya ese sería otro caso._


	6. Hemos arribado, esto es… ¡¿Italia!

I Arco

Capítulo Seis.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: A Hell of love.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas secundarias: 10069 (Byakuran Gesso/Rokudou Mukuro); 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); RL (Reborn /Lambo Bovino); XS (Xanxus/Squalo Superbi); D00 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato) –_amo esta pareja no sé porque_-; BF (Belphegor Knives/Fran Hellín).Roces: D18 –_falso_- 6918; R27 –fraternal-; 6927; 1800.

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

**Pensamiento de los personajes||Recuerdos||Sueños **–_especificare cual es cada uno-_

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano_.**

(Letras~): Traducción de Italiano o cualquier idioma. _–si cambie porque me daba flojera ponerlo al final del capítulo y de pronto se me olvida-_

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard (en exceso); Tal vez Yuri –_sigo pensando en esto_ _seriamente_-

Summary: Hibari Kyoya regreso con su familia a la ciudad natal de su madre; resulta que al llegar conoce a un castaño que le colocara la vida de cabeza, ¿Guardianes? ¿Control de los elementos? ¿Magia? ¿Demonios? ¿El maestro de los guardianes de la tierra? ¿Qué es todo lo que tiene que resolver Kyoya para salvar el mundo?, o se olvidara de todo y que este se hunda en el infierno.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_Hemos arribado, esto es… ¡¿Italia?!_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

El silencio en el aula de clase era sepulcral, en todos los asientos estaban todos los estudiantes sudando a mares mirando el gran examen que estaba en sus mesas, era viernes y como todos los viernes al final de la semana Reborn amablemente les hace un gran examen de lo que dieron en la semana y para la tortura de todos Reborn les da todos los días clases. Kyoya estaba sentado en el puesto de adelante sin poder mirar a los lados para dar información al igual que Tsunayoshi, pero este estaba en una esquina del salón escuchando música con el examen doblado dando a entender que ya lo había terminado.

**Maldito Reborn… por eso dijo que nos íbamos en la tarde para Italia** —pensaba frustrado Kyoya, mientras seguía contestando el examen —. **¿Por qué rayos Tsunayoshi esta tan tranquilo?** —Giro a verlo de reojo y casi le caía una gran piedra al verlo con el celular en las manos y las piernas encima de su escritorio jugando con este —. ¡Terminaste! —grito Kyoya levantándose del asiento y todos levantaron la mirada hacia este —. Digo… yo…

— ¿Ya termino señor Hibari?, si es así me puede entregar el examen.

—No… lo siento —dijo girando el rostro y sentándose rápidamente en su silla mientras escuchaba la risa y el **_idiota_** por parte de Tsunayoshi.

Luego del examen estaban todos sentados mientras de sus cabezas salía una gran cantidad de humo, nadie se movía de su puesto, menos Tsunayoshi que se sentó en su silla con una cantidad de refrescos fríos, estos lo miraron y los tomaron rápidamente.

—Gracias, Tsuna-kun… —susurro Kyoko mientras lanzaba un suspiro de sus labios, y miraba con una sonrisa al castaño.

—Esto está muy bueno, Tsuna-san —dijo Haru, mientras seguía admirando la lata que su amor le había comprado, por otro lado Kyoya y Tetsuya bebían la lata lentamente.

—Es mejor que también bebas algo, Hana Kurokawa —dijo colocando un refresco delante de la cara de la mujer que se levanto un poco y comenzó a beber —. Realmente está hecho un desastre —susurro suavemente.

—Ese examen estaba realmente difícil —dijo Haru golpeando su frente con la mesa.

—No solo eso… ese maldito Reborn nos torturo con el nuevo tema que no había explicado.

—Era de esperarse —dijo Tetsuya mientras suspiraba.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana, Kyoya-san? —pregunto Haru mientras miraba al chico que levanto una ceja —. Ya le pregunte a Tsuna-san y me dijo que se iba de viaje. Planeábamos ir al parque de atracciones.

—Lo siento… —dijo mordiendo su labio —. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, mi madre regresara a Osaka y tengo que ir con ella —dijo rascando suavemente su mejilla.

—Entonces será aburrido si no vamos todos juntos —dijo Kyoko cruzándose de brazos —. Pensaba que debíamos relajarnos un poco.

—Es cierto —dijo Hana mientras bajaba la bebida —. Ryohei también estaba ansioso por esta salida.

—La pueden dejar para el próximo fin de semana —dijo Tsunayoshi mientras tomaba su refresco —. Seguramente podremos ir a divertirnos.

— ¡Es una buena idea! ¿Por qué no vamos hoy a un Karaoke?

—No puedo —contestaron al tiempo Kyoya y Tsunayoshi, estos dos se miraron al tiempo y suspiraron —. No es porque vayamos juntos… —se volvieron a detener —. ¡¿Quieres dejar que yo hable primero?!

—De nuevo, estos dos —rodaron los ojos los presentes, soltando un gran suspiro de frustración.

— ¿Se irán hoy? —los dos asintieron —. Que mal —dijeron mientras los observaban.

—Y a donde iras Tsunayoshi —pregunto Kyoya cruzando sus manos, el castaño lo fulmino con la mirada y los demás miraron interrogantes a este.

—Iré a visitar a unos familiares de Reborn —contesto, mientras desordenaba un poco su cabello.

— ¿A dónde, Tsuna-kun?

—Italia, Florencia —contesto.

— ¡Genial! Es cierto que Tsuna-san viene de Italia —dijo Haru golpeando sus manos en un acto de emoción, Kyoya al no saber esto miro impresionado al castaño.

— ¿Eres italiano y tienes apellido japonés?

—Mi familia tiene descendencia italiana y japonesa —dijo tranquilo.

La mañana llego con tranquilidad, y con este acabo completamente. Por otra parte cuando salieron todos se despidieron, como siempre los dos chicos se fueron por la misma dirección mirando hacia adelante.

—En el aeropuerto a las 5:00 de la tarde. No llegues tarde.

—Si —contesto, al momento de separarse de Tsunayoshi.

Kyoya iba caminando por la calle, y de un momento a otro comenzó a hacer una gran cantidad de frio por donde pasaba, se sorprendió tanto que instintivamente cubrió sus manos y se abrazo a él mismo mirando hacia todas partes, los arboles estaban congelados y el suelo por donde estaba caminando se sentía un poco resbaloso, hasta que pequeñas cantidades de gotas de nieve comenzaron a caer.

Cuando su pierna piso el suelo esta se resbalo y cerró sus ojos automáticamente cuando sintió que se iba a golpear contra el suelo, cuando una mano sujeto la suya y lo levanto. La piel de aquella persona era completamente fría y un escalofrió recorrió completamente su cuerpo.

—Un, mira por donde caminas, pequeño —dijo suavemente, una voz juguetona resonó por los oídos del pelinegro, este levanto la mirada y observo a unos ojos amatistas que le estaban sonriendo, este lo ayudo a levantarse y Kyoya no pudo observar bien el rostro ya que guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar.

—Gracias —dijo girando el rostro al hombre que caminaba suavemente, este levanto su mano y Kyoya pudo observar un par de anillos.

El calor comenzó a invadir de nuevo entre mas se acercaba al templo, por lo que giro rápidamente su vista hacia atrás, por si veía de nuevo a aquella persona pero nada, frunció el ceño y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su casa.

**Qué extraño… juraría que esa persona llamo a la nieve** —pensó —.** Estoy especulando cosas, seguramente fue un aviso de que el invierno llegara **—dijo restándole importancia, al ver pequeños rastros de nieve alrededor de la calle.

Las cinco de la tarde llego, y el chico estaba delante del gran aeropuerto de Namimori, con una maleta a su lado, mientras movía su pierna de arriba hacia abajo completamente fastidiado por estar esperando tanto.

— ¡¿Qué haces ahí Kyoya?! —un golpe en su espalda lo llamo la atención, y giro a ver al castaño que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡¿Quedamos que a las cinco?!

—Ajá —le contesto sin ganas el castaño mientras levantaba su mano y rascaba un poco su nuca.

— ¿Ajá? ¡¿Es lo único que me vas a decir?!

—Kyoya. Son las 4:50 —le dijo mostrando su reloj, el pelinegro parpadeo un par de veces y frunció el ceño —. Mira —estiro su mano sin mucho ánimo mostrándole la hora.

—Son las 4:50… —repitió lentamente el pelinegro y cayó en cuenta de algo —. Fong… —susurro tétrico.

— ¿Te hizo una broma?

—Ya estoy harto de las de ustedes dos y ahora también con mi hermano… joder —chasqueo la lengua y suspiro sentándose en el suelo, Tsunayoshi lo miro divertido y ahorro lanzar un suspiro de sus labios.

—Ya levántate, Reborn debe estar haciendo los papeleos.

— ¿Papeleos? —repitió sin entender el asunto.

—Claro, tiene que hacer los papeleos para que el avión tenga permiso de despegar y aterrizar.

—Espera… —Kyoya trato de juntar los hilos de lo que el castaño estaba diciendo, este rodo los ojos por lo lento que era su maestro.

—Si Máster —menciono el titulo con burla —. Reborn tiene un avión.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! —El castaño cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar al mismo ritmo que el pelinegro que estaba emocionado, por otra parte él chico estaba dudando de ir o no a Italia —. Oye Tsunayoshi, esos guardianes…

—No tengo intensión de decir nada —lo corto —. Lo siento —este se sorprendió, pero al verlo de reojo la mirada del castaño era diferente a la de siempre, su cuerpo se movía como si lo obligaran a hacer algo que no quería. No entendía perfectamente que pasaba por su mente.

—Si te incomoda… ¿Por qué no te quedas?

—Al contrario —contesto —, si me molesta es porque tengo que ir. No puedo dejar de visitar a la tía por caprichos míos —él se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero decidió no preguntar. O eso quería hacerse creer él. ¿Quién era Tsunayoshi? ¿Cómo se conoció con Reborn? ¿Qué es de su vida? Tantos interrogantes estaban en su cabeza en esos momentos que no pudo evitar:

—Tu… ¿realmente eres Italiano?

—Ya te lo dije. Mi padre es italiano y mi madre Japonesa.

—Tu apellido es japonés—confirmo el pelinegro, el castaño guardo silencio durante un largo momento y giro a verlo, de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente.

—Lo sé —contesto simple.

—No… me dirás el motivo —se aventuro a mencionar, pero no a exigir como una pregunta, quería saber lo que realmente pensaba el castaño de él.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo frío —. No confió en ti —Kyoya se helo y quedo observando la espalda del castaño alejarse, este al mirar hacia adelante sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta mordió su labio tan fuerte que comenzó a bajar suavemente una pequeña cantidad de sangre que fue cubierta por una rebelde lagrima que cruzo por su mejilla.

Mintió. Le acababa de mentir a la persona que no podría mentirle… no, su excusa era demasiado vaga. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero… era la única manera. Si Kyoya se enteraba de su pasado, lo iba a odiar.

Reborn los esperaba con los papeles y una sonrisa en sus labios pero desaparición al percibir el ambiente entre los dos. Este simplemente los analizo durante un largo rato y no pudo evitar seguir con su actuación de no haberse dado cuenta, por otra parte León mordió el sombrero del mayor, este giro su vista y negó.

— ¡¿Por qué están peleados ahora?! —los dos se alarmaron por aquello, por una parte si Reborn se enteraba de que Kyoya había preguntado iba a indagarlo a él con preguntas de porque le había mentido por su confianza, y Kyoya pensaba que si Reborn se enteraba lo iba a torturar mas por indagar en la privacidad del castaño —. Kyoya… —el menor cerró sus ojos asustado —. ¡Porque tienes que regañar a mi pequeño castaño por la idea del club de Ballet! ¡Es obvio que la idea fue mía! —dijo golpeando su pecho, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro de frustración y Tsunayoshi rodo los ojos.

—Deja la payasearía, vámonos antes de que me arrepienta —dijo Tsunayoshi frustrado caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto, donde los aviones privados esperaban.

**Tengo curiosidad** —pensó Reborn al ver a los dos estudiantes caminar delante de él.

Los tres llegaron a la pista de despegue y por curiosidad el pelinegro miro todos los aviones que estaban presentes. Estaba interesado en saber cual era él avión que pertenecía al demonio. Fue su gran sorpresa al ver que los dos se dirigían a una especie de Jet Privado, con un grupo de pilotos bien presentados estaban esperándolos. La sorpresa grande del pelinegro fue ver que los pilotos hicieron una gran reverencia al ver a Tsunayoshi y Reborn. El Jet era de un color plateado, tanto así que el blanco que relucía era espectacular. Se veía que dentro de este poseía cosas completamente caras y hermosas, el pelinegro estaba completamente emocionado así que apresuro su paso, hasta estar alado de los dos:

—Bienvenidos —saludo el piloto, Kyoya iba deteniéndose lentamente, cuando una voz se escucho detrás de él.

—Gracias por esperarnos, Giovanni. Puedes decirle a los demás pilotos que se retiren, solo quiero que tú me lleves —el pelinegro miro de reojo y su boca casi llegaba al suelo al ver a un hombre alto con una maleta de negocios y acomodando sus lentes, por otra parte giro su vista hacia adelante viendo que Reborn y Tsunayoshi pasaban de largo el jet.

—Esperen… —interrumpió la caminata de Reborn y Tsunayoshi, uno de los dos giro su rostro completo, el otro simplemente rodo los ojos —. Este… no era nuestro avión… hasta una "**R**" está escrita en ese… avión… —tartamudeaba sin creerse aquello el pelinegro.

—Claro que no es nuestro avión. Es demasiado dinero —dijo restándole importancia el pelinegro —. ¡Este! ¡Es nuestro avión! —dijo con un especie de emoción mostrando un aeronave pequeña que realmente se veía bastante vieja, como si por una pequeña cosa de viento esta estuviese cayéndose en pedazos.

— ¿Esa?...

—Esa —afirmo el castaño.

Kyoya limpio sus ojos varias veces y cayó al suelo colocando sus manos en este haciendo un berrinche, Reborn lo cargo y lo tiro dentro de la aeronave, luego entro Tsunayoshi y Reborn al final, los dos tomaron el asiento de copiloto y piloto mientras el pelinegro camino hasta una silla y se puso dos cinturones de seguridad.

—Si muero… díganle al mundo que intente hacer todo por salvarlo.

—Si mueres, bailo en tu tumba —dijo Tsunayoshi tranquilo, mientras comenzaba a encender la aeronave con Reborn.

— ¿Saben conducir un avión?

—Claro, eso es básico. Es como saber conducir un auto —le contesto Reborn tranquilamente, moviendo una mano de un lugar a otro.

— ¿Cómo conducir un avión es básico?

—Aprendí a los 6 años —contesto Tsunayoshi mientras se acomodaba el pelinegro decidió no decir nada y miro hacia el otro Jet donde varios chef y mujeres comenzaban a entrar.

**Que envidia…**—dijo casi llorando.

**Italia || Florencia || 2:20 AM. **

En el aeropuerto de Florencia, un avión ascendía de los cielos. La presión con la que lo hacía pareciera que era un pequeño avión de papel, feo y viejo. El avión con solo colocar sus llantas en el suelo parecía que estas se quisieran salir el avión chillo e hizo sonidos extraños, el humo en la parte de atrás daba a entender que no iba a poder volar más la aeronave se detuvo en tierra y no duro ni cinco segundos en que dos personas completamente cuerdas salieron rápidamente del lugar tirándose a la tierra mientras comenzaban a besarla.

— ¡Dios! ¡Me has salvado! —gritaba el pelinegro adorando al cielo mientras volvía a besar el suelo, por otro lado un frio y sudoroso castaño se encontraba de rodillas contra el suelo.

—Mi vida… fue recortada… siento que el shinigami me quito la mitad de mi vida por los ojos suyos… —decía mientras abrazaba sus piernas. El pelinegro giro a verlo y comenzó a reír, el chico también rio un poco y Reborn salió del avión mirándolos con resignación.

—No soportan nada extremo.

— ¡Estás loco! —gritaron los dos.

— ¡Casi caíamos porque una ráfaga de viento choco tanto con nosotros que nos mando a volar! ¡El avión se detuvo como 10 minutos en el aire! ¡Y duraste un buen tiempo para encenderlo! ¡¿Cómo rayos no morimos?!

—Utilice un poco de viento mientras encendíamos el avión, era como si estuviésemos flotando.

— ¡Lo que están flotando son tus neuronas!

— ¡Mira como me estás hablando! ¡Jovencito! —señalo.

— ¡A mí no me señales! —regreso aquella señal, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana!

— ¡A mí no me importa!

— ¡Ya cállense! —grito Tsunayoshi —. ¡Se callan los dos de una maldita vez! ¡Namimori está acostumbrada al escándalo que hace Ryohei todos los malditos días! ¡Ahora ustedes van a comenzar un escándalo en Italia! ¡Compórtense! —los dos bajaron la cabeza rendidos y el castaño se dio la vuelta para comenzar a salir de aquel lugar antes de que los vinieran a parar por tanto alboroto.

**.::.**

Los tres salieron con sus maletas fuera del aeropuerto y Kyoya esperaba que lo recibieran con algo más llamativo, pero lo único que encontró fue extranjeros quienes tomaban taxis e italianos caminando de un lado a otro con maletas y muchas personas a los alrededores.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto Kyoya, los otros dos lo ignoraron y caminaban tranquilos hasta uno de los tantos taxis que estaban en la entrada. Que eran autos pequeños de color blanco, con el nombre en la parte de arriba.

—**_Come possiamo_****_aiutarvi_****_, signore?_** (¿Cómo podemos ayudarle, señor?) —fue la pregunta de uno de los hombres que se encontraba fuera de su auto, observando a Reborn con curiosidad. El pelinegro subió suavemente su mano por encima de su hombro y crujió su cuello.

—**_Siamo diretti_****_ per Bellosguardo, quanto ci è costato il viaggio lì?_** (Vamos camino a Bellosguardo, ¿Cuánto cuesta llevarnos hacia allá?) —el hombre se quedo pensando en aquello y abrió sus ojos.

—**_E '_****_meglio che noleggiare una macchina. Essi verranno fuori più conveniente che chiedono una guida tassista li_** (Queda mejor que ustedes alquilen un auto. Les saldrá mas barato que pedir que un taxista los guie)

—Tsuna…

— ¿Dime? —El castaño giro a ver al pelinegro que miraba confuso a los dos hombres mayores, delante de ellos, el chico suspiro frustrado —. Reborn le está diciendo a donde nos dirigimos, es una villa fuera de Florencia, una pequeña colina un tanto lejos de aquí. El hombre le dice que es mejor que alquilemos un auto, porque saldrá muy caro llegar hacia allá —le resumió todo.

—Gracias—agradeció.

—**_Apprezzo_****_l'_****_aiuto, signor_** (Le agradezco la ayuda, señor) —agradeció el pelinegro, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y comenzaba a caminar.

— ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? —pregunto Kyoya mirándolos, estos se levantaron de hombros y observaron a lo lejos un gran cartel.

—Allá —señalo Reborn —, podemos alquilar autos.

**Conociendo sus gustos…** —pensó Kyoya con los ojos entrecerrados —**, el auto no será nada bueno. **

¡CORRECTO!

Era un pequeño auto de color blanco pequeño, del cual se notaba a leguas que solo cabían dos personas, en la parte de adelante conduciendo iba Reborn a su lado Tsunayoshi y atrás, donde se supone que iba el maletero estaba el pobre de Kyoya entre todas las maletas tratando de acomodarse para no romper el techo o poder sobrevivir. El carro apestaba a gasolina, sus llantas y todo el cuerpo del auto sonaba con cada uno de los pequeños peldaños que tropezaban y en la parte de arriba se escuchaba como si el techo quisiera salirse de su lugar. Un auto viejo.

—Lo voy a volver a repetir… ¡¿Por qué este auto?!

—Porque era el más barato —contesto Reborn tranquilo, mientras colocaba su codo en la ventana conduciendo, a duras penas el carro iba a 5 kilómetros por hora. Solo escuchaba los pitos y autos hartados detrás de este.

—**_Spostare_****_che_****_schifo_****_!_** (¡Mueve esa basura!) —eran los gritos de todos los conductores que sobrepasaban a la chatarra.

—No quiero volver a Italia —se arrepentía el pelinegro hundiéndose entre todas las maletas.

Por otra parte, Tsunayoshi estaba tan concentrado en otras cosas que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor no era nada más que simples tonterías.

Dos horas pasaron, y no habían siquiera salido de Italia, por otra parte Reborn decidió parquear para poder almorzar algo, ya que Tsunayoshi dijo que tenía hambre –_exigió a Reborn detenerse porque estaba mareado de lo lento que iban_- Kyoya salió de ultimo y muchas personas acuchilleaban por el estado del auto, el pelinegro se sonrojo completamente y camino rápido hasta alcanzar a Tsunayoshi que ignoraba la mirada de todos los que estaban cerca.

— ¿Qué vas a pedir Kyoya?

—Primero… —el pelinegro lo miro interrogante —. ¿Quieres traducirme el menú?

—Oh, no claro que no. Tradúcelo tu mismo, mocoso. Para eso vas a la escuela —le dijo el pelinegro mayor, un tic se le marco al menor y a su lado Tsunayoshi quien tenía el menú en la mano decidió soltar un suspiro.

—Lista de derecha a izquierda. Entradas… —comenzó a decirle todo lo que estaba en estas, Reborn escuchaba atento mientras aburrido el castaño estaba leyendo, bebidas, comidas rápidas, almuerzos, postres.

—No conozco la mayoría de cosas —confeso el pelinegro —. Mejor pide una hamburguesa —susurro, el castaño asintió y giro a ver a la mesera que llego con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—**_Siamo in grado di_****_fare con due_****_hamburger e_****_..._** (Nos puedes atender con dos hamburguesas y...) —giro a ver a Reborn que tenia la mirada clavada en el menú.

—**_Voglio solo_****_un caffè_****_, _****_stile italiano_** (Yo solo quiero un Expresso, al puro estilo Italiano) —pidió el mayor, la mujer miro a todos los presentes y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojizas.

—**_Poi_****_mi mettono_****_l'ordine_****_. _****_Lord_** (Pronto os traigo el pedido. Señores) —dijo la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia, los tres se miraron y luego Reborn sonrió.

— ¿**_Lord_**?, que mujer más educada.

—Seguro estaba nerviosa, solo tu causas eso en las mujeres mayores —le contesto Tsunayoshi mientras levantaba la mirada a su tutor —. Aunque estas no te gusten —el pelinegro levanto una ceja y Reborn soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No es que no me gusten, no me desagradan tampoco… pero las mujeres… ¿Cómo decirlo?, no ha nacido alguien que sea como ella —finalizo, Tsunayoshi entendió y regreso su vista a la mesa, mientras Kyoya fruncía suavemente el ceño.

— ¿Ella? —pregunto.

—Sí, ella —termino de susurrar Reborn, cruzando sus piernas mientras se dedicaba a mirar hacia afuera, por si alguien se atrevía a mirar mal su pequeño coche, que le costó mucho dinero. Según él.

Luego de unos minutos, o más bien de una media hora la mujer regreso con la comida y la bebida, colocándola en la mesa. Estos agradecieron y probaron la comida agradeciendo a la chica esta se retiro con una sonrisa en sus labios y los tres se miraron entre sí mientras comían –y bebían- en total silencio.

Pagaron –_si pagaron_- Reborn hizo que cada uno pagara su comida con su dinero. Incluso hizo que Kyoya fuera al centro de la ciudad para cambiar sus yenes por euros. El pelinegro fue gruñendo y maldiciendo a Reborn, fue toda una travesía ya que no entendía absolutamente nada y se perdió, así que le toco llamar a Tsunayoshi para que lo rescatara. El castaño duro 4 minutos en encontrarlo y luego de 14 minutos estaban regresando con el dinero para pagar. Para suerte de la mesera duro mucho tiempo hablando con Reborn.

Regresaron a la chatarra, digo al auto. Regresando su camino dispuestos a donde iban a llegar.

**.::.**

La noche había caído. Y los tres todavía seguían en la carretera. Reborn estaba cantando una canción que era escuchada en la radio. Tsunayoshi iba totalmente callado y luego de estar dos horas siendo ignorado por los presentes desgraciados, quiero decir su maestro y su compañero de clases permanecía en silencio entre las maletas.

—Kyoya, ¿quieres cambiar de asiento? —pregunto Tsunayoshi luego de tanto silencio, el pelinegro se asombro por eso y se acerco hacia la división del auto, mirando al castaño.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro —contesto, Reborn detuvo el auto, y la puerta de Tsunayoshi y Reborn se abrió, el pelinegro hecho un poco las sillas hacia adelante y salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero luego desapareció cuando las manos de los dos hombres pasó a su lado para tomar sus maletas y luego alejarse del auto suavemente.

—Cierra el auto, Kyoya —le contesto Reborn, mientras arreglaba su mochila en su hombro caminando a la par con Tsuna.

**Malditos… **—gruño entre sus pensamientos el pelinegro —. **Era tan bueno para… para ser verdad.**

Los tres iban caminando por el bosque, subiendo suavemente unas colinas rocosas luego de alejarse notablemente del auto, para cuando Kyoya levanto su rostro diviso unas grandes puertas de color negro completamente abiertas de par en par, era increíble los altas y bien hermosas que eran. En el símbolo de aquellas puertas había una especie de flama de color índigo y a sus alrededores imágenes de dos lechuzas juntando sus picos y formando aquella flama. Los tres entraron a la residencia de grandes rejas y seguían caminando.

— ¿Por qué dejamos el auto atrás?

—Porque ese es el parqueadero —contesto con tranquilidad Reborn.

—No vi otro auto…

—Es el parqueadero de los invitados —volvió a contestarle.

A lo lejos, se podría apreciar una gran mansión. Realmente era hermosa parecía un castillo realmente grande. Sus grandes puertas y ventanas eran realmente alucinantes. No se podría diferenciar el color de su techo, pero gracias a la luz algunas baldosas eran de un color azul, mientras que sus paredes yacía un color caoba. El jardín realmente era grande y tenía una gran fuente en la parte de adelante. Con muchas flores y arbustos alrededor de la casa.

— ¿Estamos?...

—Sí, hemos llegado.

**Mejor no me emociono. He aprendido que de estos dos no se sabe lo que va a pasar** —pensó el pelinegro, lanzando un suspiro. Lo máximo que podría pasar fuera que aquellos guardianes suyos fueran los sirvientes del dueño de la casa y por llevárselos lo hicieran trabajar día y noche.

— ¡Tío Reborn! —se escucho un grito.

El pelinegro dejo de observar hacia la mansión y bajo la mirada a las grandes puertas que fueron abiertas de par en par. El pelinegro se sonrojo completamente cuando vio a una hermosa niña salir como una pequeña inocente a los brazos del moreno que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. La chica realmente era hermosa, su cabello era largo mucho mas debajo de sus hombros de un hermoso color violeta amarrado un poco encima con una pequeña forma de piña, sus flequillos cubrían la gran parte de su rostro pero se notaban dos grandes ojos uno de un hermoso color lila y el otro era de un extraño color rojo; heterocromia –_si todavía no ha perdido uno de sus ojos_- Para el asombro del pelinegro, la niña traía un vestido bastante elegante y hermoso. Era de color blanco completamente largo hasta sus piernas y escotado, dejando ver sus senos un poco. De la falda salía la mitad de esta de color negro con bordados a sus alrededores, traía guantes largos de color negro al igual que sus botas altas del mismo color, en su cuello llevaba un conjunto de collares entre cortos y largos con un crucifijo al final.

— ¡Nagi! ¡Hermosa! —saludo el hombre girando a la chica a su alrededor, la chica comenzó a reír un poco y se bajo de los brazos de su adorado tío.

—No, no —negó suavemente con uno de sus dedos —. Es Chrome, C-H-R-O-M-E —deletreo suavemente la peli violeta, con una sonrisa. Luego se giro suavemente al castaño que estaba alado de Reborn cruzado de brazos, los labios de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisa y se lanzo a los brazos del castaño —. ¡Tsu! —grito emocionada restregando su mejilla con la ajena —. ¡No sabes lo que te he extrañado! —gritaba emocionada.

—Nagi, me estas estrangulando… —se quejo suavemente el castaño.

—Lo siento —se disculpo dulcemente la chica, mientras se alejaba un poco y acercaba su rostro al del castaño que se helo completamente.

—Espera… Nagi….

—Solo un beso… —susurro la chica, Kyoya abrió los ojos como plato y Reborn simplemente hizo como si no veía absolutamente nada, Tsunayoshi se paralizo totalmente, y sus mejillas estaban hirviendo completamente, una extraña neblina comenzó a cubrir los cuerpos de los presentes y el pelinegro mayor se alarmo, pero antes de que pudiera disipar la neblina con su magia de viento, los labios castos de su hijo estaban siendo presionados suavemente contra unos labios masculinos.

—Kufufu~ tus labios siguen siendo tan dulces como siempre… Tsunayoshi-kun~

El castaño abrió sus ojos como plato al escuchar esa voz conocida para él, el pelinegro parpadeo un par de veces, sintió que algo estaba revoloteando en su estomago, pero no le prestó mucha atención por lo sorprendido que estaba, detrás de ese hombre se encontraba enojada la chica de hace unos momentos, cruzada de brazos y con un mohín en sus labios, mientras en los hombros del castaño se encontraban las manos de aquel hombre que la niebla comenzó a mostrar.

—Tú… —susurro tétrico el castaño. Y una gran cantidad de fuego cubrió completamente el cuerpo del hombre delante de sus narices, Kyoya abrió los ojos como plato y la chica salto suavemente alejándose de la escena mientras miraba interesada al castaño que estaba completamente sonrojado.

—No es justo, **_Fratello_** (hermano) Yo quería besar a Tsunayoshi —se quejo la chica cruzando sus manos, el fuego comenzó a volverse pequeñas y suaves mariposas que comenzaron a volar alrededor de todos los presentes.

—Kufufu, nunca se obtiene lo que se desea. **_Sorella_** (hermana) —aquella voz masculina fue completamente burlona. El pelinegro de ojos azules quien pensaba que aquel se quemaba en aquel fuego, salió suavemente luego de que el fuego desapareciera de sus manos, convirtiéndose en aquellos animales. Tanto así que una cantidad de mariposas comenzaron a volar a su alrededor.

El hombre suavemente deslizo su mano hacia el cielo y una lechuza bajo hasta esta posándose, sus ojos eran los mismos que los de la mujer y al parecer eran los mismos que los del hombre. A diferencia, de que uno de estos ojos era de color azul. El chico era alto de cuerpo bien formado y bastante guapo. Sus fracciones eran perfectas y su sonrisa maravillosa, sus ojos como bien estaban explicados antes sufrían de heterocromia, uno azul y uno rojo con un extraño símbolo en el centro, su cabello era azul oscuro casi violeta por los brillos y extrañamente peinado en forma de piña. Tenía unos guantes negros donde sujeto la lechuza. Vestía un pantalón de color blanco y un suéter de color azul encajado, se notaba una musculosa sin mangas debajo del suéter azul y un cinturón de color blanco con una gran hebilla y franjas de color negro. Y una chaqueta manga larga de color blanca abierta.

— ¿Por qué rayos no te mueres en el fuego? —le pregunto con furia en su voz el castaño.

—Ese fueguito ¿tuyo?, nah. Es demasiado débil —se burlo el peliazul caminando con diversión por todo el jardín.

—Te voy a tostar de verdad. Rokudo Mukuro…—dijo de lo mas de tétrico colocando sus guantes, Mukuro levanto su mano y la lechuza que estaba se transformo en un largo tridente, el castaño y el peliazul se pusieron en posición de pelea.

—Esperen… —susurro Kyoya, luego de tanto tiempo guardando silencio se atrevió a hablar, los dos hermanos le dedicaron una mirada de frustración por interrumpir la pelea pero luego sus ojos pudieron detectar lo mismo que Tsunayoshi el primer día en conocer al pelinegro.

— ¿Tú eres?... —dijo asombrada la chica de cabellos azules.

—Él es… —dijo Mukuro bajando un poco su tridente, asombrado de sobremanera observando a aquel pelinegro delante de sus ojos —. ¿Quién eres? —pregunto ladeando su rostro, Tsunayoshi, Kyoya e inclusive Reborn cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

— ¡¿Qué eres idiota?! —le grito enfurecido el castaño —. ¡Es el maestro! ¡¿Es que acaso íbamos a traer a un pobre civil a una maldita casa de locos como esta?! —lo señalo completamente y tomo sus cabellos con los guantes y luego trato de estabilizar su respiración.

— ¡¿Eh?! —fue la reacción de los dos hermanos, era claramente sobreactuada.

— ¡El máster! —grito con emoción Nagi, lanzándose en los brazos de un sonrojado Kyoya, el pelinegro no se espero aquello y cayó al suelo con la chica encima de él, a diferencia de Tsunayoshi Mukuro ni siquiera le pareció divertido cambiar de lugares por lo cual Chrome llego a darle un beso en los labios a Kyoya, dejando a Tsunayoshi helado donde estaba, mientras apretaba suavemente sus puños —. Bienvenido, al palacio Rokudo. Máster —dijo con emoción aquella joven de cabellos violetas.

**¿Es que acaso?... estos hermanos tienen complejos besuquéales…** —se pregunto mentalmente.

**No se… porque agradezco que la persona que lo haya besado fue Chrome…** —pensó el castaño lanzando un suspiro.

—_Oya_, _oya_… así que tu eres nuestro maestro —Mukuro estiro suavemente su mano tomando la de su hermana y con la otra ayudo al pelinegro a levantarse, los dos hermanos se miraron e hicieron una reverencia delante del pelinegro, este se asombro lo mismo había pasado con Tsunayoshi —. Bienvenido de regreso a la vida. Kyoya, Hibari-sama.

Kyoya se sorprendió, Tsunayoshi rodo los ojos ignorando aquello, Reborn sonrío de lado y Chrome miraba a su hermano esperando una respuesta a lo que había dicho.

— ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Mukuro amplio una sonrisa de lado, haciéndose el interesante. Nagi estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios mirando interesada al pelinegro que seguía viendo a su guardián con sorpresa.

—Que eres idiota… —susurro Tsunayoshi —, Reborn les dijo tu nombre por teléfono —dijo cortante comenzando a caminar directo para la casa, Mukuro soltó una carcajada y se fue detrás del castaño quejándose porque lo había delatado, mientras Nagi se quedaba con el pelinegro que tenía una vena en su frente.

**Ya… es suficiente de que me tomen el pelo** —pensó frustrado el pelinegro, pero decidió caminar detrás de ellos.

**El maestro es bastante lindo** —pensó Nagi con una sonrisa en sus labios pero luego se detuvo y observo como el castaño miraba de reojo hacia el pelinegro y este se dedicaba a observar la espalda del ajeno y amplio una sonrisa —. **Esto será divertido~**

Los pasos de los chicos se acercaron a la mansión. Una mujer que bajaba suavemente las escaleras leyendo un libro de color negro que desprendía una incontable cantidad de humo de un extraño color índigo y las letras brillaban mostraban una gran capacidad para controlar aquel elemento. Esta decidió detenerse en el último peldaño y le dedico una mirada a todos los presentes.

—Reborn, Tsunayoshi bienvenidos de regreso —susurro la mujer y luego su mirada se dirigió al pelinegro que entro en su casa, el libro se cerro de inmediato y cayó al suelo completamente cerrado sin la capacidad de abrirse, la mujer bajo la mirada y observo al recién llegado —. Bienvenido, maestro de los elementos.

Kyoya se asombro, pero la mujer bajo suavemente sus manos tomando la punta del vestido para terminar de bajar las escaleras. Su piel era un poco pálida, para ser sincero pareciera que solo salía de noche. Sus grandes ojos eran de un hermoso color violeta, mas sin embargo, un zafiro se notaban entre ellos, en su rostro tenía un par de marcas en forma de triangulo debajo de sus ojos y sus labios estaban un poco abiertos, pintados de un hermoso color violeta. Su cabello del mismo color que sus ojos, caía cortó más debajo de su cuello. Vestía un vestido completamente largo como el de las épocas victorianas de flores. Era morado y al igual que él de Nagi tenía una flore que daba al espacio de su escote, varias flores blancas recorrían aquel lugar y era manga larga, que llegaba a estar perfectamente arreglado cuando uno de sus dedos atravesaba suavemente la parte de la tela, la falda era del mismo color de la blusa, que era espalda fuera pero caía con un pedazo más oscuro casi al final. La mujer termino de bajar las escaleras y Mukuro camino hasta ella para agacharse y tomar su libro.

—**_Grazie,_****_mio caro_****_figlio_** (Gracias, mí querido hijo) —agradeció la mujer con un italiano bastante fluido y hermoso. Deslizo suavemente sus manos por su cabello dejando que su rostro se contemplaba mientras observaba a la presente visita —Bienvenido a la mansión de la Luz Psiónica —comento suavemente mientras hacia una reverencia —. Soy la dueña y líder de esta familia, Viper Rokudo. Más conocida como la maga y bruja más famosa de los alrededores; **_Mammon_** —observo al chico y su reacción y amplio una pequeña sonrisa —. Estos son mis dos hijos. Mukuro Rokudo y Nagi Rokudo, tus dos guardianes.

El chico no se asombro, al contrario ya lo había descifrado por la forma en la que se deshizo del fuego, pero le sorprendió saber que la chica también lo era.

—Te debes preguntar, ¿Qué guardianes son? Y ¿Cuál es su función? Bueno te la voy a describir sencillamente, Mukuro… —la mujer menciono el nombre del chico con una orden al final.

—Mukuro Rokudo, Máster. Soy su guardián de la Psiónica, mi función desde mi nacimiento fue ser entrenado completamente para servirle a usted y dar mi vida por proteger este mundo y a usted como mayor prioridad. Mi especialidad es la cocina y molestar a mi novio… —tosió —digo, a mi hermoso primo, Tsunayoshi —el chico noto el ceño fruncido en el rostro del pelinegro y evito soltar una carcajada —. También puedo hacer toda clase de tipos de magia, soy un mago famoso —dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Eso es Psiónica, Hibari —le contesto en un susurro Tsunayoshi, antes de que se creyera la historia del peliazul.

—Ya lo sabía —mintió.

—Nagi Rokudo, conocida como Chrome Dokuro por el pueblo —sonrió la chica y el pelinegro se sonrojo un poco —. Soy su guardiana de la Luz, máster, mi función fue igual que la de mi hermano, fue ser entrenada para servirle a usted, protegerlo y vivir solamente por observar su crecimiento. Claro está también esta salvar el mundo, pero eso es el segundo paso usted es mi mayor prioridad. Tengo habilidades de danza, música y soy muy cuidadosa —coloco un dedo en sus labios —, se un poco de Psiónica, pero solo lo básico; como comunicación mental —susurro con un dedo en sus labios y luego sonrío —soy bruja, bueno solo un poco.

— ¿Guardiana de la Luz? —la chica asintió efusiva —. Nagi Rokudo…

—Dime Chrome.

—Chrome… y tu eres Mukuro Rokudo —el chico asintió divertido, y este suspiro —. Guardián de la Psiónica —volvió a asentir.

**Genial… entre más guardianes tengo, más loco y esquizofrénicos se vuelven** —se lamento mentalmente.

—Deben estar hambrientos —interrumpió la mujer —, la comida está preparada desde hace unos minutos. Iremos al comedor, dejar las maletas en la entrada los sirvientes la guiaran a sus habitaciones —comento la mujer comenzando a caminar. Kyoya iba detrás de estos y a sus lados Reborn y Tsunayoshi —. Estas muy callado Reborn.

—Bueno, cuando los jóvenes tienen para hablar; es mejor guardar silencio. ¿No?

—Tienes razón —finalizo con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que la casa parecía antigua era realmente grande y hermosa. Muchos cuadros a los alrededores, figuras medievales, caballeros, y muchos candelabros colgando en el techo. Las puertas fueron abiertas y entraron en un gran comedor realmente amplio. Estaba alumbrado completamente, la habitación era antigua, de color blanco con un techo realmente asombroso y muchas pinturas a los alrededores con firma de sus respectivos artistas. La chimenea encendida y el comedor de madera era reluciente al igual que las sillas, todos tomaron asiento y esperaron que los chef colocaran la comida en cada asiento.

—**_Bon Appetit_**—dijeron los hombres y las dos mujeres que estaban presentes, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—_Itadakimasu _—susurro Kyoya juntando suavemente sus manos. La comida paso en silencio, más de lo que pensó el pelinegro; solo Reborn compartía palabras con Mukuro y Nagi que estaban encantados escuchándolos, Tsunayoshi estaba en silencio constante y Mukuro muchas veces le mandaba indirectas que eran ignoradas por el castaño.

—Por cierto, Tsu. Escuche que te enfrentaste con uno de los guardianes de Daemon… ¿Cómo era?

—Un rubio molesto —contesto, luego de tragar. Los dos hermanos se miraron y este suspiro —. Manejo y control de sombras —prosiguió —… no creo que tenga que explicarles eso —rodo los ojos.

—Sí, no tienes… pero escuche que fueron dos —dijo divertido el peliazul con una sonrisa de lado.

—No sé cómo se llama eso… ¿Explosiones?, era capaz de explotar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

—El guardián de las manos de sombra y el guardián de la Explosión. Son bastante molestos —dijo la mujer cerrando sus ojos suavemente —, no recuerdo quienes eran antes de volver a renacer por la devastación de documentos; pero de lo que estoy segura es que todos son bastante fuertes.

—Sí.

—Pero… —siguió Nagi —, ¿No apareció él? —Tsunayoshi dejo de comer, Kyoya levanto una ceja y este se paró de la mesa, la chica se tapo sus labios automáticamente, Reborn regreso a la comida y Viper hizo como si no sabía nada.

—Gracias por la comida.

—Tsunayoshi, espera —trato de detenerlo Mukuro pero este desapareció por los pasillos, regreso de nuevo su vista a la comida y guardo un pedazo de pollo en sus labios —. Nagi.

—Lo siento —dijo la chica arrepentida, mientras cerraba sus ojos —. **_No quería hablar de él…_**

—**_Bueno, es importante también que él sepa que en cualquier momento puede aparecer_** —conversaba con su hermana, por su mente.

**¿Él?** —se preguntaba Kyoya, habían muchos secretos… que desconocía.

**.::.**

Tsunayoshi estaba asomado en la ventana de su habitación con su brazos hacia afuera, dejando que el viento despeinara completamente sus cabellos, suavemente cerro sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, cuando su mente comenzó a vagar… vagar en los recuerdos.

**— ¡Eres muy lento Tsu! —reía una niña de ocho años, con un hermoso vestido blanco. **

**— ¡Déjalo Nagi! ¡Seguro a él les toca perseguirnos! —se burlo un niño de también ocho años corriendo tomando de su mano a su hermana gemela, mientras reían sin parar viendo lo lento que era un niño de cabellos castaños. **

**— ¡Ya verán! —Fue la voz de un niño mayor, pero que no lo era del todo, que corrió y tomo la mano de Mukuro y de Chrome —. ¡Les toca perseguir! **

**— ¡No es justo! —se quejo el peliazul. **

**— ¡Porque a Tsu no! **

**—Porque él, no es para ustedes —dijo el niño de ocho años abrazando protectoriamente al castaño que estaba sonrojado. **

La puerta fue tocada y el castaño se alarmo y giro su rostro hacia atrás, con sus labios entrecerrados suspiro un poco:

—Adelante.

—Te he traído el postre —dijo Kyoya entrando a la habitación con dos platos en sus manos, el castaño frunció el ceño y Kyoya camino hasta colocarlo en la mesa de noche y él se sentó en la cama con el postre en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Viper-san, me lo pidió —comento, el chico asintió y se acerco hasta sentarse alado del pelinegro y lo giro a ver —. ¿Qué?

—No me gusta comer mi postre, prefiero el de otras personas —dijo infantilmente, el pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada pero ya estaba acostumbrado, coloco un pedazo en el tenedor y lo subió a los labios del castaño para darle la comida suavemente.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la nada?

—Por nada importante —hablaba con la boca llena.

—No seas cochino —se quejo el pelinegro, el castaño rio un poco y trato de masticar con la boca cerrada —, es en serio… cuando se menciono algo sobre… "él" ¿Quién es _él_?

—No es necesario que sepas, Kyoya. No es importante.

—Tu reacción fue importante.

—Si sigues hablando te mando a volar por la ventana con los postres —el pelinegro leyó la intensión asesina de sus ojos y decidió callar, metiendo otra cucharada de postre en los labios del chico.

—Algún día me dirás.

—Tal vez —contesto y cerro sus ojos.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, Kyoya le daba el postre a Tsunayoshi y comía del otro, comenzaron a discutir sobre trivialidades, como siempre lo hacían con sus amigos mientras se dedicaban a solamente hacer lo mismo de siempre, fingir que no tienen aquella clase de vida que nadie se imaginaba.

—Tsuna…

—Dime.

— ¿Hoy… digo en Japón?... ¿Sentiste que cayó nieve?

— ¿Eh?

—Cuando regresaba a mi casa, note que el suelo estaba congelado y estaba nevando…

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Te encontraste con el guardián del hielo!

— ¿Guardián del hielo?

— ¡Si idiota! ¡El guardián del hielo! ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?!

—No podía hablar —susurro.

—Así que… todavía no es hora.

— ¿Todavía no es hora?

—Sí, a ver y te explico. Cuando nosotros nos conocimos los dos tuvimos un sueño parecido; encontrarse él uno con él otro, ¿cierto? —el pelinegro asintió —. Debiste tener el mismo sueño con los gemelos —el chico negó y Tsunayoshi coloco un dedo en sus labios —, pero tu reacción no fue bastante buena que digamos.

—Creo que ya los conocía… —sentencio —, no recuerdo un sueño con ellos… espera, si recuerdo… el circo…

— ¿El circo?

—Si… aquel sueño del circo…

**Aquella típica música de circo estaba siendo escuchada entre las cuatro paredes vacías en la cual se encontraba el pelinegro de ojos metalizados. Sus pasos se detuvieron suavemente cuando la canción se detuvo, estuvo caminando y siguiendo la melodía de la canción, el sonido de donde procedía, sus manos temblaron un poco, pero no se detuvieron cuando suavemente levanto su mano tomando una rosa que había aparecido delante de sus narices, aquella flor estaba siendo sostenida por una figura negra con una flama índigo en su frente. **

**—Llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo, máster. Es hora. **

**El pelinegro frunció el ceño y la rosa comenzó a desaparecer en miles de pedazos, mostrando al final una gran puerta reluciente de color blanco, este camino a ella y tomo las dos perillas de la puerta para abrirlas, al final se encontraba una figura femenina bastante mayor, con un cabello negro largo y con un niño en sus brazos. **

**— ¿Abuela?... —susurro, la mujer se giro suavemente y coloco los dedos en sus labios. **

**—Ya es hora, pero no para que este completo tu guardián —menciono suavemente —, déjate guiar por la luz; y que el largo camino que tienes que recorrer, sea hermoso y te conlleve a proteger muchas personas, con ello. La vida despertara.**

—"¿_La vida despertara_?" —Deletreo Tsunayoshi, luego de que aquellas palabras salieran de los labios del pelinegro —. ¿Estás seguro de que era tu abuela?

—Si —mención —, su figura era idéntica, no vi su rostro pero… —trago seco, suavemente deslizo su mano por su rostro y luego por sus brazos —. Una electricidad cubrió mi cuerpo en ese momento.

—Okey, tomemos la referencia de lo que tu abuela dijo "_Guardián incompleto_" "_Guiar por la luz_" "_Camino que recorrer_" "_Proteger_" "_La vida despertara_" Lo que entiendo es que tu abuela nos quiere decir que hay un guardián que está incompleto… es decir que no funcionara completamente si no están los dos juntos. La luz te guiara… puedo suponer que Nagi es esa guardiana… ¿Camino que recorrer?, te falta entrenar mucho, hasta tu abuela te lo dice —el pelinegro frunció el ceño y golpeo con su codo el estomago del castaño —. Por otra parte… "La vida despertara" ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—El guardián de la vida no ha despertado…

—Oh puede ser que tu no lo hayas despertado —pensó seriamente el castaño, este se acostó en la cama cerrando los ojos —. Este lugar antes era el centro de información de los demonios en la antigüedad, debe haber algo interesante en la biblioteca; descansa. Mañana luego del desayuno iremos a la biblioteca de la mansión —le dijo el castaño. El pelinegro lanzo un suspiro y se levanto tomando los platos.

—Buenas noches, Tsunayoshi.

—Descansa. Hibari —el pelinegro cerró la puerta y el castaño se quedo observando el techo con su mirada perdida en este. Levanto su mano y la cerro en la forma de un puño y luego la bajo golpeando la cama, se levanto de un salto y se coloco un abrigo, dispuesto a saltar por la ventana.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Se helo completamente, y giro su rostro hacia arriba, observando a un guapo hombre de cabellos azules que era resplandeciente por la luna, este frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada al observar que el salto chico que cayó en la baranda de su habitación.

—Ya es bastante tarde.

—No es algo que te interese, Mukuro.

—Al contrario, Bola de pelos. Me interesa.

— ¿Quieres parar con tus tontos apodos?, cabeza de piña.

—Estamos a mano —comento divertido, mientras se sentaba en la baranda repasando con la mirada al castaño —. ¿A dónde vas?

—Ya te dije que no te interesa.

—La cabaña está cerrada —este permaneció callado —. Aunque quieras ir, yo soy el único que la puede abrir.

— ¿Y?, no iré a ese asqueroso lugar.

— ¿Seguro? —una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Mukuro, Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño y levanto el puño dirigiéndolo hacia el rostro del peliazul que no se movió.

—Apártate… Mukuro.

—Eres demasiado cariñoso —admitió el peliazul —, no conseguirás nada bueno si vas ahora… Al contrario, harás que Máster se preocupe de más. Hubieras visto su rostro cuando te fuiste de la mesa.

—Es un idiota…

—No, el idiota eres tú —el peliazul se quedo cayado y el castaño se giro cerrando la puerta, en su cara.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**Kufufufu, su pescado favorito le hará el resumen del día de hoy y contestara los review's que dejaron… Kufufufu~ **

**Como es mi aparición especial, les voy a hablar de lo bien que me veo en esos trajes antiguos. Mi tridente nunca puede faltar Kufufufu~ y molestar al resto del mundo tampoco… pero tengo una pregunta… ¡¿Por qué carajo tengo que ser tan educado con Kyoya Hibari?! ¡Ese debilucho! Cofcof Bueno… -relee el contrato de este fic- Supongo que es solo mera actuación, aunque no me hubiera quejado si lo besaba también, pero era mejor que besara a Tsunayoshi-kun, muchas fans de esta historia querían ver ese roce, y como yo soy tan ingenioso Kufufufu~ me salió perfecto. Remplazarme por mi hermana para poder juntar mis carnosos labios con los suaves y achocolatados de ese castaño sensual… Oya, oya… me estoy saliendo del tema. Gracias por leer esta locura de fic, que seguramente le ira gustado. Ya han visto los roces de esos dos niños idiotas que se la viven peleando, bueno seguramente esperaran mucho más ahora que yo entre en acción, todavía me pregunto… ¡¿Por qué hasta el capitulo seis?! Si es así me pregunto hasta que capitulo los reúnes todos… **

**An: Cállate Mukuro, y sigue diciendo lo que tienes que decir –con un látigo- ¡Si no te encierro de nuevo en tu pecera y no apareces en este fic. **

**Oya, oya… esta mujer es temperamental. Bueno, como os iba diciendo… toda mi personalidad aquí es actuada, la mayor parte, está en mi contrato. Por otra parte, comienzan a nacer nuevos misterios que no voy a aclarar, ustedes solos se aclaran. Kufufu, espero que les haya gustado y eso. **

**Review's  
**

**mina-sama12; Kufufufu~ esa es una pregunta fácil. Como sabrás el Tío Reborn es un viejo de miles de años –le cae una silla en la cabeza- Oya… oya… es un joven y conoce a mucha gente, ya tu sabes… (?) Y los guardianes que restan no son más sexys que yo. Así que no esperes mucho Kufufufu~**

**Hoshi Yuhi; Es una pregunta que no te puedo contestar, Kufufufu~ si lo hago seré perseguido hasta la muerte –mira de reojo al pelinegro mayor- Pero te voy a dar una pista, estas muyyyyyyyyyyyy cerca cofcofsicofcof ¡Auxilio! –grito al verse mordido por varios perros-**

**RollChr; Oya, oya… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta?, bueno como la escritora está dormida… -la mira de reojo- Te voy a dar la probabilidad de que ciertamente no se absolutamente nada. Pero según mis cálculos… todavía faltan… nueve o diez guardianes… y con ellos los villanos, la historia del pasado de todos… la principal que es la de Tsunayoshi; fragmentos e historias del pasado contadas por los viejos digo por los entrenadores de los guardianes y ya sabes… peleas tontas entre los enemigos de guardianes, digamos que hasta el momento tiene muchas peleas, discusiones y encuentros analizados pero no se decide –suspira- está loca…**

**Mis próximos cuerpos a poseer, los dejo en paz. **

**An & Mukuro. **


	7. Persecución

I Arco

Capítulo Siete.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: A Hell of love.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas secundarias: 10069 (Byakuran Gesso/Rokudou Mukuro); 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); RL (Reborn /Lambo Bovino); XS (Xanxus/Squalo Superbi); D00 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato) –_amo esta pareja no sé porque_-; BF (Belphegor Knives/Fran Hellín).Roces: D18 –_falso_- 6918; R27 –fraternal-; 6927; 1800.

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

**Pensamiento de los personajes||Recuerdos||Sueños **–_especificare cual es cada uno-_

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano_.**

(Letras~): Traducción de Italiano o cualquier idioma. _–si cambie porque me daba flojera ponerlo al final del capítulo y de pronto se me olvida-_

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard (en exceso); Tal vez Yuri –_sigo pensando en esto_ _seriamente_-

Summary: Hibari Kyoya regreso con su familia a la ciudad natal de su madre; resulta que al llegar conoce a un castaño que le colocara la vida de cabeza, ¿Guardianes? ¿Control de los elementos? ¿Magia? ¿Demonios? ¿El maestro de los guardianes de la tierra? ¿Qué es todo lo que tiene que resolver Kyoya para salvar el mundo?, o se olvidara de todo y que este se hunda en el infierno.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_Persecución_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

El sol se colaba por las ventanas. Y con ello la molestia que caía en los parpados cerrados de un pelinegro. Kyoya quien había dormido poco esa noche por todo lo que estaba pasando, se movía completamente aburrido por su cama, cubriéndose completamente. Pero de repente, sintió que su cama se estaba agitando, como si de un terremoto se tratase. No tuvo la necesidad de abrir por completo los ojos cuando sintió la voz de dos jóvenes casi adultos cantando y saltando en la cama, un tic se marco en su ceja.

Si se amplía la escena, se ven a dos chicos de cabellos azulinos y morados, de ojos bicolores saltando felizmente en la cama agarrados de las manos mientras cantan una canción de cuna, y mueven sus piernas como si estuviesen corriendo al tiempo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sus cuerpos adultos, junto a su comportamiento infantil, realmente cansa la vista.

— ¡Máster! ¡Máster! ¡Es hora de levantarse! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Vamos arriba, vamos arriba que el sol sale y la luna entra! ¡Es temprano y a desayunar! ¡Si no te levantas viejo serás! —seguían cantando los dos niños, digo los dos guardianes contentos, pero de un momento a otro los dos cayeron al suelo de un lado a otro de la cama.

—**_Fratello_**, Máster no se quiere despertar —dijo Chrome colocando una mano en su mejilla, soltando un suspiro de frustración por su intento fallido —. Esto siempre funciona con Tsu-kun.

—Bueno **_Sorella_**, hay que subir un poco el ambiente para despertar a alguien —dijo golpeando suavemente sus manos —. Es de esperarse del Máster, es incluso fuerte debajo de las sabanas.

Chrome y Mukuro sonrieron divertidos y se acercaron suavemente a la cama. Chrome quien se acerco al oído de un "dormido" Kyoya, suavemente comenzó a preparar su voz, y Mukuro comenzó a meter las manos en la sabana, deslizándolas por esta hasta llegar a las piernas de Kyoya.

—Máster, realmente no sabe cómo me gusta cuando esta así dormido —susurraba sensual al oído de Kyoya, y las manos de Mukuro se deslizaban por las piernas del pelinegro —, usted sabe, tocando las cosas que no se deben, como aquí o tal vez aquí… ah~ —soltó un pequeño gemido, suave y melodioso que fue directo al oído del pelinegro quien se congelo totalmente —. Ya sabe, como usted es el máster… yo estor prepara incluso para… —la voz de Chrome se detuvo y giro a ver a su hermano, que levanto su mano suavemente haciendo que la sabana se levantase un poco —. ¡Despertarle!

Grito al momento de que Mukuro apretara el miembro de Kyoya, estos esperaban un gran grito por parte del pelinegro, pero lo que escucharon fue un gemido que salió de los labios de este, los dos se taparon la boca automáticamente y se lanzaron al suelo a carcajearse.

— ¡Mukuro! ¡Nagi! —grito Kyoya tapándose completamente, mientras los fulminaba con la mirada, a aquellos rebeldes.

—HAHAHAestoHAHAHAnopuedeserverdadHAHAHAmásteresunp ervertido —reía Nagi tirada en el suelo, sujetando su estomago, su hermano estaba en las mismas condiciones pero no podía hablar. Aunque la anterior pudiese hablar, no se le entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

—HAHAHAHAHA —por otro lado, Mukuro se revolcaba en el suelo, muerto de la risa y Kyoya quien estaba completamente arropado hasta su cabeza, estaba botando humo de la vergüenza.

— ¡Ya cállense! —grito. A pesar de que no fue una orden que salió de sus labios, la risa de los dos seso de inmediato y se levantaron secando sus lagrimas —. ¿Eh?

—Lo sentimos, pero Madre mando a despertarte, el desayuno se sirve a las ocho de la mañana, y si pasa ese tiempo no se puede comer hasta el almuerzo—dijo Mukuro tranquilo, sacudiendo sus ropas.

—Si no se puede comer hasta el almuerzo me vuelvo a dormir —dijo indiferente volviéndose a tapar entre las sabanas.

— ¡No puede hacer eso Máster! ¡El desayuno es la comida más importante del día! —decía rápidamente Chrome, así que tomo una pierna del pelinegro y Mukuro la otra.

— ¡¿Qué pretenden hacer?!

— ¡Despertarte completamente! —gritaron los dos.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y el sonido de un hombre tirado a la bañera se escucho. El agua salpico completamente el baño y Kyoya quien estaba todavía entre despierto y dormido comenzó a chapotear en la ducha mientras los hermanos Rokudo lo miraban con una gran sonrisa inocente.

Por otro lado, la puerta de una habitación fue cerrada, y por ella salió Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Pero que son idiotas? —pregunto alto, para luego lanzar un suspiro. **Ahora que lo pienso, entre mas el tiempo pasa… mas rodeado de idiotas me siento**. Tsunayoshi vestía un buzo manga larga de color negro y un pantalón de color blanco con unos zapatos de color negro –_eran tenis_- el castaño paso por la habitación del pelinegro y siguió de largo bajando las escaleras, que sintió como si el suelo se estuviese moviendo —Buenos… —el saludo quedo corto porque unos brazos lo atraparon en el pecho y comenzaron a moverlo por todo el lugar.

— ¡Mi bebé! ¡Ayer no te desee las buenas noches, ni te lei ese cuento que te leo todas las noches! ¡No sabes lo mal que he dormido porque mi bebé no puede dormir sin su cuento, sin su beso de buenas noches y sin su almohada! —Reborn comenzó su acto matutino comenzando a llorar en medio de las escaleras.

—Reborn… suéltame —ordeno el castaño, este le hizo caso omiso y siguió apretándolo.

—Buenos días —saludo Viper, Reborn levanto la mirada y la observo y volvió a bajarla para seguir apretando a Tsunayoshi contra su cuerpo, comenzando a bajar las escaleras con Tsuna en ese lugar.

—Buenos días, Viper.

—Buenos días, tía —saludo un poco apretado Tsunayoshi despegándose del pecho de Reborn y zafándose del agarre.

— ¿Cómo dormiste anoche, Tsunayoshi?

—Agradezco que me hayan cambiado la habitación —dijo indiferente —, pero así, incluso se siente más grande.

—Te trasladare a una más pequeña —dijo la mujer tranquila. El castaño no contesto nada y siguió caminando.

—Iré a la biblioteca un momento —dijo Tsunayoshi desviándose del camino, los dos adultos lo observaron alejarse y decidieron darle su espacio.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del castaño, al llegar a las grandes puertas que daban para la biblioteca, la abrió suavemente y un olor a lirios comenzó a llenar el lugar, suavemente deslizo sus manos por la puerta y sostuvo completamente la cerradura, mordiendo lentamente su labio cerró la puerta detrás de sí y cerro sus ojos, muchas imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse en su cabeza a medida de que iba caminando y los libros iban saliendo de sus agujeros.

—Quiero el libro, de los guardianes —estiro su mano y el libro cayó en estas, lo abrió observando las letras en latín, mientras pasaba rápidamente las hojas —. No está… lo que me esperaba, los guardianes despiertan los poderes desde su nacimiento ¿entonces qué significa ese sueño? —pregunto cerrando sus ojos y regresando el libro a su puesto —. El guardián de la vida… muéstrame su libro —nada sucedió, el castaño frunció el ceño y una gran cantidad de magia comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo —. El libro del guardián de la vida… ¡¿Dónde está?! —vocifero.

—No está —el castaño reacciono y salto hacia atrás, esquivando las flechas que venían desde la parte de arriba.

— ¿Tú?

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Tsunayoshi.

—Verde… —dijo observando al doctor que terminaba de pie delante de él, su cabello verde caía por su cara y por su cuello completamente alborotado, arreglo los anteojos que tenia dejando ver sus ojos verdosos y guardo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Ya ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cierto? —pregunto caminando, para rodar un poco una silla y sentarse en esta.

—No vine aquí para hablar de viejos tiempos —Verde amplio una sonrisa y cruzo sus manos delante de sus ojos —. ¿Cómo que el libro no está?

—Desapareció.

— ¿Eh?

—Hace 5 años, desapareció. Eso es todo.

— ¿5 años?, estás jugando conmigo.

—Esta es una biblioteca mágica, no puedes sacar los libros de los estantes si no es con magia y regresan a sus lugares de la misma forma. Hasta la señorita Viper ha intentado dar con ese libro, pero aunque lo busquemos caminando jamás daremos con él, porque los libros pueden ubicarse donde quieran y podrán desaparecer y aparecer donde quieran —explico suavemente para luego abrir sus ojos —. El libro, ya no yace en esta biblioteca.

—Tonterías, nadie se lo pudo haber llevado.

—Pero si trasladado.

— ¿Eh?

—Con una gran fuente de magia, se puede romper la barrera que aprisiona esta barrera es eso. O el dueño del libro se lo llevo.

—Imposible, la guardiana de la vida ha muerto hace años atrás.

—Estamos hablando de la guardiana de la vida —dijo Verde levantándose, Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño y este amplio una sonrisa, metiendo una uva en sus labios —. Por algo, ¿Es la guardiana no?

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, entonces… —dijo el castaño abriendo las puertas de la biblioteca y cerrándolas, lanzo un largo suspiro al aire y miro el techo —. Que perdida de magia —dijo cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a caminar, pero su cuerpo se detuvo completamente, como si algo estuviese aprisionándolo.

Su cabeza se giro hacia todas partes buscando aquella sensación, pero no daba con nada. **¿Qué es esto?** —se pregunto mentalmente, sujetando donde estaba ubicado su corazón y cayó de rodillas al suelo, tratando de regular la respiración. Sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse y sus labios se abrieron un poco.

—_Déjame entrar_ —escucho una voz en su cabeza, que estaba taladrando fuertemente —. _Vamos, es fácil Tsunayoshi… solo di, "Te dejo acceder a mi cuerpo"_

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto.

Mukuro quien iba caminando por el pasillo se detuvo y giro su rostro contento por encontrar a Tsunayoshi pero no se pudo acercar porque una barrera oscura lo electrocuto y lo mando a volar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tsunayoshi! —el grito de Mukuro se escucho hasta el comedor, donde todos los presentes se levantaron automáticamente.

—_Vamos, es fácil decirlo…_

—Te dejo… —susurraba el castaño, sin poder completar las palabras —. Te dejo acceder…

— ¡Tsunayoshi! —Mukuro abrió los ojos espantado al ver a una gran sombra detrás de Tsunayoshi, atravesando absolutamente toda la barrera y dirigiendo sus garras hacia el corazón de Tsunayoshi.

— ¡Tsunayoshi! —el grito de Kyoya resonó, Mukuro frunció el ceño y estiro su mano evitando que el moreno se siguiera moviendo.

— ¡Mukuro! ¡Quítate!

— ¿vez lo que está dentro de aquella barrera? —Kyoya levanto la mirada y solo diferenciaba a Tsunayoshi sentado en el suelo —. Lo siento Máster, pero si usted no puede ver lo que hay dentro de la barrera no lo puedo dejar pasar. Chrome.

—Si, **_Fratello_**.

Las manos de Chrome comenzaron a brillar y sus manos apuntaron hacia adelante, cuando una gran energía en forma de color blanco comenzó a concentrarse en la frente de la chica, en sus manos la misma energía pero esférica comenzó a concentrase y con ello alargarse notablemente hasta formar un tridente de una brillante luz blanca, que comenzó a tomar forma en un tridente de color blanco, con joyas en la parte de arriba, movió rápidamente el tridente y lo apunto a la esfera.

— ¡**_Tridente_****_sacro_****_luce_**! (Tridente de la Luz sagrada) —grito moviéndolo rápidamente y una gran luz metalizada y bastante concentrada fue directo a la barrera esta comenzó a reaccionar contra la luz y el demonio que estaba dentro abrió sus ojos mirando hacia afuera.

—Eso no es suficiente —dijo Reborn, suavemente haciendo que León se transformarse en una pistola —. Voy a dar el golpe final, Mukuro prepárate.

—Sí, tío.

— ¡Alto! —grito Tsunayoshi, los tres cesaron el ataque —. No se les ocurra mover un solo dedo, este asunto es mío… —dijo indiferente.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Tsu?! ¡Te va a matar!

—No me quiere matar, no todavía…

—_Gyahahahaha_—se escucho la terrorífica voz, detrás de la barrera —. _Eso es completamente cierto, no lo pienso matar. Claro no por ahora._ Realmente, los humanos son molestos.

—Tú, eres un humano también —dijo indiferente el castaño. Mukuro abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Reborn, dispara ¡Ahora! —Reborn quien estaba congelado por escuchar lo que el castaño dijo no se podía mover — ¡Reborn!

—No puede ser…

— ¡No es el momento de ser amistosos! ¡Va a matar a Tsuna! —grito Mukuro golpeando el hombro de Reborn, este rápidamente levanto el brazo y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Reborn! ¡Detente! —grito Tsunayoshi.

—Lo siento… no puedo hacerlo, tu seguridad es primordial.

—_Kukuku, ¿creen que derribando la barrera van a poder librarse?_ _Si ese fuera el caso, hace tiempo hubiese roto la barrera —_el chasquido de dedos se escucho, y el disparo se escucho.

Tsunayoshi vio venir la bala y no se pudo mover de donde estaba. Un gran escudo de fuego fue hecho delante de Tsunayoshi y la bala comenzó a destruirse.

— ¿Me preguntaste si no podía ver al demonio?, no… no lo podía ver pero si podía ver la barrera —contesto Kyoya con la mano estirada —. La barrera desapareció, apuntaste a Tsuna.

— ¡Tsuna! —grito Reborn soltando la pistola que se transformo rápidamente en León y todos corrieron hacia donde el castaño, este se levanto y golpeo la palma de Reborn y salió corriendo — ¡Tsunayoshi!

— ¡Todavía está por aquí! ¡Lo voy a seguir!

— ¡Espera! —gritaron los otros dos guardianes y el maestro para comenzar a seguir al castaño. Reborn chasqueo la lengua y golpeo fuertemente el piso.

—Está aquí… —dijo —. Maldita sea…

**.::.**

Las piernas de Tsunayoshi se iban moviendo por los bosques de los Rokudo, siguiendo a la gran nube oscura que se movía encima de él. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Más atrás, corrían los dos guardianes y Kyoya con la mirada hacia adelante esquivando rápidamente los arboles, tratando de alcanzar a Tsunayoshi.

—Máster, ¡¿Ve más barreras?!

— ¡Mas adelante hay una! ¡Y es bastante grande! —aviso.

— ¡Seguramente solo atrapara a Tsu! ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo rápido! —aviso Chrome quien era la primera, los dos chicos asintieron rápidamente y aceleraron la velocidad, pero era imposible, aquel castaño era bastante bueno en los deportes y llevaba bastante la delantera.

—Este presentimiento… es el mismo que sentí cuando Tsunayoshi uso sus habilidades delante de mi —susurro Kyoya deteniéndose, los demás hicieron lo mismo y lo miraron —. ¿Qué significa esto? —los dos hermanos se miraron y bajaron la mirada.

—Máster… es el pasado de Tsuna —dijo Chrome un poco más seria —, por favor… le contaremos todo pero queremos salvar primero a Tsu.

Kyoya frunció el ceño y asintió, los tres comenzaron a correr de nuevo esta vez acelerando mucho mas la velocidad, que podría decir que estaban moviéndose como verdaderos demonios entre la maleza.

**—Estoy cansado, Onii-chan —dijo un pequeño niño de ojos castaños sujetando suavemente sus rodillas, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y sus grandes ojos marrones observaban al niño delante de él. **

**—Que perezoso eres, Tsunayoshi —dijo cruzándose de brazos —. Por eso es que Muk-kun y Na-chan siempre te atrapan —dijo con una dulce sonrisa agachándose un poco a él, y abrazándolo. **

**El niño más pequeño era castaño y tenía unos hermosos ojos de color naranja resplandecientes. Una de sus mejillas también estaba enrojecida un poco porque su cuerpo estaba un poco acelerado. **

**—Vamos a la cabaña, Onii-chan, ¿por favor? **

**—Está bien; escondámonos ahí hasta que los chicos aparezcan y corramos hasta la base ¿de acuerdo? **

**— ¡Sí! **

Tsunayoshi se detuvo delante de una vieja cabaña. No se veía nada para dentro pero la madera permanecía intacta, era igual de pequeña de cómo la recordaba, de un solo piso. La chimenea sobresalía desde el ala este, y la puerta de la casa estaba cerrada marcando en la parte de arriba el símbolo de los Rokudo, a su lado estaba un árbol bastante viejo, el castaño coloco sus manos en sus rodillas y aspiro suficiente aire para poder botarlo.

— ¿Te parece nostálgico? —Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, una risita se escucho encima de la cabaña —. ¿Así que si te parece nostálgico?, hace cuanto estuvimos aquí, dos, tres… ¿cuatro o cinco años? Oh claro, ya lo recuerdo, teníamos entre doce o trece años, creo.

—A los doce años… —contesto suavemente el castaño.

—Ya veo —fue lo que respondió la voz ajena —. Levanta el rostro. Tsunayoshi.

—Si —contesto, subiendo lentamente sus ojos hasta toparse con unos entrecerrados ojos castaños —. Bienvenido, de vuelta.

—Estoy, en casa —contesto suavemente, levantándose de donde estaba, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

La persona que estaba encima de la cabaña era tan idéntica al castaño que sería ciertamente difícil de darse cuenta de quién era quién. Su cabello castaño era más oscuro que el de Tsunayoshi y lo tenía un poco más largo que el mencionado, pero seguía estando completamente alborotado sobre su cabeza, sus flecos en el rostro eran mucho más largos y le daban un aspecto hermoso a esos ojos marrones oscuros con el iris rojizo a estos. Sus cejas más delgadas y una belleza más resaltada. Vestía un traje de color blanco, con una camisa de franjas de color negro y una corbata blanca, sacudió suavemente su ropa y tomo la botella que tenía en su mano empinándola en sus labios, era un vino caro, que solo vendía en el pueblo donde se encontraban.

— ¡Tsunayoshi! —el castaño giro el rostro por donde aparecía Kyoya y los otros dos guardianes, este giro su rostro de nuevo hacia arriba de la cabaña — ¿Por qué desapareciste así, joder? —se quejo Kyoya, pero al ver que este no le contestaba giro su rostro hacia arriba y estos casi se salían de orbita — ¡Dos Tsunayoshi!

— ¿Este es el maestro? —dijo con gracia y burla en sus labios —. Solo es un niño.

—Tú también eres un niño —le contesto Kyoya, este giro a verlo casi quemándolo con los ojos, pero Kyoya no retrocedió un solo paso.

—Oh, eres un hombre por dentro.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Veo que Tsunayoshi, ni los dos insectos que están detrás de ti te han contado sobre mi —de un frágil y elegante movimiento bajo de la cabaña aterrizando en el suelo, sosteniendo la botella de vino que la empino terminándola —. Mi nombre es fácil, espero que lo aprendas. Aunque ya que vas a morir aquí, no creo que lo merezcas saber, pero igual te lo diré por educación —tiro la botella y esta se partió en mil pedazos que comenzaron a convertirse en lanzas oscuras —. Toshiyuki Sawada.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Soy, el hermano gemelo de Tsunayoshi. Gracias por cuidar a mi hermanito.

—Realmente no ha sido nada —como el mayor hizo una reverencia, Kyoya también hizo lo mismo y de pronto reacciono a lo que hacía —. Tsk… —chasqueo la lengua.

—Ya veo, ya veo… japonés. Solo los japoneses que siguen a pie de la letra sus costumbres contestan de esta forma —dijo divertido, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro —. Pero bueno, no estoy para hablar de eso, solo vengo a asesinar a los tres perros y a su amo —comento estirando suavemente su mano hacia adelante —. Por favor, ladren para mí.

— ¿Crees que será fácil? —dijo Mukuro moviendo rápidamente su tridente colocándolo delante de Kyoya, que dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Aunque seas Yuki-kun, no vamos a retroceder a nuestro deber —dijo Nagi colocando su tridente de la misma forma delante de Kyoya —un suspiro salió de los labios del castaño oscuro.

— ¿En serio me van a impedir que vaya por mi presa?, realmente no me gusta decirlo pero la única persona que puede estar a mi altura, es Reborn.

Contesto desapareciendo en el instante, los cuatro comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada y Mukuro se percato de algo y rápidamente elevo su tridente para evitar un gran golpe en la cabeza de Kyoya que abrió sus ojos como plato y levanto rápidamente la mirada. Toshiyuki quien estaba con su mano estirada hacia abajo, salto hacia atrás antes de que un golpe con el tridente de la luz le diera en el estomago y cayo algunos pasos lejos de la cabaña con una sonrisa en sus labios, estiro sus manos y aplaudió.

—Felicidades, me encontraste. Eres un buen perro, tienes buen olfato.

—Cállate —dijo gruñendo, el chico de cabellos violetas no pudo evitar ampliar una sonrisa y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar —. Prepárate, no somos los mismos que hace años atrás.

— ¿Y crees que yo soy el mismo?

Mukuro abrió sus ojos como plato y rápidamente trato de girar hacia atrás, pero una patada lo mando a volar lejos de donde estaba Kyoya, luego de eso golpeo a Chrome con el tridente de Mukuro y esta se estrello contra la cabaña atravesándola por completo, el castaño oscuro estiro suavemente su cuerpo hacia atrás y clavo el tridente en el suelo bostezando.

—Me aburren~

Este giro a ver a Kyoya y amplio una sínica sonrisa en sus labios, sus piernas no se vieron cuando se movieron pero el tridente se dirigía directamente hacia Kyoya, el castaño oscuro amplio una sonrisa, pero no se espero una esfera de fuego que golpeara completamente su estomago, el tridente fue rodado hacia un lado y no hirió ni a Kyoya ni al dueño de aquella esfera, el castaño oscuro cayó hacia atrás rodando hacia golpearse con la puerta de la cabaña.

—No me importa que mandes a volar a Mukuro y a Nagi porque sé que ellos no morirán con eso, pero ni se te ocurra colocarle un dedo encima a Kyoya Hibari, porque te voy a hervir tanto que no te va a reconocer ni siquiera el mismísimo demonio —los ojos de Tsunayoshi estaban completamente rojos y sus dos guantes estaban brotando demasiado fuego de estos, Toshiyuki amplio una gran sonrisa emocionado y se levanto de un salto cuando sus dos manos comenzaron a brotar la misma cantidad de energía, pero de un color oscuro.

— ¿Fuego o Oscuridad?, ¿Cuál crees que ganara?

—Es tonto preguntar, no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.

—_Gyahahahaha_ tienes toda la razón, vamos allá. Tsunayoshi.

—Por supuesto, Toshiyuki —finalizo el castaño.

**Tsunayoshi…** —Kyoya solo podía observar desde donde estaba, pero de un momento a otro reacciono y comenzó a correr alejándose de aquella lucha llegando hacia donde estaba Nagi siendo ayudada por Mukuro —. ¡Nagi! ¡Mukuro!

—Máster, Toshiyuki es bastante fuerte —dijo la chica, Kyoya paso su mano detrás de la espalda de esta.

—Lo sé… —dijo Kyoya mirando por el agujero de la cabaña, a Tsunayoshi chocando puños contra el castaño de traje —. ¿Por qué?... ¿es nuestro enemigo? —pregunto, el silencio fue realmente agotador y este miro a sus dos guardianes que apretaban fuertemente sus puños.

—Es un castigo —dijo Chrome.

— ¿Eh?

—Una maldición hecha hace años atrás, si los descendientes de los demonios que quedaron vivos, procrean hijos estos serán malditos; nadie había hecho caso a esto porque Mukuro y yo somos gemelos, y los dos somos guardianes del máster… pero Yuki-kun… nació con el poder de la oscuridad. El tío Reborn pensó que podía colocar a un guardián de Daemon de nuestro lado, pero el… fue controlado por la oscuridad —dijo la chica cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, Kyoya bajo su mirada y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo colocándolo en el rostro de Chrome.

—Seca tus lagrimas Nagi, Mukuro ¡Ve y detén esa lucha! ¡Ayuda a Tsunayoshi!

—Sí, Máster.

—Ushesheshe —fueron las palabras juguetonas que salieron de algún lugar. Kyoya abrió sus ojos como plato, y salto junto con Nagi empujando a Mukuro hacia el suelo cuando una sombra salió rápidamente de la cabaña —. Vaya, el amo supo como salvar a sus perros.

— ¡Rasiel! ¡Bastardo! —grito Kyoya mirándolo con sus ojos ardiendo en un gran color de color plateado, el rubio comenzó a reír, y salto hacia arriba de la cabaña.

—Ushesheshe, lamento decirte que no pueden interferir en la lucha de esos dos, porque fue petición de Daemon-sama.

—Como si me importasen las peticiones de ese —dijo Kyoya levantándose y ayudando a Nagi a colocarse de pie.

—Buen punto, a ustedes no les importa, pero a nosotros si~ —dijo cantarín, tronando suavemente sus dedos cuando demonios comenzaron a salir del suelo.

—Mierda —chasqueo la lengua Kyoya y Nagi, mientras Mukuro saltaba de donde estaba aterrizando de la misma forma en la cima de la cabaña.

—Kufufu, Nagi, Máster, háganse cargo de los demonios. Yo me voy con el pez gordo.

— ¿Eh? Piensas que me derrotaras con ilusiones, maguito.

— ¿Tú piensas que me atraparas con tus tontas sombras?, vamos a arreglar esto ahora.

—Lo que quieras hacer —dijo Rasiel estirando suavemente su mano haciendo que un bastón real apareciese en sus manos —. Veamos que tienes para poder hacer que el futuro rey se ponga serio.

— ¿Es que acaso eres un príncipe?

—Por supuesto, Ushesheshe.

—Kufufufufufu, ¿El príncipe de quien?, ¿de los idiotas? —Mukuro amplio una sonrisa y Rasiel frunció el ceño —Oya, oya. El intento de príncipe se ha enojado.

—Es mejor que te retractes ahora de tus palabras —dijo furioso Rasiel, sus sombras comenzaron a crecer asombrando un poco a Mukuro que no perdió la compostura para nada —. ¿Sabes porque Yu-chan y yo somos compañeros?

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Por qué los dos tienen características iguales?

—Error —dijo Rasiel estirando su bastón mandando una cantidad de sombras para que cortaran por la mitad a Mukuro que salto de la cabaña y estiro su tridente comenzando a enviar algunos rayos que hicieron que algunas sombras desaparecieran —. Resulta que Yu-chan es muy bueno con la oscuridad y yo con las sombras, por lo cual su oscuridad es como un frágil recipiente —dijo ampliando una sonrisa, las sombras hicieron que la cabaña cayera en pedazos.

Mukuro salto hacia el campo de batalla y cayo espalda contra espalda con Tsunayoshi.

—Te vez asqueroso —le dijo Mukuro a Tsunayoshi, que tenía unos que otros golpes en el rostro, el labio partido y su ropa estaba hecha un desastre.

—Tus ropas se han ensuciado, y ese corte nunca te ha sentado —le contesto de lo más tranquilo el castaño.

—Oya, te has enojado.

Los dos se agacharon y estiraron su pierna golpeando en la barbilla a sus enemigos y saltaron hacia arriba para devolver el golpe en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, Rasiel y Toshiyuki estiraron su mano tomando la pierna de los dos y blandiéndolos como si fueran un abanico dispuesto a chocarlos, Tsunayoshi amplio una sonrisa y Mukuro también, al momento de que los dos recibieron un puño de la persona que estaba luchando contra su compañero.

Mukuro y Tsunayoshi cayeron delante de aquellos dos que estaban delante de lo que antes era una cabaña.

—Ushesheshe, me han golpeado mi lindo rostro —dijo Rasiel, quitando suavemente la sangre que estaba saliendo de su boca —. Por cierto, Yu-chan…

—Atrévete a decir que me veo fatal, que mi ropa esta sucia y que me han golpeado al igual que a ti y te parto la cara.

—Ushesheshe, no iba a decir eso. Pero ese era mi punto de vista —dijo tranquilo —. Por otra parte, era mejor si estábamos luchando con ellos por separados que juntos.

—Sí, han mejorado considerablemente en el trabajo en equipo —dijo Toshiyuki con una mano bajo una barbilla —. Era de esperarse, de los perros.

—Si lo vemos desde nuestro punto de vista, ustedes también son perros —dijo Mukuro sacando suavemente un pañuelo limpiando la cara de Tsunayoshi que estaba cubierta de sangre —. Después de todo están atrás de la cola de Daemon Spade.

— ¿Perros? Somos sus fieles sirvientes. No simples ratas de alcantarilla que mueven su cola para que otro venga a robarse sus magias.

— ¿El máster robar magia?, para nada. Un hombre es mas habilidoso cuando aprende que cuando nace con ello, ¿sabes por qué?; porque lo mejor que tiene el rendimiento es la experiencia.

—No me hagas reír, Muk-chan.

—No lo pensaba hacer, Yu-kun. Pero si tú me lo dejas de esta forma no me queda más que otra que decírtelo de frente. No subestimes a nuestro maestro, que aunque "robe magia" es el único que puede detenernos.

Detrás de la acabada cabaña un gran remolino de fuego comenzó a ser producido, gritos de sosiego y lamentos comenzaron a ser escuchados, Toshiyuki estaba mirando el remolino y Rasiel dejo que un gran silbido de impresión saliera de sus labios.

—Regreso las almas a donde pertenecían, Ushesheshe. No es tan aburrido como pensaba.

—No alabes al enemigo, aunque lo haya hecho un poco bien —dijo Toshiyuki mirando seriamente hacia adelante —. Estoy sorprendido de que le hayas enseñado ese ataque, Tsunayoshi.

—No se lo enseñe.

— ¿Eh?

—No le he enseñado ningún ataque, el solo los ha aprendido. Solo me ha visto hacerlos una sola vez y ha aprendido. No es una persona cualquiera que simplemente roba la magia de los demás, es un genio que tiene la habilidad de combinar las magias —dijo Tsunayoshi ampliando una gran sonrisa, al sentir una gran corriente de aire que hizo a un lado todos los trozos de madera y por ese pasaba Kyoya con la ropa desarreglada y cargando a Chrome —. ¿Ves?

—Sigue siendo un niño —dijo tranquilo —. Sus ojos, todavía no han visto la muerte.

Kyoya se detuvo con Nagi y él la acomodo en un árbol, con sus tonfas en mano camino hasta colocarse delante de esos dos guardianes, y le salió una gota de sudor al ver a Tsunayoshi en las manos de Mukuro, mientras este restregaba el pañuelo en la cara del castaño.

—Lo vas a ahogar —señalo, Mukuro asombrado lo soltó y Tsunayoshi cayó en el suelo golpeándose por completo la cara.

— ¡Que eres idiota!

—Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas, Tsu. Pero quería quitarte todas las manchas antes de que vieras a Máster.

—Lo voy a matar —susurro tétrico, Kyoya soltó un suspiro y miro hacia adelante, observando cómo dos grandes círculos tridimensionales se hacían detrás de los guardianes de Daemon —. ¡Espera! —grito Tsunayoshi —. Toshiyuki, ¡Espera!

—Ya el tiempo se ha acabado. Jugar tiene sus límites —dijo Toshiyuki tranquilo, mirando la hora que estaba en un reloj —. La próxima vez, extenderemos nuestro juego.

— ¿Extender su juego?

—Puede ser que al utilizar los poderes no pueden efectuarlos en este mundo durante mucho tiempo o tal vez ellos no pueden estar mucho tiempo en este mundo…

— ¿Y donde están?, no creo que estén en otro mundo.

—Pueden estar en el infierno, quien sabe —contesto Tsuna levantándose, Kyoya se helo por aquello y se giro para ver como Mukuro ignoraba lo que dijo Tsunayoshi y ayudaba a Nagi a levantarse.

—Tsuna.

—Te lo voy a contar, no te desesperes, solo quiero algo para comer.

—Sí, regresemos a la mansión… ¡Tsu! —grito Kyoya tirándose para agarrar al castaño que cayó en sus manos completamente dormido.

—Es un completo idiota —dijo Mukuro llegando con Nagi, Kyoya lo miro y sonrió asintiendo, dándole definitivamente la razón —. No comió anoche y no ha desayunado y la mayoría de magia la ha utilizado en la pelea, es obvio que se iba a desmayar —lanzo un suspiro y sus piernas temblaron un poco —. Bueno, aquí todos somos idiotas… ni siquiera hemos probado bocado.

—En eso tienes razón, **_Fratello_** —comento Nagi, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

**.::.**

Ya habían desayunado, y Tsunayoshi se había levantado. Se encontraba completamente tranquilo sentado en su cama mientras leía un libro. Unos pasos se escucharon fuera de la habitación, este cerro el libro y lo guardo en un cofre que se encontraba alado de la cama, protegiéndolo con magia, espero que la puerta fuera tocada y no sintió eso si no que la entrada triunfal de Mukuro por la ventana como si de tarzán se tratase.

— ¡¿Mukuro?! ¡Qué te pasa! —grito al verlo aterrizar en la habitación, con una pose elegante. Kyoya y Nagi entraron por la puerta mirando con una gota de sudor al mayor que se sentó en la cama como si nada.

—Solo quería probar esa entrada, a ver cómo me salía —afirmo con una mano debajo de su barbilla.

Minutos después se encontraban los cuatro, con galletitas y té que Reborn le había preparado a Tsunayoshi, pero los otros tres les provoco y Reborn les dijo que se jodieran, así que les pidieron a las cocineras que les hicieran un poco. Todo estaba en completo silencio, Tsunayoshi comía tranquilamente y Kyoya bebía un poco de té.

—Tsunayoshi… —Kyoya vacilo en cómo decir aquello.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ampliando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios —. Esta es la historia, de mi vida.

* * *

**CONTINUARA **

**Jojojo y aquí ya apareció Toshiyuki *-* Joder como me gusta Yuki-chan –siempre se enamora de los malvados, malvadotes (?)- En fin, lo que todas esperaban la historia de Tsunayoshi en el próximo capítulo. Desde que se encontró con Reborn hasta que todo acabo en un desastre, no sé si me lleve dos capítulos completos contando esta historia, pero espero que el pasado les guste ya tengo algo en la cabeza para hacer con esos dos hermanitos que se aman desde el fondo de su cucharon digo corazón. **

**Creo que publicare entre hoy o mañana, Tsk, es inútil resistirte a ti. Lo he tenido bastante abandonado, pero creo que tengo una conti perfecta. Espero que les haya gustado y blablablá. **


	8. Lanza una piedra, lejos de mi

I Arco

Capítulo Ocho.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: A Hell of love.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas secundarias: 10069 (Byakuran Gesso/Rokudou Mukuro); 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); RL (Reborn /Lambo Bovino); XS (Xanxus/Squalo Superbi); D00 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato) –_amo esta pareja no sé porque_-; BF (Belphegor Knives/Fran Hellín).Roces: D18 –_falso_- 6918; R27 –fraternal-; 6927; 1800.

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

**Pensamiento de los personajes||Recuerdos||Sueños **–_especificare cual es cada uno-_

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano_.**

(Letras~): Traducción de Italiano o cualquier idioma. _–si cambie porque me daba flojera ponerlo al final del capítulo y de pronto se me olvida-_

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard (en exceso); Tal vez Yuri –_sigo pensando en esto_ _seriamente_-

Summary: Hibari Kyoya regreso con su familia a la ciudad natal de su madre; resulta que al llegar conoce a un castaño que le colocara la vida de cabeza, ¿Guardianes? ¿Control de los elementos? ¿Magia? ¿Demonios? ¿El maestro de los guardianes de la tierra? ¿Qué es todo lo que tiene que resolver Kyoya para salvar el mundo?, o se olvidara de todo y que este se hunda en el infierno.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_Lanza una piedra, lejos de mi_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

—Todo comenzó, hace… 10 años. Yo solo tenía siete años, cuando…

**Esa noche, la luna era tan fuerte que podría hacer resplandecer por completo un lugar. En uno de las ciudades de Italia, en una mansión se encontraban dormidos dos hermosos castaños, abrazados, sus manos estaban sujetándose fuertemente y sus ojos cerrados, con sus frentes pegadas y sus respiraciones iban al compas. El más pequeño de los castaños abrió un poco su boca y su nariz comenzó a olfatear un olor que era diferente a todos. **

**Se levanto tallando lentamente sus ojitos, por aquella acción. **

**—Oniichan… despierta —zarandeo un poco al mayor que también comenzó a tallar sus ojos —. Oniichan, huele mal… ¿Qué es este olor? **

**—Es azufre, Tsu… vuelve a dormir que tengo sueño —dijo el mayor arropándose hasta su cabeza y volviendo a colocar su cabecita en la almohada. **

**El niño de siete años se levanto de la cama sintiendo el suelo un poco caliente, sus piernas suavemente caminaron hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió una gran cantidad de fuego comenzó a asomarse por sus ojitos, sus ojos abiertos como plato no podrían apartar la mirada del fuego. **

**—Fuego… Oniichan… ¡Hay fuego! **

**— ¡¿Fuego?! —la reacción del mayor fue rápida al escuchar la palabra fuego, el castaño mayor bajo la mirada y rápidamente salto a sacar a Tsunayoshi de la puerta chocando con el armario de los dos cuando una gran explosión se escucho debajo de donde antes estaba el castaño. **

**—Okaasan… Otosan… ¡Okaasan! ¡Otosan! **

**Los dos pequeños comenzaron a perder la conciencia, el fuego era demasiado para que los dos salieran de ese lugar, sus piernas eran bastante pequeñas y no podrían saltar todos aquellos grandes parches que el fuego había hecho. Escondidos dentro del armario y abrazándose, el mayor sujetaba fuertemente a su hermanito contra su pecho, mientras el pequeño sollozaba. **

**Un ruido llamo completamente su atención, pero antes de que averiguaran que había sido, habían caído desmayados en el suelo. **

**Toshiyuki comenzó a reaccionar y sintió el viento golpear con su rostro, estaba siendo cargado como un costal de papas en el brazo de un hombre bastante fuerte, sus ojos detallaron un poco la situación observando en los otros brazos a su hermano completamente dormido. **

**— ¿Ya estas despierto? **

**— ¡Tu! ¡¿Quién eres?! **

**—Que mal educado eres mocoso —dijo soltando aquellas palabras con total elegancia y arrogancia, coloco a los dos en el suelo y luego se quito el pasamontaña que portaba —. Reborn. **

**— ¡¿Reborn-san?! **

**—Al parecer has escuchado de mí… **

**—Mis padres hablaban mucho de un hombre llamado Reborn, que fue alguna vez la mano derecha de mi padre, ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**—Iemitsu me envió un mensaje **

**— ¿Qué? **

**—Resulta que estaba cerca y por eso pude llegar a tiempo para salvarlos a ustedes dos pero sus padres… —el hombre giro el rostro hacia la mansión que comenzó a caerse en pedazos, uno por uno de los ladrillos, Reborn y Toshiyuki miraban la mansión a la lejanía —. Lo siento, mocoso. No pude llegar a tiempo. **

**—No es tu culpa… **

**—No, si lo es. Si los hubiese venido a buscar antes, nada de esto hubiese pasado. **

**— ¿Qué quieres decir? **

**—Tú y este niño, tienen poderes ocultos, ¿lo saben cierto? —el mayor castaño contesto, con un asentimiento de su cabeza —. Se han enterado que se encuentran aquí, y los han venido a atacar. Lo lamento. **

**— ¡¿Quién ha sido?! **

**—No lo sé, tenemos muchos enemigos y no entendemos bien como estos piensan. Pero de algo estoy seguro es que deben ser seguidores de Daemon. **

**— ¿Daemon? —aquella palabra salió de los labios de Toshiyuki con sorpresa, mientras sintió que su mano era sujetada fuertemente —. ¡Tsu! **

**—Oniichan… dime que es mentira… Otosan… Okaasan… —el niño tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, y comenzaba a sollozar, el mayor cerro sus ojos apretando fuertemente estos y girando su rostro —. Oniichan… ¿Por qué no me contestas nada? **

**—Lo siento, Tsu. Es verdad. **

—El siempre fue el mayor y el más fuerte de los dos. La muerte de Nana e Iemitsu Sawada fue provocada por uno de los seguidores de Daemon, esa fue la primera vez que conocí a Reborn. La primera vez que descubrimos lo que portaba dentro de nuestro cuerpo…

**—Bien, os explicare —el hombre abrió sus labios comenzando a decirle todo lo necesario a los dos chicos. Toda la historia de Daemon fue completamente explicada por sus labios, suavemente sentado en el suelo explicándoles a dos niños de tan solo siete años lo que debían hacer para proteger el futuro —. Ahora, ¿pueden utilizar su magia? **

**— ¡Claro! —dijo animado Toshiyuki levantándose y estirando su mano hacia adelante. **

**—Concéntrate. **

**— ¡Sí! **

**Una bola de color negro se formaba en el brazo del pequeño niño, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse oscuros y su mirada se afilo, en su frente no apareció absolutamente nada, al contrario las llamas brillaban completamente en sus ojos y en sus manos comenzaba a tomar forma de una bola esférica. **

**— ¡Mire Reborn-san! **

**—Increíble, Toshiyuki—dijo Reborn, parpadeando un par de veces. **

**— ¿Tsunayoshi? **

**—No quiero… **

**— ¿Eh? **

**— ¡No quiero utilizar magia! **

**— ¿Por qué no? **

**— ¡Esta magia es peligrosa! ¡Todo lo que toco lo destruyo! ¡No quiero quitarme los guantes! —grito tan fuerte abrazando sus rodillas, Toshiyuki camino hasta su hermano y Reborn coloco una mano en el hombro del mayor. **

**—Tsunayoshi, levanta el rostro —pidió amablemente el mayor, el pequeño obedeció y sus mejillas fueron sujetadas por Reborn, que suavemente deslizo los guantes que tenía el chico y sujeto sus manos este se asombro tratando de soltarse —. ¿Vez?, no me estas quemando. Al contrario, siento una calidez en tus manos, tu no lastimas tu proteges. Y si quieres proteger a alguien, esta magia estará contigo. **

**—Si… —acepto indeciso, se levanto y estiro sus manos hacia el frente y cerro sus ojos. Pasaron los minutos y nada — ¿Eh? **

**—Es muy pronto para ti —dijo Reborn lanzando un suspiro de sus labios —. Lamento esto, Tsunayoshi. **

**—No, no hay problema… **

**Los días seguían pasando y Reborn comenzó a practicar artes marciales con Toshiyuki, al contrario Tsunayoshi se dedicaba a observarlos sentado desde el muro de una pequeña casa con su mirada hacia los dos abrazando fuertemente un peluche de un pequeño león. **

**— ¡Tsu! —el pequeño levanto su mirada viendo a su hermano —. Reborn nos dejo ir al pueblo, ¡Vamos a comprar dulces! —dijo emocionado tomando la mano de su gemelo, mientras los dos partían hacia el pueblo caminando. **

**El mayor quedo preocupado lanzando un pequeño suspiro al aire. **

**Los dos iban caminando al pueblo agarrados de la mano, cuando un grupo de jóvenes de unos 20 o 28 años se pusieron en frente de los dos pequeños impidiéndoles el paso. **

**—Que es esto, solo son dos mocosos —dijo uno con arrogancia. **

**— ¿Qué vienen a hacer en este lugar?, ni siquiera son de por aquí, forasteros. **

**— ¿Por qué no se quitan?, molestan —le reto Toshiyuki, y Tsuna abrió sus ojos aterrado por la forma en que su hermano les hablo. **

**—Oniichan, no les hables así… —decía suavemente, apretando fuertemente la manga del castaño mayor. **

**—Cierto, "Oniichan" no nos hables así —dijo con burla uno empujando al castaño menor que cayó en un pequeño charco de lodo ensuciando su traje y su muñeco de peluche, sus lagrimas salieron a flote y su sollozo comenzó a sonar. **

**—Ustedes… bastardos ¡Porque le hicieron eso a Tsunayoshi! —el menor se tiro a golpear a todos esos tipos que se encontraban, pero estos eran más fuertes que el pequeño el llanto de Tsunayoshi comenzó a crecer y todo el alrededor comenzó a tensarse. **

**—Oniichan… Oniichan… ¡Oniichan! —el grito de Tsunayoshi resonó en todo el lugar cuando Toshiyuki había caído fuera de un gran círculo de fuego que se había formado, los hombres miraron aterrados a su alrededor y luego levantaron la mirada al ver a un pequeño castaño sujetando la pata de su pequeño peluche al ver el fuego cubrirlo por completo y cerrándose lentamente —. Ustedes… ¡Pagaran por haber golpeado a mi Oniichan! **

**— ¡Tsunayoshi! ¡Detente! —el grito de Reborn se escucho, una mano cubrió la boca de el castaño y hizo que su cuerpo cayera desmayado al suelo, los hombres que estaban alrededor también se desmayaron —. Esto es increíble… —dijo maravillado observando que el fuego comenzó a deshacerse —. ¡Toshiyuki! ¿Estás bien? —pregunto rápidamente, sentándose a su lado mirando al pequeño que se levanto y asintió. **

**—Tsunayoshi es genial… siempre lo he sabido —dijo suavemente, el mayor rio y cargo a los dos. **

**—Vamos a la casa, la próxima les regalo unos dulces. **

**—Lo siento —lloriqueaba el castaño delante de los dos que lo observaban. El niño tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas —yo no los quería lastimar, no sé que me paso en esos momentos… **

**—Me salvaste —dijo suavemente su hermano tomando sus manos —. ¡Muchas gracias! **

**—Pero… ¡Ellos comenzaran a decir que somos extraños! **

**—No te preocupes por eso Tsunayoshi, les he borrado la memoria —les contesto Reborn con una mueca en su rostro, los dos niños asintieron alegres por el dato —, pero la próxima vez… mejor voy yo al pueblo a comprarles dulces. **

**— ¡Sí! **

**—Tsunayoshi, intenta utilizar de nuevo la magia —pidió amablemente, Tsunayoshi camino todavía llorando hacia donde ellos estaba y se quito los guantes cerrando sus ojos, un símbolo se marco en su frente de un hermoso color rojizo y sus ojos cambiaron de color, dejando salir una esfera de fuego de sus manos. **

**— ¡Increíble! **

**—Que magia de fuego tan pura —dijo silbando Reborn mientras aplaudía —, es maravilloso. **

**— ¿Lo es? —pregunto dudoso, observando con terror su mano para ver que el fuego desaparecía lentamente y luego comenzaba a salir una gran cantidad de llama. **

**— ¡Tsunayoshi tranquilízate está actuando a tus emociones! **

**— ¡No puedo! ¡El fuego sigue saliendo! **

**— ¡Toshiyuki lo que te enseñe! **

**— ¡Sí! **

**Toshiyuki rápidamente movió sus manos y una gran esfera de la oscuridad cubrió el fuego de la mano de Tsunayoshi, pero este comenzó a romperse, Toshiyuki corrió hacia él y se tiro encima de su hermano uniendo sus labios con los ajenos; Reborn lanzo un suspiro de alivio al ver el fuego disminuir mientras Toshiyuki estaba sujetando firmemente los labios ajenos con los suyos. **

**— ¿Estás bien? **

**—Nii-chan… —el castaño cubrió sus labios con sus manos completamente sonrojado, Toshiyuki comenzó a reír. **

**—Lo siento, de pequeño solías tranquilizarte de esa forma… cuando mama te besaba y papá los molestaba. **

**— ¿Intentaste imitarlos? **

**— ¡Claro! ¡Soy el mayor después de todo! **

—Así seguimos durante meses, desde ese día comenzamos las practicas con artes marciales, los dos teníamos siete años y comenzamos a conocernos más con Reborn, entre más pasaban los años los tres comenzamos a llevarnos mejor. Toshiyuki siempre iba más adelantado que yo en las lecciones y había veces que entrenaba con Leborn. Luego de eso, cuando cumplimos los diez años, viajamos hasta la casa de los Rokudou, donde conocimos a los dos idiotas buenos para nada.

—Eso me ofende —se quejo Mukuro —, no puedo creer que mi dulce castaño se refiera a su hermano y a mi hermana como dos idiotas.

—Está hablando de ti, idiota —le dijo Chrome entrecerrando sus ojos —, seguramente es a ti y a Yuki-chan.

—Estoy 100 no 150% seguro de que son ustedes dos —les comento Kyoya con una gran gota de sudor.

— ¡Máster! —gritaron los dos.

**En una gran casa estaban corriendo dos chicos que eran prácticamente iguales, uno de ellos tenía el cabello en forma de una piña y disfrutaba el correr por todas partes mientras sujetaba un gran balde de muchos insectos dentro de este y metía una cantidad en cada habitación donde sintiera vida, rezaba un conjunto de letras y activaba la magia en lo que iba corriendo, escuchando los gritos eufóricos de las sirvientas al ver a los insectos de gran tamaño. Por otro lado, la dulce jovencita de cabellos largos los cuales cubría uno de sus ojos iba regando una extraña esencia en los pasillos escuchando como los insectos se volvían locos en las habitaciones y ampliaba una gran sonrisa, los dos niños se miraron y asintieron para correr a su habitación y esconderse. **

**—Tres, dos… uno. ¡Aquí vamos! **

**— ¿A dónde? —la voz de una mujer les calo los huesos y los helo a los dos, estos levantaron la mirada rápidamente observando a su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. **

**— ¡Madre! **

**— ¡Querida y castra madre! ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? **

**—El olor de travesura, apesta a incienso y a insectos muertos, ¿Qué le han hecho a los fantasmas de esos animales? **

**—Están buscando subir como buda al templo, estamos preparados para rezar por ellos —dijeron los dos al tiempo uniendo sus palmas. **

**— ¿Van a rezar un Sutra? Desde cuando os interesa la religión budista. **

**—Escuchamos que papá pertenecía a esa religión, queríamos saber que tal es. **

**— ¿Saben rezar acaso un Sutra?, no vayan a hacer que se metan más demonios a esta casa. Tendremos visitas, vamos a cambiarnos. **

**— ¡Señora! —el grito de todas las criadas fue aterrador y los dos niños chocaron sus palmas. **

**—Están castigados. **

**— ¡¿Pero porque?! —gritaron al tiempo. **

**—****_Incredibile_****_!_** **(Increíble) Este lugar es tan grande...** —**decía asombrado Toshiyuki mientras observaba el gran jardín y todas las flores que rodeaban los amplios campos — ¿Quién vive aquí Re-chan? **

**—Es Reborn, y viven dos guardianes más. Son de su misma edad por lo cual estarán practicando juntos. **

**— ¡Increíble! ¿No es así Tsunayoshi? **

**—Sí… —el chico sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo —. Reborn, ¿ahí fantasmas por aquí? **

**—Los ancestros, escuche que hay un cementerio detrás de la casa. **

**— ¡Genial! **

**— ¡Claro que no lo es! ¡Odio todo lo referente a eso! —Dijo escondiéndose detrás de Reborn, mientras miraba con miedo la casa —. Quiero un cuarto mirando para esta dirección. **

**—No seas tan quisquilloso, Tsu. **

**—No es ser quisquilloso, no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con muertos —afirmo decidido. **

**— ¡Tío Reborn! **

**El grito de dos personas hizo que los tres prestaran atención, dos chicos realmente parecidos y hermosos, peinados de la misma forma se presentaron delante de las tres personas, mientras se lanzaban a abrazar al moreno con una sonrisa y luego se separaban y miraban a sus dos invitados y los cuatro quedaron en shock **

**— ¿Mellizos? **

**—Gemelos, ¿Mellizos? **

**—Gemelos. **

**—Se parecen mucho, Nii-chan **

**—Ellos sí que se parecen. **

**— ¡Bienvenidos a la mansión Rokudou! ¡De los dos tú me gustas más! —grito Mukuro tirándose a los brazos de Tsunayoshi besando sus labios, una gran vena en la frente se le hincho a Toshiyuki y Reborn lanzo un suspiro de sus labios. **

**— ¡Oye baboso! ¡Aléjate de mi hermano! **

**—No quiero, es más lindo que tú —dijo sacándole la lengua con diversión, una vena más grande se le hincho en su frente y se tiro encima de Mukuro comenzando a revolcarse en el suelo. **

**—Chicos… chicos no es bueno pelear… Nii-chan, chico… yo… eh… —de los ojos de Tsuna comenzaron a salir más lagrimas que otra cosa y giro suavemente su rostro abriendo sus grandes ojos como plato al ver caminando a dos fantasmas a su dirección —. ¡Fantasmas! ¡Están enojados por perturbar la paz! ¡Nii-chan! **

**El grito que soltó Tsunayoshi llamo la atención de los dos adultos que estaban hablando entre ellos, los dos giraron rápidamente al igual que los otros tres y los pequeños abrieron sus grandes ojos como plato al ver que caminaban mucho más rápido hacia donde estaban. **

**— ¡No son fantasmas son demonios! ¡¿No tienes una barrera contra ellos?! **

**— ¡El Sutra! **

**— ¿Eh? **

**—Los niños estaban jugando con el Sutra y algunas cosas budistas, seguramente la barrera se debilito por la fuera de magia espiritual. ¡Mukuro! ¡Chrome! ¡Salgan de ahí! **

**— ¡Tsunayoshi! —grito Toshiyuki al ver que los demonios iban directo al castaño que estaba temblando y arrodillado en el suelo, el castaño golpeo sus manos en el suelo y sintió el calor de la tierra traspasar por todo su cuerpo —. ¡Tsu! **

**—Yo… —dijo cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos de nuevo cuando un gran remolino de fuego lo cubrió —. ¡No le tengo miedo a los demonios! —grito, cuando aquellos dos comenzaron a arder en el gran fuego, Toshiyuki cayo sentado en el suelo aliviado pero algo paso a su lado y se lanzo a abrazar a Tsunayoshi. **

**— ¡Por dios Tsuna! ¡No me asustes así! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntaba preocupado Reborn revisándolo en todas partes. **

**—Estoy bien Reborn, no te preocupes… —dijo quitándose de los brazos ajenos por la vergüenza, este rio con alivio y lo soltó lentamente. **

**—Eso fue increíble, Honey —dijo feliz Mukuro lanzándose a los brazos del pequeño castaño y rozando su mejilla con la ajena. **

**— ¡Deja a mi hermano! **

**— ¡No quiero! **

**— ¡¿Quieren dejar de pelear?! ¡Tsunayoshi es mío! —grito Chrome jalándolo, y así comenzaron otra pelea, Reborn lanzo un suspiro y los jalo a los dos mellizos por las orejas mientras Mukuro y Chrome se reían de sus desgracias, pero para su mala suerte, Viper imito a Reborn. **

—Ya veo, de ahí viene la costumbre de besar a Tsunayoshi —dijo Mukuro reflexionando completamente en sus acciones, mientras bajaba la mirada asombrado —. Y yo pensando que había sido en un momento más memorable y dulce. Donde el corría a mis brazos y gritaba "Muk-kun, ¡bésame!

— ¡Y una mierda! —grito Tsunayoshi golpeándolo con su pierna en la cabeza mandándolo a chocar con la mesa de noche haciendo que la mayoría de libros le cayeran encima.

—Me voy a saltar detalles sin importancia, cumplimos dos años de estar entrenando con los Rokudou cuando se decidió que Toshiyuki iba a seguir otra clase de entrenamiento.

— ¿Otra clase de entrenamiento?

—Sí, para esa época estaba saliendo con Toshiyuki, teníamos trece años.

— ¡Como te has saltado un detalle de demasiado importancia hasta que tenias trece años! ¡¿Es que acaso todos ustedes son precoces?!

—Máster, cuando amas a una persona solamente quieres tener sexo con ella.

— ¡Pero qué cosas les han enseñado sus padres!

—Mi mama nada, eso se aprende de ver al chofer con la cocinera; y luego al chofer con el jardinero.

— ¿Qué clase de empleados tienen ustedes aquí?

—Ya cállense, era novio de mi hermano y punto —dijo sin mucha importancia, aspirando un poco de aire.

**Dos chicos de unos trece años se encontraban en una amplia cabaña mientras comían tranquilamente un conjunto de galletas de dulce y algo de té. **

**— ¿Pasa algo Toshiyuki? **

**—Solo me preguntaba, ¿Por qué yo… tengo que hacer ese entrenamiento? **

**—Porque Nii-chan es bastante poderoso —le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el chico giro a ver al castaño y rio entre dientes uniendo sus labios con los de su hermano, pero sintió un sabor extraño y abrió sus ojos topándose con la mejilla de Mukuro. **

**—Sé que me amas pero no lo demuestres. **

**— ¿Qué haces aquí Rokudou? **

**—Vengo a molestar, Sawada. **

**—Y aquí van de nuevo —dijo Chrome entrando a la cabaña cruzada de brazos —, estuvimos en su persecución durante horas, ¿Por qué se vienen a comer solos? **

**—Es una cita "cita" —remarco la palabra con el ceño fruncido. **

**— ¡Oh! ¡Perfecto! ¡Yo iba a tener una con Chrome! **

**— ¿Desde cuándo? **

**—Desde ahora —los dos se sentaron y comenzaron a jugar entre ellos, realmente se llevaban bastante bien aunque vivieran peleando, los dos mayores se abrazaban y se jalaban los cabellos mientras los menores lanzaban suspiros de frustración por los comportamientos de sus hermanos. **

**La noche del cumpleaños de los gemelos llego más rápido de lo que los dos esperaban. Siempre se quedaban hasta tarde para felicitarse y ver las grandes estrellas con todo ese gran campo vacio, los dos se encontraban acostados en sus camas, abrazados el uno del otro mientras aspiraban el olor de su hermano. **

**—Tsuna. **

**— ¿Sí? **

**—No hare ese entrenamiento. **

**— ¡¿Eh?! **

**—Quiero ir contigo… pero —vacilo sus palabras y mordió su labio —, es el fin. **

**— ¿El fin? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Toshiyuki se levanto y beso los labios de su hermano que comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado y cayó en la cama completamente desmayado, Toshiyuki abrió la puerta del balcón y se sentó en la punta. **

**—Del fin del mundo —finalizo, sus ojos brillaron con lucidez y su cuerpo cayo elegante hasta el suelo, sus manos sujetaron sus bolsillos y comenzó a alejarse de la mansión lentamente. Por otro lado un pelimorado estaba detrás de la puerta de los gemelos esperando para interrumpir su escena de amor de todos los años y quedo helado en la puerta. **

**— ¿Toshiyuki? ¿Qué está planeando? —dijo al aire, pero su cuerpo comenzó a ir en su contra —. ¡Tsk! **

**Abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a Tsunayoshi en la cama, corrió hacia él y sintió el flujo de su magia bastante bajo; coloco su dedo en la garganta del ajeno y sus labios en los ajenos comenzando a trasferir algo de magia para que el flujo volviera normal. **

**— ¡Nagi! ¡Nagi joder! **

**— ¿Qué pasa? **

**— ¡Cuida a Tsunayoshi! ¡Voy detrás de Toshiyuki! **

**— ¡Espera! ¡Nii! ¿Dónde está Yuki-chan? —Mukuro ya había salido por la ventana dejando a la pelimorada asustada y pensando seriamente en lo que estaba pasando —. ¿Desde cuándo le llama Toshiyuki? —menciono al aire asustada y se acerco corriendo a los brazos de Tsunayoshi que estaba temblando. **

**Toshiyuki detuvo sus pasos y miro hacia todas partes el espacio vacío donde se encontraba, lanzo un largo suspiro de sus labios y coloco sus manos en el suelo comenzando a transferir oscuridad al suelo cuando demonios comenzaron a salir de la tierra con un montón de objetos que hicieron reír al menor. **

**— ¿Así que me esperaban? **

**—Por supuesto, Toshiyuki-kun~ después de todo eres uno de nosotros. **

**Una voz resonó en todo el lugar, el joven dirigió una mirada al hombre que estaba arriba de la cabaña con una sonrisa en sus labios. Dio un salto elegante cayendo delante del hombre mientras estiraba suavemente su mano tomando la ajena y besando el dorso de la mano del castaño, con elegancia y refinamiento. **

**— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? **

**—Todavía no confías en nosotros, es de esperarse. Has vivido la mayor parte de tu pequeña existencia atado a un mocoso y a un grupo de guardianes es obvio que tu mentalidad haya cambiado —menciono con diversión — ¿Por qué no despiertas? **

**—Es imposible despertar para mí, no tengo ancestros como tú y el resto. **

**—Eso no es correcto, si los tienes —el chico levanto una ceja —, después de todo eres el descendiente directo de Daemon-sama. Por esa razón solamente yo fui enviado a buscarte, mi nombre es Ethan Tyler; soy el guardián de Daemon-sama más fuerte de todos y su mano derecha; es obvio, también soy el más sexy de todos —finalizo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras hacia una pose extravagante y luego tosía disimuladamente. **

**— ¿Descendiente? **

**—Daemon-sama no se molestaría en buscar a alguien sin importancia, no le importa que muchos de sus guardianes se les levanten en su contra solamente tiene que matarlos como al resto de humanos; pero si alguien que es de su importancia, quien ha estado recorriendo siglos para poder revivir nazca de nuevo tiene que mover sus manos para atraparlo —le comentaba tranquilamente —, por otra parte me sorprende. Puedes esconder el 99.9% de tu presencia, pero todavía sigue el 1%, eres bastante persistente, ¿eh? Guardián de las ilusiones. **

**— ¡¿Mukuro?! —Toshiyuki giro su rostro clavándolos en los ojos enojados de los del pelimorado que salía de los arboles moviendo sus piernas hasta delante de ellos. **

**Al frente del pelimorado comenzó a encenderse e ilumino casi todo el lugar, los demonios de clase baja comenzaron a alejarse y se pudo observar completamente el reflejo y a la persona que estaba alado de Toshiyuki. **

**Hermoso, era lo único en lo cual se podría categorizar, un joven de unos 17 o 18 años de edad de cabello rubio completamente alborotado en su cabeza, su cabello lo tenía peinado que caía un largo flequillo cruzando por su nariz y finalizando al otro extremo de su rostro permitiendo ver sus afilados y gatunos ojos de color dorado. **

**Vestía un traje de color negro y una corbata de color rojo que hacia juego con los guantes negros que tenía en sus manos, el joven ladeo suavemente su rostro y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los del chico. **

**— ¿Mukuro?, lindo nombre. **

**—No quiero que un demonio como tú lo mencione… ¡Toshiyuki que crees que estás haciendo! ¡Tú eres uno de nosotros! **

**—Eso dolió —dijo por lo bajo. **

**— ¿Hacer qué? Ustedes pretendían encerrarme en un entrenamiento para que mis poderes oscuros no sigan creciendo, ¿creyeron que era tan idiota de dejarme manipular? ¡Claro que no! **

**Técnicamente, nosotros te estamos manipulando —pensó Ethan seriamente con respecto a ese asunto, con una mano bajo su barbilla —, pero si digo eso se enoja —volvió a pensarlo. **

**— ¡Y no crees que esos imbéciles son los que te están manipulando! **

**—Golpe bajo, el moradito lo dijo. **

**— ¿Y?, prefiero ser manipulado por el lado ganador que por un grupo de engreídos que piensan que le van a ganar al poder de la oscuridad. **

**— ¿Qué te ha pasado?, Yuki-chan… —menciono por lo bajo Mukuro observando a su amigo con la mirada triste, Ethan levanto una ceja y sonrió divertido. **

**—Nada me ha pasado. He abierto los ojos.**

**—Eso no es abrir los ojos. Es dejarte controlar por la oscuridad… **

**—La oscuridad siempre ha estado comiendo mi alma, ¿crees que es divertido dormir alado de alguien que alumbra todo a su paso? **

**—Lo siento Yuki-chan pero realmente entiendo tu punto pero no lo comparto. Nagi es la guardiana de la luz y yo soy el guardián de las ilusiones; técnicamente yo sería como el guardián de la oscuridad en el caso de Tsunayoshi y tú; pero sin la luz la oscuridad no puede existir y viceversa. Si tú te vas… Tsunayoshi quedara completamente solo. **

**—Ya, ya tranquilos niños. Estos sermones son aburridos. **

**—Entonces desaparece —gruño Mukuro, y así paso. Ethan desapareció de la vista de todos y los dos se alarmaron y comenzaron a mirar a todas partes buscándolo, cuando apareció delante de Mukuro con una sonrisa dulce y clavando su mano en uno de los dos ojos del pelimorado, aquel ojo que era de un hermoso color carmín cubierto por la mayor parte de su cabello. **

**—Heterocromia, es una dulce melodía —menciono Ethan —, te voy a dar un regalo para que veas que la oscuridad es dulce y productiva —comento, una gran cantidad de humo comenzó a salir del lugar donde estaba Ethan entre el ojo de Mukuro, el chico comenzó a gritar de dolor y a tratar de quitarse a Ethan de encima, pero era demasiado fuerte, se acerco lo suficientemente al otro para susurrarle —, debo decir que me gustaste demasiado para que tengas mi marca, después de todo la creación es igual que las ilusiones; pero lo mío es 100% real, yo puedo crear todo lo que esté en mi cabeza; y crear una marca para que veas que eres completamente mío es divertido, Muk-chan. **

**Las piernas del chico temblaron y cayó hacia atrás sujetando fuertemente su rostro mientras sangre comenzaba a salir de este, Toshiyuki tenía la mirada puesta en el chico que estaba en el suelo y a Ethan que se colocaba de nuevo sus guantes con aburrimiento, estirando un poco su cuello. **

**— ¡Que has hecho! —grito de dolor Mukuro sujetando fuertemente su ojo, sintiendo como el dolor estaba clavado. **

**—Esa magia se llama "_Los seis reinos de la reencarnación_" claro esta yo también la tengo pero soy libre de liberarla cuando yo quiera; al contrario de los demás a quienes se las implanto. Obvio no lo hago con todos solo aquellos que me gustan. Pero resulta que de todos los que se las he implantado han muerto, así que sería divertido ver hasta dónde llega el guardián de las ilusiones. **

**— ¿Muerto? **

**—Por supuesto. Es una magia de alto nivel, solamente los capacitados para manejar la magia de la Creación y la Psiónica son capaces de poder controlar aunque sea uno de los reinos; pero aquellos que no controlan los seis pierden completamente ante ellos y mueren. Me gustaría explicártelas, siempre lo hago pero me da pereza ahora, por el contrario si logras sobrevivir será divertido que tú me las explicaras. **

**— ¿No vas muy lejos para darle poderes al enemigo? **

**— ¿Eh? preocupado de que quede vivo, si es así será mucho más divertido acabar con los guardianes del "amo" después de todo a Daemon-sama le molesta ganar con semejante poder de comparación. **

**— ¡Toshiyuki! ¡Mukuro! **

**—Creo que te buscan —dijo con diversión Ethan mientras giraba suavemente su rostro hacia donde los arbustos se movían rápidamente. **

**— ¿Desde cuándo los sentiste? **

**—Antes de terminar mi genialosa frase, pero no la iba a interrumpir para decir que teníamos mas visitas. **

**— ¡Arg! —se escucho el grito desgarrador de Mukuro y Ethan lo giro a ver con lastima mientras reía para sus adentros. **

**—Ya comenzó el veneno, creo que he creado un monstruo —dijo colocando sus manos en sus mejilla haciendo la misma pose del grito mientras regresaba a la normalidad al ver a un castaño parecido a Toshiyuki atravesar los arbustos, junto a una dulce niña y un hombre adulto —. Oh, tu gemelo… —lo señalo. **

**— ¿No me digas? —dijo con sarcasmo. **

**— ¡Nii-chan! **

**El grito de Tsunayoshi resonó en todo el campo pero se helo al ver a un hombre a su lado que estaba prácticamente indiferente a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. **

**—Esto me pasa por querer venir en lugar de Zakuro, lo hubiese mandado a él con Kykyo para que se hicieran cargo de esto —balbuceaba de mal humor —, Toshiyuki termina con esto nos vamos —dijo indiferente —ya estoy cansado de mocoso… —pero se detuvo al levantar la mirada chocándola con el hombre que había llegado y una sonrisa se planto en su rostro —. Reborn. **

**—Sigues vivo… Ethan. **

**—Por supuesto, soy la mano derecha de Daemon después de todo, Alaude estaba tan débil que solamente pudo sellar el alma de Daemon ¿Quién crees que puso el hechizo de resurrección en los demonios? —Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios —, es lindo volverte a ver y agradable sorpresa de que tengas tantos… mocos pegados a ti. ¿Te has vuelto fuerte? **

**—Eres más hablo que de costumbre, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te han lavado tanto la lengua que has cambiado de parecer con permanecer en silencio. **

**—Oh, has perdido la costumbre de hablar demasiado, eso quiere decir que los ratones te comieron la lengua, o debería decir… ¿Luche? **

**Los ojos del hombre brillaron con enojo y se lanzo sobre el guardián de Daemon que comenzó a reír esquivando a duras penas los golpes que le mandaba el hombre, este también le mandaba golpes rápidos a Reborn que eran de igual forma difíciles de esquivar, pero por los pelos los dos estaban en las mismas posiciones, León se transformo rápidamente en una pistola y Ethan formo rápidamente una lanza en su mano moviéndola rápidamente apuntando en dirección al hombre. **

**— ¿Y nos íbamos enseguida? —Dijo con sarcasmo Toshiyuki desde el otro lado del gran pastoral observando indiferente la pelea, pero regreso su mirada a Tsunayoshi que estaba bastante serio —. Tsunayoshi escucha. Es imposible para mi vivir con ustedes cuando mi corazón esta bañado en la oscuridad por Daemon. **

**— ¿Qué quieres decir?, Toshiyuki… **

**—No tengo intensiones de matar a Daemon al contrario, estoy completamente de acuerdo de que Daemon domine el mundo. **

**— ¡¿Qué?! **

**—Es sencillo, ¿Por qué oponerse a algo que es definitivo? Daemon sabe lo que este mundo necesita, ni siquiera sabemos quién es nuestro maestro y si aceptara hacer esto; es una pérdida de tiempo estar del lado perdedor. **

**— ¿Qué te ha pasado? **

**— ¿A mi nada? **

**El llanto de Nagi llegaba a los oídos de todos, el lugar estaba volviéndose inestable una cantidad de humo comenzaba a cubrirlos todos, las tinieblas estaban despertándose y los golpes de los dos adultos hacían resonar completamente la zona, los animales alejados por la gran cantidad de magia que se sentía en el ambiente, Tsunayoshi apretó fuertemente sus manos y una cantidad de fuego salía de estas, Toshiyuki hizo lo mismo a diferencia de que una gran cantidad de fuego negro salía de este. **

**—Tsu… Yuki-chan… —llamaba Nagi llorando, sostenía fuertemente a su hermano quien estaba en el suelo agarrando su ojo que seguía sangrando y su respiración se volvía entrecortada, respirando sin poderlo hacer bien y su pecho subía y bajaba buscando la forma de tomar más rápido el aire —. Por favor… deténganse, mi hermano… mi hermano va a morir… **

**Toshiyuki y Tsunayoshi se lanzaron golpeando sus puños formando una gran esfera de fuego y oscuridad que cubrió absolutamente toda la zona, comenzaron a golpearse con rapidez como si se tratase de una gran batalla de vida o muerte, Toshiyuki golpeo a Tsunayoshi en el estomago y Tsunayoshi al mismo tiempo lo golpeo en el rostro y los dos salieron volando en diferentes direcciones, Toshiyuki cayó dentro de la cabaña y Tsunayoshi rompió la corteza de un árbol que estaba detrás de él. **

**—Tsunayoshi… —pronuncio tétrico el castaño mayor levantándose y saliendo de la cabaña mientras miraba con enojo a su hermano. **

**—Toshiyuki… —gruño el menor lanzándose de nuevo contra su hermano comenzando una batalla más feroz que la de antes, sus golpes eran certeros pero sus cuerpos le estaban impidiendo marcharse de donde estaban. Sus piernas sujetando fuertemente el suelo donde se encontraban y sus manos liberando fuertes golpes que eran claramente sostenidos por los otros. **

**Los dos fueron interrumpidos por la magia que chocaba entre Ethan y Reborn, era tan grande que la gran fuerza de la magia hacia que los arboles se movieran desde sus raíces y se sacudieran todos, la cabaña comenzaba a perder estabilidad y el cuerpo de ambos adultos estaba como si estuviesen en sus límites, resonando el viento y la gran fuerza de batalla que tenían los dos era impresionante. **

**Tsunayoshi y Toshiyuki sonrieron. Era realmente fuerte aquella magia, Nagi sostenía fuertemente a su hermano contra su pecho recitando una y otra vez una magia curativa, sentía a su madre acercarse rápidamente por los matorrales junto a los demás sirvientes y Verde que iban lo más rápido que podían, ella estaba llorando y unas gotas de luz estaban tratando de curar a su hermano. **

**Tsuna y Toshi se miraron una vez más y sus manos se movieron tan rápido que chocaron entre las dos formando un cráter de magia donde estaban, fruncieron el ceño y sus cuerpo se fueron hacia atrás y rápidamente regresaron golpeando la cabeza del ajeno con mucha fuerza, sangre comenzó a salir de esta y de sus labios por la gran cantidad de fuerza que usaron los dos vacilaron un poco y magia comenzó a aumentar en sus manos y fue directo al rostro de ambos, Toshiyuki lo esquivo por poco pero Tsunayoshi no tuvo la misma suerte y una gran cantidad de oscuridad atravesó completamente su estomago. **

**—Adiós, Tsunayoshi. **

**—Toshiyuki…nii —susurro sujetando la mano de su hermano, este lo miro a los ojos y cerro sus ojos mostrando una gran cantidad de magia oscura rodeándole, levanto una pierna y golpeo a Tsunayoshi en el rostro mandándolo a volar hacia atrás, mientras se daba la vuelta agachándose para tomar suavemente una chaqueta del suelo. **

**—Ethan… —susurro, el rubio quien todavía peleaba con Reborn se agacho antes de que el pelinegro le atacase con su pierna desapareciendo de aquel lugar, el mayor chasqueo la lengua y lo busco con su mirada por todas partes. **

**— ¿Si? —Contesto detrás de Toshiyuki —, ¿es hora de irnos? **

**—Vienen más molestias no, es mejor desaparecer ahora. **

**—Buena idea —dijo feliz aplaudiendo un par de veces, Reborn cubrió su rostro por el poder que estaba ejerciendo aquel gran aplauso y sujeto fuertemente su sombrero antes de que este saliera volando de sus manos observando el lugar vacio donde deberían estar esos dos. **

**—Tsk… **

**Su mirada paso por el cuero de Nagi y Mukuro quienes estaban apartados y luego miro a Tsunayoshi quien estaba tratando de levantarse pero su cuerpo se cayó hacia adelante lentamente, se movió rápido tomando entre sus manos al castaño. **

**—Se marcho… todo ha sido mi culpa —lloraba el castaño sujetando fuertemente la camisa del pelinegro, este bajo la mirada y lo miro con lastima. **

**—No, yo soy el culpable. Debía cambiarlo, hacerlo creer en la luz; pero no… me he concentrado en hacerlos tan fuertes que olvide otorgarles el amor que la familia merece, no ha sido tu culpa Tsunayoshi, ha sido la mía… —apretó fuertemente sus ojos —, estoy cometiendo el mismo error que mi familia… **

**—No te culpes a ti solo… **

**— ¡Madre! **

**— ¡Nagi! ¡Mukuro! —Viper abrió sus ojos al ver a su hijo y se agacho rápidamente ayudando a la chica a curar el veneno que estaba corriendo por el cuerpo del chico, este retorciéndose de dolor gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, Tsunayoshi se aferro al cuerpo de Reborn llorando en silencio, Verde aparto un poco a Nagi comenzando a usar su magia en el cuerpo del chico mientras permanecían todos en sus mundos. **

—Y así fue como Mukuro murió, lo que ves ahí es solo un holograma de lo idiota que hubiese sido.

— ¡Pero qué estás diciendo Tsunayoshi-kun! ¡Soy real! —Gritaba Mukuro señalándolo —, aparte de que también soy genial. Sobreviví a eso que dijo ese rubio que no haría —comenzó a reír como loco —, pero la próxima vez que lo vea lo mato.

—Oh, por eso es que tienes ese símbolo en tu ojo —dijo Kyoya acercándose a él para verlo más de cerca.

—Oh máster~ no te acerques tanto que me excitas.

—Tsuna, sácale el ojo.

—Usualmente no estoy de acuerdo contigo pero esta vez sí —dijo tronándose los dedos y tirándose encima de Mukuro que comenzó a gritar como niña.

Kyoya se levanto y camino hasta lo que era la ventana de la habitación de Tsunayoshi mirando hacia afuera con el ceño fruncido, sabía que ellos tenían más secretos que contar pero no les iba a obligar a que dijeran absolutamente todo, lanzo un suspiro de sus labios y bajo la mirada observando a Reborn que estaba hablando con Viper, mientras ellos arriba discutían. ¿Qué se esperaba para ellos? Después de todo no tenía ni idea de que era lo correcto.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Soy culpable de la tardanza, la verdad es que tengo tantas cosas que hacer que últimamente me había olvidado de hacer esto. Pero aquí está la continuación sé que tengo algunos fic que tengo que actualizar y creo que lo hare esta semana o tal vez no (?); Ethan-sama apareció, aunque sea malo sigue siendo sexy. Eso es todo (?); en el próximo capítulo regresan a Namimori *-* y comienza la nueva búsqueda de otro de los guardianes :'D Por fin los gemelos malditos están con ellos y les harán la vida imposible en la escuela :3 **

******Tengo pensada otras parejas, pero todavía no me ha llegado la inspiración para hacerlas juntas como por ejemplo no se si Fong podra enamorarse de Yuki-chan o de Ethan aunque me va más Ethan *-* ya que para Yuki-chan tengo otro futuro jojo. **


End file.
